Escape
by Jade Catseye
Summary: Discontinued AU He had been a trained killer, her family being one of his many victims. By chance, they come across each other and love begins to bloom. Past come to present. Dark secrets are unveiled. Trust is betrayed. Does love stand a chance? InuKag
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. Smiles shyly at the audience This is my first fanfic so be nice and limit the flame casting. Feedback would be nice and will probably determine if I'll continue this fic or not. If I made any mistakes with the names or something, do tell. (Writing skills are kinda rusty)

Anyway, the fic takes place in the US. Youkai and humans aren't exactly friendly with each other, but they tolerate each other for the sake of peace. There is no real warfare going on but all that will change in later chapters. The prologue takes place 5 years before the actual story begins. More will be revealed later, but for right now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just like to borrow him from time to time.

****

Warning: This chapter contains a lot of obscenities and violence! Beware! Don't say I didn't warn you. 

Prologue

"Did I not say to wash the dishes from dinner!" the inuyoukai bellowed in a drunken rage. The veins in his neck bulged defiantly and pulsed as if they were alive with a will of their own. His usual weathered and leathery face was twisted with vexation. The tips of his pointed ears were a flaming red color, same as his face. "Damned hanyou scum! All of you are lazy and filthy and don't belong in the presence of real youkai!" 

The recipient of his anger flattened the ears atop his head in a fruitless attempt to block the raging of the obviously pissed off demon. Schooling his emotions so that none of them displayed on his face, he answered in a monotonous voice. "I didn't get a chance-"

"Ahhh, he didn't get a chance," mimicked the female inuyoukai in an obnoxiously high pitched tone. "You're a lazy, bastard hanyou. Always was, always will be. I don't know why they keep you around."

'How can they call me lazy?' he thought angrily, 'I do everything around this fucking place. I cook, I clean, I do all of the dirty work around here.' He wanted nothing more than to tell these shitheads off, but he held his tongue. Their time would come. Sooner if not later. 

"An afta all we do for your ass," the older youkai slurred in obvious disgust, then took another swig of his Corona. The hanyou watched him in silent repulsion as thin streams of alcohol ran down from the corners of his mouth and dripped into his lap. Disgusted, the half-demon shifted his gaze to the floor. Their filthy stench was making his stomach queasy and doing numbers to his sensitive nose. 

The youkai belched loudly, then hurled the empty bottle at the wall. He flinched as it shattered into a million pieces and fell to the floor. Later he knew he was going to be held responsible for getting the remnants of the bottle up. "May I be excused?" He saw no point in staying in their insufferable presence any longer.

Staggering to his feet, the older youkai glared at the him with unfocused eyes. "And you know what else I'm sick of?"

"What's that?" the female youkai asked taking a long drag from her cigarette. The half-demon wrinkled his nose in repugnance as she blew a ring of smoke at him, forming a smoky halo around his head. He hated the sickening sweet stench of those damned things, but not as much as these youkai's disgusting scents.

The youkai glowered at him with his red, possum-like eyes. "I'm sick of the way you act around us. Like you better than us or something! I don't give a damn that your daddy was the great Inutaisho. Your mother was a _human_." He spat out the word with bitterness. "Don't walk around here when you're no better than that wench of a mother of yours."

"Don't speak of my mother," the young hanyou replied through clenched teeth. He could feel his youki swirling around him in anger. Nobody had the right to talk trash about his mother, especially this vile demon and his bitch. He flexed his claws, seriously wanting to rip them limb from limb. 

The bitch eyed him with contempt as her flat, colorless lips curled up into a vicious snarl. "He's right ya know. Your mother was as stupid as she was ugly. I don't know what the hell your father was thinking when he abandoned his mate to be with a filthy human. Worthless bastard. I'm glad he's dead. We don't need any more youkai soiling our race with your revolting breed. To think that the once revered taiyoukai Inutaisho stooped so low as to mating, no rutting, with human scum. "

He snapped. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know shit about my family!" His eyes began to cloud over with redness as rage built within himself.

"You sure about that?" Her twisted snarl grew more malicious. "I do believe that it was your half brother that released all this information to the world, inevitably sealing your father's demise. To think, that all of the bad things that happened to you and yours was by the intention of your elder sibling."

A low, threatening growl emitted from the hanyou's chest. He knew it was against protocol to slaughter these fiends who were _supposed_ to act like a surrogate mother and father until he became of age to be on his own, but they were testing his patience. "Don't talk of what you know nothing about," he replied calmly though the rage inside him was practically clawing to get out. 

"Listen smart ass," she retorted, her voice rising yet another notch, "don't take that tone with me." Then she took a long drag of her cigarette. "Why the hell did we get stuck with this arrogant idiot?"

The male youkai sluggishly waltzed over to him, stopping inches in front of his face. Hot, smoldering breath surged over the hanyou's face. "I think we should report him for disrespecting us. They can teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

"Oh, he thinks," the half-demon hissed angrily, "didn't know you had enough active brain cells to do that." 

"Why you little-!" The youkai charged at him like a rampaging animal, his face twisted in a mask of fury. With his nose flaring and red eyes wild with rage, he brung his fist back and launched it at the stiff bystander. Using liquid smooth agility, the hanyou easily evaded his sloppy attack. Dodging the youkai's lethargic fists was not a problem. He knew he was faster than his aggressor. His profession demanded it. And the fact that his opponent was too intoxicated to see straight made it even easier. 

Stumbling, the youkai slammed into the wall. The impact shook the entire complex, coincidentally making various objects come crashing to the ground from their perch on a range of shelves. Shaking his head in an attempt to recover, he whirled around, eyes ablaze with fire. "Stop runnin' away and come and fight me like a real youkai, _hanyou_!" he snarled, then he charged again.

Smirking, the young half-demon once again evaded the onslaught of fists that the man threw his way. It was just too easy. After a few minutes of attempting and failing to strike his opponent, the slightly overweight youkai sank to his knees, heaving and panting like a dog. AN: Well he is a inuyoukai It was obvious that he wasn't used to excessive exercise. 

'For a youkai this is extremely pathetic' the hanyou thought trying unsuccessfully to repress the urge to laugh at the older youkai's futile attempts to bring him down. It had been a long time since he had laughed. Too long. "You're as slow as you are stupid."

"Stop…(pant)…(pant)… laughing at me," he growled, clutching his sides. "You're just like that wench of a mother of yours."

His laughter immediately subsided, his golden eyes beginning to glow an even deeper red. His tolerance for these creatures was wearing thin. He was tired of being a tool to _them. _Tired of living a life where he was constantly in a state of alertness; where he was looked down on for the faults of his father and being a half-breed. He was just tired of it all. It was about time he moved on. The hanyou turned on his heels and walked toward his small room, which only consisted of a futon, dresser, and a lamp. 'For all the money they are making off of me you'd think they'd be able to afford better accommodations for us' he thought bitterly. After gathering a few belongings in his all purpose knapsack, he slung the bag over his shoulder and started for the front door. 

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" bellowed the male and stepped in front him, blocking his path to the door. 

"Get out of my way," he said restraining himself from putting the man in coma. Killing a person that wasn't marked was an intolerable offense. He shook his head, slightly confused. Why was he still thinking like that? That was the past. No longer would he be some puppet for them to toy with and control. 

"You ain't goin' nowhere. Though I'd rather eat shit than have you living with me, orders are orders." The youkai grinned, revealing his beer-stained, yellow fangs and the rest of what little was left of his teeth. "Besides, you can't escape. Even if you do try and get away, they'll hunt ya' down and drag your ass right back here. Just like they did that your filthy human mother."

Something inside snapped inside the hanyou. Moving with a speed that could barely be detected, he launched his fist full force at the youkai's face. A sickening crunch reverberated within the small apartment as his fist obliterated most of all the bones in the his nose. The youkai howled in pain, covering his clawed hands over his face, in obvious distress as blood began to gush from his nostrils. But he was far from being finished with him. Nobody talked about his mother and got away with it. With his eyes bleeding red and his fangs bared in hatred, he delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to his skull. As the hanyou landed gracefully on his feet after distributing the fatal blow, he smiled treacherously as he heard the satisfying crash of the youkai's body landing unceremoniously to the floor. 

Not in the least bit disturbed by the amount of blood steadily seeping from the youkai's barely recognizable face, he stepped over the motionless heap and walked over to where he had dropped his knapsack. After withdrawing a familiar object from his bag, he turned to face the unconscious figure on the floor. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga from its holding. With one _swoosh, _the dull, rusted blade transformed into a massive, glimmering fang. The blade pulsed with energy, almost begging to be unleashed. 

"Don't." His ears swiveled in the direction of her voice. He jerked his gaze from his blade to the woman holding a cell phone. "Don't make me call them. You know I can't let you leave, or kill my mate no matter how disgusting and ugly he is."

His eyes narrowed. She was as bad as her mate. Although he hated and most of the time flat out refused to kill females, she left him with no choice. He needed a head start before they found out he was missing. Time was running out, they would be calling in a few minutes for their daily check in. Using his god-like speed, he ran up behind her, before she could react, and thrust the large fang into the small of her back. She let out a gasp before sinking to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. After severing the male youkai's head from his body, the hanyou quickly wiped off the blood from his fang and sheathed it once it was back in its original form. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, abhorring the smell of death that had a tendency of lingering in the air once he had finished a job. Grabbing his knapsack, he put the sword inside for safe keepings and exited the apartment. 

The freshness of the air outside was a relief to his senses. Darkness had already fallen. Florescent streams of light filtered through the haze of thin clouds that tried unsuccessfully hide the moon in its entirety. Those who had been lingering about earlier that evening had receded back into the depths of their homes. Everyone residing in the complex worked for them and were expected to be in their quarters by a certain time. Quietly shutting the door before the stench of death seeped out, he sighed in relief. 

"You're leaving aren't you?"

He turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Kikyo, what are you doing out here?" Like him, she too had been recruited by them. But she, unlike him, was used for her miko abilities and was probably one of the few humans that dwelled here. 

"I just wanted to see you." She bowed her head sullenly at the prospect of not seeing her friend anymore. 

The hanyou smiled down at her. She was the only person he would miss in this godforsaken place. She understood him completely and without a doubt. They both were the same. Both performed duties administered by the same heartless youkai and humans alike. Both were without any loved ones. Both were lonely. His smile faltered as he realized he would be leaving her alone. "I'd take you if I could."

"I know," she replied softly, tearing her gaze from her feet to look him in the eyes. 

His heart sank seeing her mask of indifference plastered on her face. Lately she had been doing that; concealing her emotions. It had to be the doings of her surrogate parents. He sighed. "I will come back for you. I promise." The mask slipped as a small smile proceeded to overcome her features. Her pale skin practically glowed under the moon's soft light, giving her a sort of ghostly appearance. 'No doubt she will become a beautiful woman when she gets older,' he thought grinning to himself, 'my beautiful woman.'

"Good-bye, Kikyo." He pulled her into a tight embrace, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." Reluctantly, he turned to go. No more following orders, no more killing, but most importantly, no more pain. And once he had found his place in life, he would come back for the only one who cared about him. 

"Goody-bye, Inuyasha," she said quietly to herself, then waited until he was out of sight until unleashing the flood of tears that had gathered in her eyes. 

End. Of this chapter of course

Gasp! Kikyo's not being a bitch?! True, but it will all change in the future. ^-^

Oh, and fyi, Inuyasha is 13 and Kikyo is 11. And have no fear, this is not a Kik/Iy fic. 

Well folks, stay tuned for the next exciting installment of _Escape. _

Until next time…


	2. Hurt

Hello once again. Bows at audience Here I am (once again) with the next exciting (more or less) installment of Escape. Just note that this chappie will set the stage for events to come, so its gonna be a little slow at first. Thanks for the reviews. Just know that they do motivate me in making my fic more electrifying and suspenseful. And now, on with the show…

"" denotes dialogue

'' denotes thoughts

Hurt

"He did it again," Kagome complained dejectedly into the receiver of the cordless phone as she plopped down on her bed. "We were supposed to go out to the gallery this evening but as usual, he was a no show. He's not at home and doesn't have his cell phone on."

Her friend sucked her teeth in annoyance. "Kag, I don't know why you keep letting him get away with this crap."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, thoroughly frustrated. "It's just that we've been through so much together. We've go so much history-"

"All the more reason to start a new history with someone else. Come on now. I know you've got to be tired of going out with the same guy for what, 5 years? God, I'm surprised you two haven't married and had kids by now. Take my advice and forget ole Hojo, he's old news. Besides, I've heard that a certain someone has a crush on you. Why don't you go out with him sometime?" Charlie hinted slyly. 

"I don't like Hiten." This conversation was getting her nowhere. "Hey listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Fine, but if you change your mind about Hiten, give me a call. I have his num-_ber,_" Charlie replied in a sing song voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes smiling. "Good-bye."

"Bye girl!" She disconnected. Throwing her phone at the opposite end of the bed, she closed her eyes. It was a Friday night and once again Kagome was stuck at home wondering where her boyfriend was. This was the third time this month he had stood her up. She released her raven black hair from her scrunchie, letting her tresses spill out before her. Things seemed so much simpler when they were younger. Hojo had been sweeter and more considerate back then. She smiled to herself, remembering the shy, lanky boy he used to be. Her smile wilted as memories of her past began to flood her mind. Even though it had occurred almost 6 years ago, it was still painful to reminisce. It was so hard to pretend that everything was alright when deep down she was still hurting. Silent tears streamed down her face. She missed her parents so much, as well as her baby brother Souta, who never got a chance to experience life. Ron and Carla, her adoptive parents were nice, but they couldn't replace her biological parents; the parents whom had died at the hands of a ruthless murderer that had yet to be found. Sleep began to overwhelm her senses. Mentally and emotionally exhausted, Kagome let herself fall into a deep slumber. 

_*Flashback*_

"You have to come to the dance," Yuka stated matter-of-factly.

Little Kagome sighed inwardly, slightly annoyed at her friend's antics. "I don't know-"

"But you have to!" Yuka whined, then added secretively with a grin, "That cute demon boy you like will be there."

Kagome felt her face redden at this remark, but tried to retain her cool. "I don't like him."

"You know you do!" Yuka giggled.

"I do not!" She huffed indignantly, and was about to make a comment when the school bus lurched to a stop. Kagome gathered her things.

"You're coming right?" Yuka questioned once more before she left.

"Yes, yes. I'll go," She gave in. "Bye."

"See ya'." Kagome squinted at the intense rays from the sun as she stepped off the bus. After bidding more farewells to other kids who lived around her way, she embarked on the journey home. Tonight her mother was going to make oden and let her feel her baby brother's movements from inside her stomach. Even her father would be home for dinner. A smile lit up the girl's face. Usually they both had to stay late at work and wouldn't make it home for Grandpa's dinners. They wanted to make peace between humans and demons alike so they could all get along, or that was what Grandpa had told her. Tomorrow was her birthday. 'Hopefully Grandpa won't embarrass me with his silly demon warding spells' she thought smirking. It was also the day of the 6th grade dance. At first she wasn't too keen on going, but it would be the last time she would see that cute demon boy before his family moved. AN: This is not Inuyasha. Just some other nameless youkai she happens to take a fancy in.

All thoughts fled her mind as she rounded the corner and beheld the sight that lay before her. A crowd had assembled around her home, hoping to catch a glimpse of what had happened to make police cars and ambulances to gather at the Higurashi home. Fear clutched her chest as she witnessed three gurneys being transported from her house. She noted that each of them had something, presumably a body, underneath, soaked in blood and turning the white sheet an ugly crimson color. Maybe it wasn't her family. She could be at the wrong house. She felt her heart constricting in her chest as she approached the chaotic scene. It was indeed her home, much to her disappointment. The unshed tears that had gathered in Kagome's eyes began to trickle down her small face. "Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa!" She ran, pushing and shoving those in her way, to where the gurneys were to prove that it was indeed not her family and would have gotten there if it hadn't been for the pair of strong arms that had swooped down and scooped her up. 

"I'm sorry sweetie," the man, no demon, said sadly, "you can't go over there."

After screaming and struggling in the demon's tight embrace, she slumped in defeat. The pain in her heart had become so powerful, it hurt to breath. Just before darkness enveloped her within its depths, she noticed a small boy hiding behind her mother's Aviator, with wild, silvery-white hair and…dog ears on top of his head? For one split second their eyes connected. His cold, amber eyes locked on to her blue-gray ones. A barely discernible emotion flickered through his golden orbs before he disappeared. The pain snapped her out of her momentary daze as her entire world slipped into darkness. 

Weeks later

"…which is why you're going to be staying here since you have no other living relatives. Only when a family decides to adopt you or when you reach the age of 18, you will be able to leave. Understand Kagome?"

She only nodded blankly.

The woman smiled sympathetically at her, then patted her hand. "I'm sure your family wouldn't like the idea of you moping over their departure. Don't look so sad. They're in a better place now and whenever you feel alone, just remember all the good times you shared with them. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Kagome gave her a weak smile, the first one since the funeral. 'This lady is nice.' 

"Now I'll send in someone who will show you around." The woman picked up the phone amidst the clutter of paper and trash on her desk. "Iris, send in Hojo."

...

"…and you haven't paid attention to anything I just said," the boy named Hojo stated matter-of-factly, stopping abruptly.

Kagome slammed into him at the sudden movement and blinked. "Huh?" She hadn't been listening to him. She didn't care. The pain was still too fresh in her mind. Her eyes, which had dried up days ago, were now burning and red.

"Look at me," he demanded.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. "Who did you think you are ordering me around?" Her aura swirled and crackled about her in an electrifying bluish glow, going unnoticed by both. 

A wide grin spread across his features. "That's more like. There's life in you after all."

"Why do you care?" she asked, the anger disappearing as fast as it came.

He shrugged. "I just do. Besides, you look prettier when you're not looking like you're half dead."

"For you information, my parents just died therefore I have a right to look sad," she snapped, ignoring the last part of his statement.

"Which is why you have to be strong. Submitting into depression will only cause more pain. Trust me, I know," he put simply.

Hating the fact that he was right, Kagome took a deep breath, suppressing all negative emotions into the depths of her soul. Her distressed appearance transformed into one of calmness and serenity, although she could still feel the inner turmoil within her very being. 

A small, shy smile graced his features. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

For the second time in a month, she smiled. "Thanks. I'm Kagome."

Suddenly shy, he reverted his gaze to the floor, his cheeks becoming stained with pink. "I'm Hojo."

_*End Flashback*_

"Kagoooommeee!!!" came her foster sister's shrill voice from the darkness. "Phone!"

Moaning, Kagome returned from dreamland to reality. Rolling over, she glanced at the clock. It was 9:14am. Yawning, she fumbled for her phone at the edge of the bed. "Hello?"

"Hey Kaggie," came her boyfriend's over cheerful voice.

Slightly cringing at the annoying nickname he had bestowed upon her, she answered with fake but equal cheerfulness. "Hi Hojo."

"Listen, my apologies for skipping out on our rendezvous last night but something important came up."

Something was also was more important than her lately. "What came up?" she inquired, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Guess what?" he said in barely contained excitement. "I got a call from the governor's secretary saying they wanted me to go in for an interview for the internship we applied to. I went in yesterday and after the interview they hired me on the spot. Isn't that great?"

Kagome's heart sank a little. Why hadn't they called her? They both had applied for the same internship. "That's wonderful Hojo."

"You didn't get a call?" he asked quizzically, apparently sensing the resentment in her tone.

"No," she pouted not attempting to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Don't worry Kaggie, I'm sure they'll contact you soon. I mean, we both are outstanding students from the highly accredited Shikon Academy. We both have the same 4.0 GPA and leadership abilities. There's no way they're going to pass you over."

She smiled. He always knew how to lift her spirits. "Thanks Hojo."

"How about I take us out to a nice restaurant to celebrate my internship? My treat."

"That sounds great."

"Good. I'll pick you up around seven, k?"

"Sure, and don't stand me up again," she teased.

"I won't. Bye love."

Kagome grinned. "Buh-bye." Feeling more at ease, she hung up. Hojo could be so sweet when he wasn't standing her up. They had become fast friends when they were in foster care together. It had to have been fate because they were both adopted in the same month and ended up going to the same school. They had finally hooked up in 9th grade, due to the insistency of their friends. They had helped each other through tough times and moved on. He was like a rock, a symbol of strength and solidity. They had had their ups and downs, but in the end, they always stuck together. He had always been there for her, when he wasn't sidetracked doing a million other things. This was love…wasn't it?

End.

Told ya' it was gonna be a little slow, but fret thyself not. For Inuyasha shall make his debut in the next episode and hopefully things will start to pick up. Oh, and just to make it entirely clear, this will NOT be a Hojo/Kag fic. I like the guy but he's just too…nice for me. Until next time, fare thee well. 


	3. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Inuyasha. Just like to borrow him from time to time.

Aylee the Dragon- Thanks for the reviews. I totally agree that Hojo is so damn cheerful is nauseating. Runs out the room to go puke in the toilet. But all will change in the near future. Oh, and could you please enlighten me on how to allow anonymous reviews. I'm still new at this thing. Thank ya!

Melissa Byrd- Thanks for letting me know how to spell Tetsuiaga. Everyone spell it differently.

VioletRose4- This is the chappie where Yasha and Kag meet. 

ShiZnet- Calm down sweetie. This is definitely a Inu/Kag fic. No need to get all upset.

When we last left off: 

__

He was like a rock, a symbol of strength and solidity. They had had their ups and downs, but in the end, they always stuck together. He had always been there for her, when he wasn't sidetracked doing a million other things. This was love…wasn't it?

Encounter

Reluctantly Kagome left the warmth of her bed and got up to take a shower. Once finished she went downstairs just to be greeted by the enticing aroma of Carla's Belgium waffles. She smiled brightly as Kagome entered the kitchen. "Well its about time you woke up. Hungry?"

"Famished." She pulled up a chair next to her foster sister, Rin, who was a year younger than her. They both had been adopted the same day but from different agencies. Rin was by nature a sweet, sociable and amiable chatterbox. While Kagome had already blossomed into a young woman, Rin still looked like very much like the little girl they had picked up almost 6 years ago and still adored her older sister with the same enthusiasm. They both had been brought up with the same expectation of succeeding in all they do. Carla and Ron had always demanded that they be the best, which was why both girls had 4.0 cumulative GPAs and studied almost all the time. Outwardly Kagome did what she was expected and never fell short of her foster parents' expectations, but inwardly she silently wished she could relax and not be burdened down with all her responsibilities. Being class president, president of the Japanese club, and manager of both the wresting and soccer team was taking its toll. She barely had enough time to hang out with her friends, not to mention Hojo. And half the time they planned to get together he cancelled or was a no show. Exhaustion and lethargy were no strangers to her. 

"Kagome," Rin said bringing her out of her thoughts, "what are planning to do today?"

She shrugged. "Probably work on my essays for AP English." Graduation was only a month away and she still had so much to do.

Rin didn't make an effort to conceal her disappointment. "Oh. I was hoping you could come with my friends and me to the college fair in Fairfax."

"Kagome should already know what college she will be attending," Ron responded upon entering the kitchen. "Therefore it would be in her best interest to stay here and study for those AP exams coming up, right Kagome?"

'Great, another Saturday wasted.' But she only nodded in agreement. 

"I can't wait to go to college!" Rin exclaimed excitedly practically jumping up and down in her seat, her brown eyes glazed over with in enthusiasm. "Aren't you excited Kag?"

"Thrilled." 

"Well Carla and I leaving tonight," Ron stated unfolding his newspaper. "We have to meet with our clients in Norfolk and won't be back until next week. Make sure you girls do what you're supposed to do and don't cause any trouble. We will be checking in often. I trust you two. You've never caused us reason to doubt you before, so don't do anything I wouldn't do."

'Which would be absolutely nothing.' Kagome put on her best imitation of a smile. "You don't have anything to be worried about." 

Carla nodded in approval. "Good then. Now lets talk about how you're fairing in your classes." Kagome inwardly sighed. That's all they cared about. Academics was more important to them than anything else. From then on the day pretty much dragged on. Out of pure boredom she had finished all her homework for the weekend. What had kept her interest all day was her and Hojo's upcoming date. It had been such a long time since they had went somewhere nice, in which is why she called up her best friends, Charlie and Rei, so they could go shopping. 

"Explain to me again why this date with Hobo is so important," Charlie said flipping her waist length strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "I thought you hated the guy for standing you up."

Kagome shrugged. "I forgave him. Besides this internship is really important to him."

Rei sucked her teeth in exasperation. "Kag, you are too damn forgiving."

"My words exactly," Charlie replied giving her a wary glance.

"Which store are we going into first?" she asked completely ignoring the irrelevant remarks of her friends.

"Maybe Nordstrom will have some cute dresses," Rei contemplated aloud.

Miraculously, they found the perfect dress within the next twenty minutes. It was a simple but chic sapphire dress that barely came to her knees with slits on both sides. The back was out and the front dipped low enough to show the right amount of cleavage. 

"Kag, you look great!" squealed Rei in delight as Kagome modeled in front of the mirror. "That color is so you. It matches your eyes perfectly."

"I don't know," she responded hesitantly, "don't ya think it's a little…revealing?"

Charlie snorted. "The more the better." She gave her friend a sly wink. "'Sides, you don't plan on staying a virgin forever, do ya?"

Kagome felt her face burning in mortification.

"This comes from a girl who lost hers, how many boyfriends ago?" Rei asked, or rather stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"I believe it was six," Charlie confirmed, apparently not catching or choosing to ignore her cynicism.

"OK, I'll get it," Kagome said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. 

"Good, now lets start on the hair."

It wasn't until a quarter after 6 that Kagome returned home. She only had enough time to take a quick shower before slipping into her new outfit. Once she finished fiddling with her hair and applying make-up. Satisfied, Kagome gathered her purse and keys, then headed downstairs at the sound of the doorbell. Before opening the door she glanced at herself one last time in the hall mirror that hung above Carla's prized vase of faggots. AN: A bundle of sticks for those that are confused. The dress accentuated her every curve and practically glowed against her subtly tanned skin. The cobalt teardrop earrings Charlie had loaned her were a perfect accessory to her attire. Kagome grinned at herself. The cute crinkles made her hair more animated and lively. Wrapping the blue shawl around her shoulders, Kagome opened the door…to find a cheerful looking midget holding a red rose out for her.

Her smile faltered. "Umm sir, do you have the right house?"

"Hello Kagome-san," he responded, still smiling. "My name is Myouga. I am to be your chauffeur tonight." He gave a dramatic bow, holding out the rose for her. 

Kagome had half the mind to ask him if he could even reach the pedals, but held her tongue instead. She took the rose and put her smile back in place. "Thank you. Is Hojo in the limo?"

"Iie Kagome-san. It was at his request for me to drive you to the restaurant and meet you there," he replied with unnerving cheerfulness. "Come with me. Your carriage awaits you."

Wondering how much he got paid for doing this, Kagome followed him the sleek, black limo. The interior of the limo was nothing like she'd seen before. Plush leather seats, red carpet, a small mini bar, a stereo system, and a built in DVD player…Hojo must really love her. 

AN: Fear not. The Hojo/Kag fluff ends here Praises the heavens

Grinning from ear to ear, Kagome sat down on the smooth seats. It took a little over twenty minutes to reach the restaurant, mainly due to the fact that downtown Baltimore was apparently the hot spot on Saturday nights. Cars and pedestrians alike cluttered the crowded streets. The limo finally pulled up to a glamorous building clad in dazzling lights and excitement. Upon stepping out, she was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the lights. 

"Now just go in, announce yourself to the host, and she'll take you to hour table," Myouga said closing the door behind him. 

"Will you be joining us?"

He gave a hearty laugh. "No Kagome-san, unfortunately I have business elsewhere to tend to. Have a nice time on your date."

After exchanging a brief farewell, she went in. Just as Myouga had said, after mentioning her name, the host led her to a table for two on the second level, which had a stunning view of the city from the window. Her spirits sank a little when she saw that her date had yet to arrive. 

"If you need anything, just let me know," Clara the waitress stated enthusiastically as Kagome settled into her seat. After saying thanks and receiving her menu, she rested her head on her hand and gazed out of the window. The city was such a beautiful place. Her father had promised her that as soon as he was done campaigning they would all take a family vacation to New York City once day. Kagome shook her head, mentally scolding herself for bringing up the painful memories of the past. 'No, tonight has to be perfect.' She glanced at her watch. It was 8:15. OK, so he was late, no biggie. She drummed her fingers patiently on the clothed table. He would be here; he promised. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty. The waitress came by several times, each time with a more sympathetic expression than the next. Sighing, Kagome fingered the silver locket Hojo had given her three years ago for their anniversary. It was, in his words, a constant reminder of him always being there for her. How ironic the situation at hand seemed to be. Another half hour passed before Kagome took a hint.

"That's it," she muttered to herself angrily. "I'm outta here. Hojo can kiss my ass." AN: You go girl And she gathered her belongings and left. 

A blast of chilly wind hit her upon exiting the building. Dark storm clouds had gathered in the sky, threatening to unleash hell at any moment. With teeth chattering, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dialed her home phone number. After 18 rings she disconnected. 'Damn. Rin must still be at the college thing.' It was no consolation that Ron and Carla had probably already left town. She tried Rei, then Charlie, and finally Hojo as a last resort, but it seemed as if everyone had decided not to answer their phones tonight. 

'Wonderful.' She had no money so a cab was out of the question, as was the prospect of hitchhiking. Left with no other options, she chose to make the long journey home. Droplets of water began to fall steadily from the heavens. Shivering, Kagome clutched the thin shawl tighter to her body, trying to absorb what little heat the cloth could provide. She ignored the curious stares of bystanders who were probably wondering why the hell was she walking in the rain all dressed up. 

'Why the hell am I walking home' she wondered bitterly. 'That's it. As soon as I get home, I'm going to kick his ass and tell him to go screw himself. I'm tired of always being the least important thing in his life.' With renewed vigor Kagome endured the biting cold rain drops that slapped mercilessly against her body and withstood the coldness of the busy night air, but only got so far before drifting back in a state of melancholy. A wave of dizziness and light-headedness overwhelmed her senses. She growled in frustration as her sight began to blur. Guess she should have eaten something before rushing out of the restaurant. 

"Damn you, Hojo," she mumbled before completely blacking out. 

...

He shifted gears and slammed his foot on the accelerator heatedly. Cars honked angrily as he swerved between lanes in an aggressive manner. 

He growled as the gray Honda in front of him dawdled along unhurriedly. "Get the fuck outta my way!" Switching lanes yet again, he accelerated, almost giving the frightened old man a heart attack at the ferociousness of his speed and attitude. 

A scowl marred his handsome features. He was pissed off. Really pissed off. The landlady, Kaede-baba, was giving him shit again about paying his rent on time. Fuck. She knew he was still paying off the parts for his Skyline, not to mention other anonymous bills of all sorts that had a tendency stay piled a mile high on his dresser. He only made so much working as a mechanic. 

'She'll get her money when I damn well fell like paying it.' Dismissing the thought of braking, he made a sharp turn at the next intersection, barley missing pedestrians who had jumped out of the way of the speeding maniac. 

"Stay out of my way next time morons!" he snorted glancing at the rearview as the couple got up and yelled obscenities while waving middle fingers at him. As if from out of nowhere, rain began to pelt his windshield. 

"And just when I was starting to have a little fun." He flicked on his wipers and began to decelerate until he reached the speed limit. Deciding not to run the oncoming red light, he braked. He sighed, slumping wearily in his seat. Maybe city life was getting to him. Of all the places he had stayed over the past 6 years, this was the longest he had remained in one place. Rain began to come down harder, assaulting his precious car with its insistency. Maybe it was time for a change. He had trained during the past years, hard. Never giving in to the demands of his body and ignoring the protests of physical strain. He had did it all, in the jungles of the Congo to the mountains of Tibet. And just when he thought he was strong enough to bring down those bastards, they disappeared. Like out of thin air. He had went back to the complex to find it completely abandoned. 

The blaring of a car's honking jarred him out of his musings. "Aww, shut the hell up," he grumbled knowing full well they wouldn't be able to hear him, human or youkai. Turning up his music, he continued his journey to the apartment. His show would be on in a couple of minutes and he wanted to watch it from the beginning, and would have gotten the chance to if he hadn't seen a body lying halfway in the road. He had half the mind to run right over it, but the blood might spoil his new and expensive rims. 'At least curiosity didn't kill the dog.' 

He got out, ignoring the frosty rain drops that bombarded his body. 'A girl?' He made his way over to the body. 'Damned prostitutes.' Crouching down, he turned her over to see if she was in fact dead or alive. The sight that he beheld pulled at a dozen heartstrings in his chest and literally took his breath away. "Kikyo?" 

End.

Sorry for the little cliffhanger, but if I continued it would soooo much longer and right now I'm suffering from a mild case of the munchies. So until next time folks! (which will probably be in the next couple of days) 

Runs out of room and to the fridge


	4. Recollection

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if Takahashi-san is willing to share, I'd be more that happy to accept.

Last time:

__

He got out, ignoring the frosty rain drops that bombarded his body. 'A girl?' He made his way over to the body. 'Damned prostitutes.' Crouching down, he turned her over to see if she was in fact dead or alive. The sight that he beheld pulled at a dozen heartstrings in his chest and literally took his breath away. "Kikyo?" 

Recollection

He didn't know what had made him pick up this unconscious vixen off the street and bring her into his home. Perhaps it was the fact that she reminded him so much of Kikyo. At first he thought she was his lost childhood love, but then he noticed the subtle differences. For one, while Kikyo's scent had been of earthy, this girl was one of wild sakura blossoms. And Kikyo had never been able to tan so easily like this girl, even if she was out in the sun all day. Kikyo's lips also hadn't been as pouty and full as the girls. 

Reluctantly, he had stripped her of the wet clothes and had restrained himself from looking at his guests' goods. After a great deal of effort, he managed to get her into some of his clothing. 'She doesn't look half bad' he mused once settling her into his bed. With her raven black tresses surrounding her peaceful form and her skin emitting a healthy glow under the soft light of his room, she looked ethereal. The enticing aroma she was give off was actually helping to settle his nerves. He hadn't felt this calm in a long time. 

He growled, shaking his head in an effort to rid himself of unwanted thoughts. He had yet to meet this chick and she already had him acting like a lovesick fool. Shrugging off the spell that concealed his demon traits, he kicked off his shoes and stripped from the waist up. AN: Drools. You know you want to join in too.

Allowing himself to relax for the first time all day, he sank into a nearby chair. His ears twitched at the rhythmic breathing of the girl. It was unnerving how her very presence could soothe the tension he had accumulated over the day. He wouldn't have all this stress if his damn boss would give him a fucking raise. But no, Toutousai wanted to be a damn skinflint when it came to issues concerning money he deserved. But then again it was partly his fault for the unpaid bills that sat unattended on his dresser. He couldn't help it if he liked to add parts to his Skyline. The car was too damn expensive. There was a time when he didn't have a car, a home, or money. 

He sighed, remembering all too well how he had come from a misguided 13-year old to a semi-successful mechanic. The days following his escape from the complex had been difficult. He had had no food, shelter, and was constantly looking over his shoulder. Of course there had been a few occasions where he had run into underlings of Naraku, but he had had no problem putting an end to their miserable existence. Eventually they had discontinued their futile attempts in trying to recover him, especially when he had decided to leave the country. After wandering and training for a couple of years, he had returned to the states, his intention being the destruction of Naraku and his empire and retrieving the only person who he cared for in the world. When he found the abandoned complex, he'd been enraged, and even more infuriated when he found that stinking wolf, Kouga waiting for him.

*Flashback*

__

The cool night breeze ruffled his untamed mane, which glimmered in the fluorescent light of the full moon. The complex that had housed over a hundred underlings and employees of Naraku stood completely empty. Warily, he made his way through the black steel gates. It could be a set up. But that wouldn't explain why he couldn't pick up the scent of anyone, and those that lingered were barely identifiable. Grasping the hilt of Tetsuiaga, the hanyou walked to the courtyard. The only sounds that could be heard were the ceaseless chirping of crickets in the distance. 

He tilted his head back a little to get whiff of the silent night air. His ears perked up in alert a sudden movement behind him. Growling, he whirled around, a transformed Tetsuiaga in hand. "I can smell your stench wolf! Get down here and face me like a real youkai!"

A cocky smirk came across the wolf youkai's features as he propped his head up with his hand from the roof of the complex. "And the dog-faced mutt returns from his journeys abroad. What brought you back here inukuro?"

"Don't play fucking games with me wolf," he spat in anger. "Where the hell is everyone?"

The lounging wolf youkai yawned in obvious boredom. "Why do you wanna know?"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You know damn well! Where is Naraku?!"

"Here and there," came Kouga's vague reply.

Roaring in frustration with fangs bared, he leapt into the air and raised Tetsuiaga, his full intention of amputating the disgusting head of the wolf. With another knowing smirk, Kouga dodged the attack with little effort. Fragments of concrete and wood were thrown in every direction as a result of the failed maneuver. 

The hanyou's golden eyes began to tinge with red. "I'll ask you one more time, where is Naraku?" he asked in a barely controlled voice.

Kouga gave him a toothy grin. "Inuyasha, you still fight like shit even though you've had so many years to train," he replied ignoring the hanyou's snarls. "But I do have a message for from our most beloved leader," he spat in disgust. "He can no longer tolerate the insubordination and therefore has no more need for you. But due to your defiance of his will, he will bring you down and subject you to endless torture…get the picture?"

"Then where is he? And what has he done with Kikyo?"

"All will come to past in due time. Oh, and about your girlfriend, you won't be seeing anymore of her. She belongs to Naraku and exists for the sole purpose of being his puppet, as we all are. But know this," Kouga said in a monotonous tone, his piercing cobalt eyes becoming hard, "even though I hate the bastard, I must obey him."

"No you don't! Join me and we both can kill that fucking bastard!" 'What the hell was wrong with him?'

"I must or my entire pack will be killed. Enjoy your freedom Inuyasha, cuz its probably going to be short-lived." And with that he was gone in a whirlwind of dust. 

*End Flashback*

He had tried to track down the filthy wolf, but he was too damn fast. Not only could he not pick up the scent of either Kikyo or Naraku after his encounter with the wolf, but he failed in his attempts to track down his half brother, Sesshoumaru, with hopes of disemboweling the bastard. He had roamed around in frustration and loneliness for the next three years. Now living in Baltimore, he was yet again pondering moving on once more. He didn't like staying in one place for a long period of time. Although he had had relations with numerous people, he never got too close to anyone. It was too risky. 

But then again, he was tired of always being alone. Maybe he should focus on the future instead of being so absorbed with the past. He had failed Kikyo and would probably never find Naraku. His ears swiveled in the direction of his guest as she began to stir. Intrigued, he leapt up out of his chair and made his way cautiously over to where she was resting.

...

Kagome groaned. Her head was killing her. What she wouldn't give for some Advil. Coming back to reality from dreamland was no joke. Cinnamon spices overcame her senses. Wait a minute, she didn't have anything in her room that smelled in the least bit like cinnamon. Groggily, she slowly came to her senses. A blurred figure stood before her. After blinking several times, she came face to face with a white-haired, golden orbed, dog-eared demon. Then, did what any red-blooded female would do in her situation. She screamed bloody murder. 

End.

AN: See. No more Hojo…or Kikyo…for the moment. Review, review, review.


	5. Introduction

Disclaimer: ::sulks in the corner:: Unfortunately my sorry hide doesn't own Inuyasha. :: runs to bedroom and softly cries into pillow::

Thanks people for the reviews. I hope I make it to 50 soon. hint, hint ^-^

Anyway, I still contemplating on if I should incorporate the Shikon jewel in my story. But I don't know. If you think I should, do tell. Tips of all sorts are most welcome. Now, on with the show.

Last time: 

__

But then again, he was tired of always being alone. Maybe he should focus on the future instead of being so absorbed with the past. He had failed Kikyo and would probably never find Naraku. His ears swiveled in the direction of his guest as she began to stir. Intrigued, he leapt up out of his chair and made his way cautiously over to where she was resting.

...

Kagome groaned. Her head was killing her. What she wouldn't give for some Advil. Coming back to reality from dreamland was no joke. Cinnamon spices overcame her senses. Wait a minute, she didn't have anything in her room that smelled in the least bit like cinnamon. Groggily, she slowly came to her senses. A blurred figure stood before her. After blinking several times, she came face to face with a white-haired, golden orbed, dog-eared demon. Then, did what any red-blooded female would do in her situation. She screamed bloody murder. 

Introduction 

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his skull in pain, her screams reverberating throughout his entire being. "Shut the fuck up!" 

She ignored him and continued to emit the loud screeching noise. Growling, he launched himself at her and tried to clamp a clawed hand over her mouth…and instantly regretted it. Hot bolts of bluish energy lashed out upon contact with her skin, the resulting impact sending him crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room. A wave of dizziness passed over him before he came to his senses. The screeching immediately subsided, a perplexed expression crossing her features. 

"You're a miko?" he questioned incredulously disregarding the pain that was shooting up through his spine from the collision with the wall. But he didn't get an answer because no sooner had the words left his mouth, the door to his room was flung open. His two neighbors and coworkers barged in looking ready for battle.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked, baseball bat in hand.

"Yeah, we heard screaming and a loud crash," Sango said looking wildly about the room.

Inuyasha scowled before rising from the floor. "Its none of your damn business so get out." Who the hell did they think they were barging in on him? He only withstood their incessant chatter because he had to work with them. 

...

While her captor was chit-chatting with his friends, Kagome had began to slink off the opposite side of the bed, her full intent on making a mad dash for the door. She didn't know who the hell these people were and certainly didn't want to stick around to find out. As inconspicuous as possible, she slowly edged off of the bed and onto the floor. 

"Oh my Inuyasha," the guy with the small ponytail said drawing his attention from the pissed off hanyou to the lovely damsel that was attempting to escape. "Who is this beautiful young woman that has graced us with her presence?" A devious smile crept onto his face as he reverted his gaze from the girl to him. "You sly devil you. Next time be sure to keep the passionate screams of ecstasy to a minimum. And here we were thinking that you were in trouble."

A look of utter disgust tinged with a hint of embarrassment marred her captor's features. "Get out Bouzu! And if I did choose to bed with a chick, it wouldn't be a puny squirt like her!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks, feeling anger boil inside of her. "How dare you call me names! And right after kidnapping me no less! Just wait till I get out of here you egocentric, inconsiderate jerk! My parents are lawyers and once they find out about this they'll fry your ass in court and hopefully they'll give you life in some dark, damp jail cell for the rest of your miserable existence!"

For moment he looked thrown off, but that was easily overridden by the intense hateful glare he sent her. "After all I went through saving you dumb ass from drowning and freezing to death this is the gratitude I get! I should have left you out in the street where I found you!"

She was about to make a smart retort when she finally grasped the reality of her situation. The last she could remember was passing out from the cold or hunger after her now ex-boyfriend stood her up once again. So obviously this meant that he didn't actually kidnap her, but saved from an inevitable death. The anger that she had shown earlier quickly dissipated, a small shy, smile overtaking her face. "Oh," she replied sheepishly, "then I would like to extend my gratitude to my hero. Thank-you…" What was his name again?

Before he had a chance to answer, the guy with the small ponytail practically ran up to her after dropping the baseball bat and grasped her hands in his, a look of urgency shining in his bright blue eyes. "Pay no mind Inuyasha. My name is Miroku. And what may I ask, fair maiden, is your lovely name?"

"Umm…Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," she responded slightly flustered. Talk about forward.

"Kagome," he sighed in a blissful manner, "what a striking name. Your beauty is something to be cherished and revered, as is your breathtaking body and soul. And I would do all of the above if you have the honor of bearing my child."

A bat flew out of nowhere, knocking Miroku to the floor upon contact. Kagome blinked. Was this guy serious?

"Don't mind the perverted monk," said the girl placidly who had hurled it. "My name's Sango." She smiled.

"Hi Sango. I'm Kagome," she responded stepping over the swirlly eyed pervert that lay in a heap on the floor. 

"Enough of the introductions," Inuyasha snapped. "You can all leave now."

"Is he always this grumpy?" Kagome inquired with a raised brow.

"For as long as I have known him. Come on. All of this has made me hungry. Hopefully Yasha will have some food cuz I'm starving."

Happy to have found a new friend, Kagome followed her out of the room and to the little kitchen. 

"Hey! You can't just come into my home and ransack my place for food!" Inuyasha yelled as the girls embarked on their search. 

For the first time since she arrived, Kagome took a good look at her savior. He was actually kind of cute with his snow white ears, white-silver tresses, and piercing golden eyes that were at the moment full of annoyance. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Kagome walked hesitantly over to him.

He stared at her warily. "What do you want?"

Before he could react, she reached up and tweaked one of his ears. AN: Gotta love the ears! They were so soft. She began to stroke them. Inuyasha's, defensive stance melted to one of complete contentment as he closed his eyes, apparently enjoying the ministrations. A low growl or rather a low purr rumbled deep within his chest. Kagome giggled at this. She didn't know inuyoukai could purr. 

Upon hearing the sound of her giggles, Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and recoiled from her touch. "Do you always go up to complete strangers and play with their ears?" he growled half-heartedly.

"Well I've never met anybody with ears like yours."

"Keh." He folded his arms and looked away. 

"So how long have you known each other?" Kagome asked after both she and Sango had started eating out of the container of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. 

"I don't think that's any of your business," he grumbled, watching the two ravenous girls gulping down _his_ ice cream.

"I believe that it was two years ago," Miroku responded emerging from the back room sporting a rather large lump on the head. 

"We all had started working as mechanics around the same time," Sango said licking her spoon. "We were all fairly new in the city, so our boss, Toutousai pulled some strings with Kaeda-san, the landlady here, and gave us a good deal on the apartments."

"They weren't that good," Inuyasha grumbled. "Don't you think ya'll should be leaving now?"

Sango glanced at the digital clock on his microwave. "Wow it's 3 am. I gotta go to work in the morning. Thanks for the ice cream Inuyasha, and it was nice meeting you Kagome. I expect we will be seeing more of you now that you're Yasha's girlfriend."

"She not my fucking girlfriend! Now get out!" he barked.

"Until next time, my lovely Kagome-sama," Miroku said taking her hand in his and placing a chaste kiss on it. 

"Out houshi!" Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and practically threw him out the front door. 

"Why are you so mean to your friends?" Kagome asked as he slammed the door.

"They're not my friends," he griped.

"Then what are they?" She cocked her head to the side.

"They're just people who don't know how to mind their own damn business." He eyed her deliberately.

"Do all monks act like Miroku?" she questioned once more ignoring is golden fixed stare.

"Just the lecherous ones. Now if you're done asking 20 questions I would like to get to sleep. Some of us have to work in the morning."

"Who works on Sundays?"

"Obviously I do. Come on." Paying no heed to her protests, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. 

Kagome struggled futilely in his tight grasp. "This is no way to treat a guest!"

"You're not a guest. Only a nuisance," he scoffed walking into his bedroom, then tossed her unceremoniously onto the king size bed. "Now go to sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Kagome eyed him suspiciously. There was no way on earth they were sleeping the same bed.

"I'll sleep where I damn well want to. Its my apartment," he snorted as if reading her mind. "But if you must know, I'm sleeping on the couch."

She visibly relaxed. "So, does your family live around here?"

His back stiffened. "No."

"Where do they live?"

"That's none of your business. Damn, you're worse than the houshi and the taijiya," he snapped in irritation. 

Kagome shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Guess she'd struck a tender nerve. "I didn't know Sango was a demon exterminator," she commented abruptly changing the subject. 

"Well now you know so go to sleep."

She stared at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to leave?"

He snorted. "Like hell. Wouldn't want you sneaking off in the middle of the night…with my stuff." He said the last part a little too fast.

"Like there would be anything I would want to steal out of here," she muttered turning over, secretly grinning to herself. So he does care, how sweet. Suddenly tired, she settled comfortably into the sheets under the watchful gaze of her savior.

Inuyasha sighed. The girl was more trouble than she was worth asking all those damn questions. He'd even forgot to ask her about the whole miko thing. Why didn't he notice it when he first saw her? Usually he was able to use his intuition to detect certain power energies. The wench obviously didn't know what she was capable of. He rubbed his back instinctively from where he had collided with the wall.

And it didn't help that he was receiving a sense of foreboding lingering in the air. He could feel it in his bones. Growling quietly to himself, he left the room in search of the hidden presence within his abode. Something was off. Returning to his room, he retrieved the Tetsuiaga from its domicile in the back of his closet. After flicking his golden gaze at the now sleeping miko, he made his way back out of the room.

His ears perked up at the sound of scraping in the next room which primarily housed a bunch of boxes. Inuyasha removed the rusted blade from its holding and with one flick of the wrist, transformed it into a giant fang. Preparing himself for the worst, he swung the door open ready for action…to find a mouse receding within the depths of dark room in a flurry. 

"Keh, stupid mouse," he muttered. "And Kaeda-baba is making me pay all that damn money for this crappy apartment with rodents running around in it." Why was he so on edge? They wouldn't be able to find him. He had covered his tracks too well. He even used that stupid concealing spell Kaeda-baba had given him to mask the youki. He sighed, putting the untransformed fang back into the sheath. He should stop being so damn paranoid.

But all frame of thought vanished upon hearing an explosion, which had came from the next room over. 'Shit, Kagome'. Inuyasha rammed into the wall connecting the two rooms. The entire room was in shambles. Dust and debris cluttered the once tidy room. His dressers, desk, and chairs were all obliterated. His bed had been virtually split into two. Fear clutched his chest as he rushed over to where Kagome had just been sleeping. 

"Kagome!" He flung the torn mattress and tattered sheets out of his way. But there was no body. 'Where the fuck is she?'

"Looking for something hanyou?" came the sickening high-pitched voice of a female youkai.

His head snapped up in the direction of the voice. Blood began to creep into his eyes and pure rage threatened to unleash itself as he witnessed Naraku's right hand woman clutching his miko by her neck. "Put. Her. Down. Now. Kagura." He warned in a barely contained voice. Fiery hatred coursed through his veins.

End.

AN: Interesting development. 

Review if you wish. (Actually I do wish it. I love feedback)

Stay tuned if you want more.


	6. Confusion

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. Takahashi-san has the pleasure of owning Inuyasha.

Hello once again. Just want to extend my thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all and will probably comment on them next chapter. I'm kinda busy right now. But your feedback is needed and appreciated. THANK YOU ALL!!!

Last time: 

__

"Looking for something hanyou?" came the sickening high-pitched voice of a female youkai.

His head snapped up in the direction of the voice. Blood began to creep into his eyes and pure rage threatened to unleash itself as he witnessed Naraku's right hand woman clutching his miko by her neck. "Put. Her. Down. Now. Kagura." He warned in a barely contained voice. Fiery hatred coursed through his veins.

Confusion 

Kagome whimpered slightly in the tight grasp of the wind youkai. She was only able to get short gasps of air into her burning lungs. The youkai's claws were embedded, thought while not deeply still painfully into the tender regions of her neck. It was getting harder to breathe by the second. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She had just been getting into a good dream when the wind youkai had blown a hole in the side of the building and practically ripped her from the bed. How in the hell she had managed to reach the 5th floor of an apartment complex was beyond her. Kagome winced as a wet, sticky substance, presumably blood, began to trickle down her neck. 

Inuyasha's eyes flickered dangerously as thin streams of blood dripped from Kagome's neckline. "What do you want?" he spat while slowly readjusting his footing so that it would give him more speed when he lunged at Kagura.

She smirked at this. "You do realize that you sealed your fate when you ran away from Naraku. You didn't actually think that you could escape him?"

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. 'How the hell did that bastard find me? I covered my tracks thoroughly.' He scowled at himself. He had lost Kikyo to Naraku, and he'd be damned if he'd have the death of another person on his conscience. "OK, Kagura. I'll come with you quietly as long as you let the miko go," he said slowly, his fang reverting back to its original state. 

Kagome's eyes widened at this. He was willing to give himself up to save her? She guessed he had a heart after all.

Kagura snorted. "How noble of you hanyou, but whatever gave you the impression that I was here for you?" And with that she summoned her giant feather from her hair and threw Kagome onto it. 

Before Inuyasha could react, Kagura had already taken off.

"Kagome!" He let out a string of obscenities as they rose higher and higher into the cold midmorning air.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said entering and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "did I not tell to keep the noise level to a min-." He stopped in mid sentence consequently making Sango collide into him.

"What's the matter with you houshi?" Sango questioned a little flustered from his sudden movement. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock as she looked over his shoulder. The room was in shambles and Inuyasha stood amongst the chaos, his back to them as he gazed out at the city through the gaping hole in his wall. "Inuyasha," she said cautiously approaching him, "what happened?"

"That bitch took her," he snapped in irritation and whirled around, flexing his clawed hands. "I guess I'll have to go and retrieve the wench." He turned to leave. 

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, but the half demon had already leapt out of the newly formed exit. 

"Crap! We'll have to follow him by car. Come on." She grabbed his sleeve and practically flew out of the room. 

'Shit shit shit,' he cursed to himself. The wind whipped through his silver tresses as he sprinted down the deserted street. Their scents were fading quickly with thanks to the drizzle and damp weather. His ears shifted in the direction of the slowly vanishing figure towards the horizon. The constant slapping of his bare feet against the cold, wet pavement reverberated throughout the now quiet streets. 'What the hell could they want with the wench?' He seriously doubted that it was because of her miko abilities though there was potential. So deep was he in his musings that he failed to notice a pair of eyes following him with malicious intent. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kagome groggily came to her senses. Sometime between almost being strangled to death and being thrown onto a giant feather, she had passed out. Now fully awake she realized that she was now grounded in what seemed to be a forest of some kind. She didn't know there were any forests around here. Clenching her teeth in discomfort, she pushed herself off of the slick grass and came to her feet. Kagome winced at the sudden pain from her neck. Bringing her hand to her neck, she discovered that the small wounds that had been inflicted from the youkai's claws or talons or whatever they had been were already beginning to heal, but this didn't come as a surprise. She had always been able to heal faster than others from reasons unknown.

Once steadying herself, Kagome began to wander. The rays of first morning's light had begun to stretch out beyond the horizon, streaking the sky in various hues and textures. She shivered in the thin oversized shirt…shirt? When had she changed into a shirt? 

Unless _he_ had done it. A spark of anger as well as mortification ignited within her as she realized that Inuyasha had took off her dress…Kagome looked inside the shirt…_and_ had removed her bra. Her face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"I am so going to kill that lecherous bastard when I get out of here," she growled furiously, while weaving through the tall trees. 

"And by lecherous bastard you're referring to the hanyou I presume?"

Kagome whirled around at the sound of her kidnapper's voice, who was leaning casually on the trunk of a tree, fan in hand. A small smile played on the youkai's lips. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to mask the nervousness that had been aroused at the suddenness of her appearance. 

The wind youkai shrugged at this. "It's not about what I want, but more of what my boss wants of you."

Puzzlement spread across the girl's face. "What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I am talking of, Higurashi," Kagura scoffed with irritation. "You do realize your significance in the waging war between the human and youkai race."

This only confused Kagome more. "I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

She sighed in exasperation. "Do you even know of your family played in all this?"

Her heart began to ache at the mention of her parents. Why must the past be constantly brought to present? "Leave my parents out of this," she responded stiffly. "The past is buried so let it stay that way."

"On the contrary sweetie. The past, yours in particular, is the entire key to this whole situation. What Naraku wants with you I will never be able to fathom." Kagura brought her fan to her face to hide the twisted snarl that had developed. "If it were up to me I would kill your little ass and put you six feet under right along with those ignorant parents of yours."

Unfathomable amounts of bluish energy swirled around the girl at this declaration. And for a second Kagura was taken aback. She was a miko? How could such an inexperienced miko display such amounts of power? Cold, dark blue orbs replaced the once frightened ones of the Higurashi girl as her hair began to rise and fan out around her head. Kagura took a small step back. 'Where is Naraku?'

"You have no right to speak of my family in such manner," she snapped, her eyes ablaze with fury. The bluish energy pulsed around her being awaiting the command to unleashed. 

Kagura wasn't going to wait around to see what would happen if she pissed the girl off even more. With that final thought, she summoned her giant feather.

Kagome smirked at this. 'Coward.' Before the wind youkai could leave the ground, she launched the pulsating blue energy towards her, and in a flash, sent her flying into a nearby tree. Only a tattered and thoroughly battered Kagura was left lying in a heap on the wet ground. Energy cackled and cracked about her; the raw power ran through her veins. She wanted more of this. More of being in control and doing whatever the hell she wanted to do. Too long had she conformed to the rules and direction of others. It was a nice change to in control for once. She licked her lips hungrily as electric bolts of energy danced around her. 

But then it all became too much. The heat and intensity of such power began to overwhelm her senses. Tiny black dots clouded her vision and the throbbing of an oncoming migraine threatened to engulf her in excruciating pain. 

"Kagome!!!" She glanced up exhaustedly at the rapidly approaching figure as the bluish energies retreated from whence they came. Darkness steadily invaded her sight. 

"Inuyasha," she said softly before completely submitting into blackness. 

End.

AN: Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Cast your votes now!

And if you're concerned about me not revealing the past, fret thyself not. For all things hidden in the dark will eventually come to light…in later chapters of course. 

Stay tuned for the next exciting installment…if you wish. 

Review!


	7. Awakening

Disclaimer: You all know the deal. He is not mine. ::smirks wickedly:: But that doesn't mean I can't play with him from time to time.

Hello once again. ::bows to audience:: Here I am yet again with the next exciting installment of Escape. Just want to take this time and acknowledge all of my faithful people out there that take time out of their hectic lives to read my little fic.

Last time:

__

But then it all became too much. The heat and intensity of such power began to overwhelm her senses. Tiny black dots clouded her vision and the throbbing of an oncoming migraine threatened to engulf her in excruciating pain.

"Kagome!!!" She glanced up exhaustedly at the rapidly approaching figure as the bluish energies retreated from whence they came. Darkness steadily invaded her sight.

"Inuyasha," she said softly before completely submitting into blackness.

Awakening

Inuyasha paced impatiently back and forth outside Kaede's room. It was all his fault she had gotten into this mess in the first place. They were probably wanted to get to him through her…or did this have anything to do with him at all? He growled. 'What the hell had she been thinking? She could've been killed emitting all that fucking energy.' He had sensed her aura flare out and had immediately raced in that direction, only to see her fall out and would've collapsed to the ground had he not arrived just in time to catch her. She had been complete depleted of energy and unconscious. There hadn't been any sign of Kagura, though her scent was still fresh. Miroku and Sango pulled up only a few moments after he had arrived and had driven them back to the apartments, all the while Kagome had been in his arms with him constantly checking her pulse to make sure she was breathing. Kaede was diagnosing her now. He paced some more.

"Inuyasha sit down. You're driving me up the wall with all that pacing," Sango said in mild annoyance from the Kaede's couch.

"Why my dearest Sango," Miroku said with a devious smile," I am ready and willing to drive you up the wall…and any other place at your command."

Inuyasha winced at the loud slap, the sound echoing in his sensitive ears. "Dammit Miroku, keep your fucking lecherous ways to yourself."

"Where would the fun in that be?" he responded pouting, and rubbed his bruised cheek that was now sporting a red handprint.

The door opened abruptly and Kaede stepped out. Inuyasha immediately ran up to her. "So? Is she OK?"

"Gee Inuyasha, didn't know you cared so much," Sango remarked wryly.

The anxious façade of the hanyou quickly changed to one of nonchalance. "Keh," he snorted crossing his arms and looking away. "I don't care. But I went through all that trouble to save the wench and I just wanted to make sure all of my efforts didn't go to waste."

Miroku coughed. Sango rolled her eyes. Kaede said nothing.

"Kaede, why would Naraku be interested in Kagome-chan?" Sango asked moving toward the old woman as the monk tried to scoot closer to her on the couch, his wandering hand nearing her thigh.

Although his back was turned, Inuyasha kept an ear trained on the conversation at hand.

Kaede brought a wrinkled hand to her slightly sagging chin. "I don't have any idea why. She's a strong miko, that she is, but she is untrained and her powers are wild and untamed. I had Shippou run an background check on the lass."

"Who knows what runs through the twisted mind of Naraku," Miroku said solemnly, unconsciously clenching the hand clad in cloth and beads.

"Where do you think your are going?" Kaede questioned as the hanyou began making his way into the room where the sleeping miko lay.

"What does it look like old women?" he replied casually before entering. "I'm making sure her presence doesn't cause anymore disturbance or holes in the wall."

"Speaking of holes in the wall, tis a rather large one in your apartment, the one in which ye has yet to pay rent on."

Inuyasha inwardly cringed. 'Damn, forgot about that.' "Miroku has agreed to pay for all damages and my rent." He slipped in and closed the door behind him. He smirked to himself upon hearing the instant protests of the monk, then made his way to the bed where the miko lay dormant in. It was the second time he got to see her sleeping, peaceful form. His apprehensiveness instantaneously evaporated as the aroma of sakura blossoms caressed his senses, which strangely alleviated his tensions.

He frowned, pulling up a chair to the bed. She looked so damned pale. The vivacious color that had once been vibrant on her face had dulled to a ghostly white, reminding him faintly of Kikyo. He sighed, bringing his clawed hands to his face. He had failed in protecting his childhood friend and love. She had meant everything to him and had let her down. He wouldn't let history repeat itself with this girl.

His ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's erratic breathing. Instantly he rose from his perch to the bed. She squirmed and whimpered in her sleep, silent tears streaming down the corners of her eyes. 'Damn nightmares.' He frowned, then pulled her body gently into his lap so that she melded perfectly against his chest. "Shhh, wench. I'm here," he whispered soothingly into her ear in an uncharacteristic show of concern and stroked her silky tresses softly. "Nothing will harm you. I'll protect you." He rested his cheek upon her head, letting her delicious scent wash over him in waves.

Whether from his calming presence or his vow of protection, Kagome's squirming gradually ceased and she finally relaxed in his hold. Inuyasha continued to hold her against him. Why in the hell did he feel so possessive over this one little girl? He had shut people out of his lives for so long, he forgot how good the closeness of another being felt. As sleep began to take him, he let the warmth of the girl permeate his body.

Unbeknownst to them both, the wall he had built around his heart slowly began to chip away bit by bit.

__

Flashback

"What's your job mommy?" little Kagome asked staring up at her mother as she peeled potatoes.

"Why do you ask?" Hitomi questioned smiling down at her daughter.

"Cuz we have to write a paper on a person that in.. in…inflwenzes-"

"Influences Kagome," she corrected.

"Yeah, influences our society."

"And why did you pick me?"

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and stomped the floor impatiently. "Mommy don't beat the bush!"

"Beat around the bush." She rinsed off the potato. "I'm a diplomat."

Kagome stared at her blankly.

"Lets see…I present my ideas and the opinions of others on how everyone can get along. Right now, I'm trying to get youkai and humans to live peacefully together."

"Is Daddy a diplomat too?"

"Yes he is." Hitomi diced the potato.

Kagome thought for a moment. "How come youkai and humans don't get along?"

She stopped dicing to look down into the eyes of the curious blue-gray eyes child. "Well Kagome, some people don't think that we should live together. Some humans want to rid the country of youkai and some youkai want to get rid of humans."

"Does Naraku want to get rid of humans?"

A shiver went down Hitomi's spine at the mention of his name. "How do you know him?"

"Daddy was talking about him on the phone. He says that 'that slimy two-faced bastard is tearing this country apart' and that Daddy wants to 'put his foot so far up Naraku's ass that-"

"Ok, ok," Hitomi cut her off frowning. She would have to talk to Akira about his language usage around Kagome. "Yes, Naraku does want to get rid of humans, but that's what we're here for. Your father and I will make sure that never happens."

"My mommy and daddy are heroes!" Kagome squealed.

End flashback

Kagome stirred. Images and flashes of her past had plagued dreams. Unwanted emotions and feelings had been awakened. Why the hell was she reminiscing about all this now? She had made sure that all of those memories had been buried along with her family all those years ago. Recollections of her family had replayed over and over in her mind, until a smooth, masculine voice broke through the madness and had quieted her thoughts with a vow of protection.

Barely audible voices pulled her out of her thoughts. Reluctantly Kagome opened her eyes to a blurred figure looming above her, a pair of fuzzy dog ears capturing her attention. A wave of nostalgia flooded her mind. She had seen those before, those cute furry ears…and piercing golden orbs. But where? Finding remembering too painful as a dull headache began to throb in her temples, Kagome shrugged the feeling off and blinked to clear her vision. She could barely remember the events that took place yesterday and yet was starting to know everything that happened in her past.

"Kagome?" asked the uncertain hanyou. He had started to worry when she awakened but began staring off into space.

She locked her eyes Inuyasha's gaze, which was full of hidden concern and uneasiness. Before she could respond, a small furry body bounded up onto the bed. He cocked his head to the side to get a better view of the newly awaken goddess-like woman. His interest had been piqued when he read about her background. She had had such a sad life. When he told his grandma, she had made him promise to not tell anybody.

Kagome smiled, instantly forgetting her previous anxieties for the moment.

"Hi," he said shyly, looking down. "I'm Shippou."

"Hi Shippou. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She slowly sat up and tugged the kitsune onto her lap.

Inuyasha's left ear twitched and his eyes narrowed to slits in irritation as the urge to rip the child from her hold intensified. "Don't have somewhere to be brat?" he growled dangerously.

"Nope," he responded happily as she ran her fingers ran through his red hair and played with his bushy tail. He opened one eye to see the hanyou practically seething at Kagome's display of affection towards him. The kitsune smirked. 'That's what he gets for being mean to me all the time.' Whenever Shippou had wanted to play with him, he only flicked him off or threw him somewhere until his Kaede-baba threatened to evict him.

"You are so cute!" she squealed hugging the small child.

A growl rose in the back of his throat possessively. "All right runt time for you to leave." He plucked the content kitsune for her arms and flung him roughly in the direction of the door, which by chance happened to be closed. Shippou slammed head first into the door with a loud thump and slid to the floor.

Shippou grabbed his head in pain and his green eyes began to water.

'Ah shit.'

Wails and shrieks of pain erupted from the small kitsune, cutting through the silence of the room.

Kagome, slightly shocked at the brutality of the demon, rushed over to the bawling child and swept him up in her arms to console him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha yelled over the shrieks, clamping his ears to his skull in an effort to rid himself of the excruciating pain that was being caused by the brat.

"It's ok Shippou," Kagome said stroking his tail tenderly. "I won't let the cruel hanyou hurt you anymore."

"Cruel?" he responded incredulously staring at her in bewilderment. 'She calls me cruel and I'm the one that took care of her ass all three days she was out?'

"Yes cruel!" she snapped at him. "What are you deaf! How could you do something like that to little Shippou!?"

Anger surged through him. "What the hell! He a fucking full blooded demon for fuck's sake! The little monster probably didn't feel a damn thing!"

"And stop using all that foul language around impressionable children! Don't you have any home training? Or did your first master forget to break you?"

"Listen here wench-!"

"My name isn't wench!" She cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck what your damn name is!" His blood was racing. Never had he been challenged in a verbal match this exhilarating with anyone.

She gave an uncharacteristic growl at the hanyou. "You are by far the most inconsiderate and rudest jerk I've met in my life."

He snorted. "You act like I care."

"Stupid asshole!"

" Dumb bitch!"

"Arrogant bastard!"

Shippou had stopped his shrieks when their explicit verbal spar overrode his screams of pain, even though it didn't hurt in the least bit. He likely the attention Kagome paid to him and felt jealous when she had stopped to fight with Inuyasha.

"I'm not arrogant!" he shot back indignantly.

"I beg to differ," she responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Never in her life had she spat such harsh and demeaning words to a person. 'But this ass totally deserves it' she thought smirking to herself. She grinned to herself. This was actually kind of fun.

Inuyasha was thrown off for a second upon seeing the grin spread across her features. "Oi bitch, what's so damn amusing?"

But she never got to answer since the door swung open with Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all coming in.

"And what are you all doing in here?" Inuyasha asked not bothering to hide the irritation he felt right now for not getting to finish what he and the wench had started.

"Last time I checked I owned this building," Kaede said dryly.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said, his eyes gleaming with joy, "you're finally awake."

She only blinked. "Finally awake? How long have I been out?"

"For about three days," Shippou answered scampering onto her shoulder.

"Three days!" 'Crapcrapcrapcrap. Ron and Carla are gonna kill me! And Rin. I bet she's worried out of her mind.'

"Don't worry Kagome-chan," Sango reassured, "I contacted your sister and told her that you were staying over my place for a few days."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank you Sango." 'I'm probably so behind in my classes.'

"You should thank Inuyasha too," Miroku proclaimed sending a wicked grin Inuyasha's way. "He hasn't left your side since you fell unconscious. Didn't even go to work."

A considerable amount of red crept onto both of their cheeks. Kagome immediately felt bad. She had accused him of being all those bad names and he had taken care of for three days. "Umm," Kagome began suddenly bashful, her face flushed, "thanks, Inuyasha. Sorry for calling you all those names."

"Keh." he crossed his arms. "Don't expect me to baby-sit your ass again. Takes up too much of my fucking time."

Her smile faltered, her brow began to twitch. "I apologize to you and you act like a jerk in return? I knew I was right. You're nothing but an insensitive stuck up bastard! I hate you!"

"Fuck you too bitch!" he snorted, effectively hiding the pain he felt when her words sliced through his heart, slightly confused as to why her dislike towards him affected him. Usually he didn't give a damn about what people thought of him.

"I'm going home." She whirled around and stalked out, and would've made it had it not been for the hand that latched onto her arm, preventing her from continuing her journey.

"Wait child," Kaede said, "let Inuyasha escort ye home. He can be a bit brash at times, but he has a noble heart hidden under all that arrogance."

"See," he smirked, "I have a noble heart."

Miroku coughed once more, hiding his snickers. Sango once again rolled her eyes.

Kagome and Shippou glared daggers at him.

Kaede looked expectantly at her, waiting for an answer.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine. He can take me home."

A smile graced her haggard features. "Good then. Tomorrow afternoon Inuyasha will bring you back here so we can start your miko training."

"Miko training?" She frowned, bits and pieces of the previous night slowly coming back to her. "How did I become a miko? Nobody in my family had that kind of power. My grandfather only thought he did." She ignored the impulse to break down and cry with the memories of her deceased family. No, she had to be strong, for them if not herself.

"Shippou and I will look into that," Kaede spoke quickly, knowing she was treading on unstable grounds, "you just focus on gaining your strength back. You're going to need it when we begin your training."

Kagome smiled and bent down to hug the old woman. "Thank you Kaede,"

"Tis no problem child." She eyed hanyou warily, who was at the moment looking so very bored. "Take care of her Inuyasha."

She only got a grunt in response.

As Kagome said her farewells to her new friends, Kaede's brow furrowed in deep thought. Her family had been murdered in their home the day before her birthday. The murderer had never been caught. The police report had said that she had seen their corpses brought out of the house, yet weeks later appeared perfectly normal. Events like that should normally traumatize a child for life without proper therapy. But she had went to sessions and appeared perfectly normal while in foster care.

'If she doesn't grieve I fear that her anguish will eventually consume her.' She would have to speak with Inuyasha in making her more open about her past. Who knew what would happen if she keeps those feelings bottled up inside her. Kaede feared the worst, especially with all her untamed miko powers.

"Your late."

Kagura inwardly cringed at the sound of his smooth, dangerous voice. 'Bastard, I couldn't care less about you and your damn priorities.' But she smartly held her tongue. She didn't need anymore beatings right now. The one she received from that human wench was enough for now.

Dark miasma curled around his ominous form as he walked up to his subordinate. "So," he drawled tracing her jaw line with his claw, "is it her?"

"It is." She held her breath, waiting for him to lash out with fury.

But he appeared to be unfazed by her words. "Judging from the scrapes and bruises inflicted on your body, am I correct in presuming that she is strong?"

Kagura only nodded and bowed her head, her bangs hiding the shame and anger in her dark eyes at the prospect of being defeated by a lowly human.

He gripped her chin and tightened his hold, lifting her face to meet his emotionless black orbs. "Send Kouga to retrieve her." He released his hold and turned to walk away.

"But wouldn't killing the bitch be better?"

He stopped walking. "Kagura, I only tolerate you because you are my offspring. But don't think that I wouldn't hesitate to decapitate your worthless hide for undermining my decisions. Next time I won't be so lenient. Is this understood?"

"Yes…Naraku."

End.

AN: More twists, more turns, more characters, more to come…

Review and tell me whatcha think.


	8. Friends

Disclaimer: Jade: 'Who's your daddy…err…mommy?'

Inuyasha: 'Uhhh, Rumiko Takahashi?'

Jade: ::nods sadly:: 'Yes, yes she is.

Hello once again. Here I am back in action for the next exciting installment of Escape. Enjoy people! And I personally would like to thank all my reviewers. I love you all. ::tosses hugs and kisses to the audience:: Its all for you guys!

Last Time:

__

He gripped her chin and tightened his hold, lifting her face to meet his emotionless black orbs. "Send Kouga to retrieve her." He released his hold and turned to walk away. 

"But wouldn't killing the bitch be better?" 

He stopped walking. "Kagura, I only tolerate you because you are my offspring. But don't think that I wouldn't hesitate to decapitate your worthless hide for undermining my decisions. Next time I won't be so lenient. Is this understood?"

"Yes…Naraku."

Friends

Kagome blinked in surprise at the flaming red Skyline. "This is your car?" 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes while unlocking the door. "No, I just like sticking my keys into other people's cars for the fun of it," he responded dryly, climbing in and shutting the door behind him.

She stared at him incredulously before following his lead. "Well now I know you're not a gentleman," she grumbled setting in.

"No shit. Figure that one out all by yourself?" Inuyasha remarked sardonically. He put the key into the ignition. The car instantly came to life as he continually pressed the accelerator to get it warmed up. 

"Are we going to sit here all afternoon while you rev up your engine or can I go home today?" she commented after a couple of moments went by. She had already given him directions before they had left the building.

Inuyasha grinned, flashing her his pearly white fangs. "You'd better buckle up sweetie." Before she could comply, he switched to drive from neutral and took off at such an alarming rate Kagome was literally thrown back into the seat, knocking her very breath away. 

The car barreled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, disregarding all other vehicles in its way as it swerved onto the main street. Cars honked, pedestrians cursed from almost being run over, and stop signs were not heeded. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and was for the second time that day taken aback by her. Instead of being scared out of her wits like he had expected her to be, she actually looked excited. The air whipped through her raven black tresses which reflected the rays from the afternoon sun as they danced to and fro to the wind's rhythm . Her porcelain face was flushed with red and her warm, blue eyes sparkled with exhilaration. Inuyasha's heart skipped at beat, then he shook his head in frustration at the feeling. 'Why the hell is she making me feel this way?' 

"Inuyasha watch out!"

The hanyou came out of his daze just in time. He jerked the car to the right, narrowly missing the bumper of the blue minivan. 

"Are you trying to get us killed, Cujo?" she scoffed.

He growled at her. "Would you rather walk home?" 

"…"

"That's what I thought, so shut the fuck up and let me drive my damn car." 

"Can you go 24 hours without cursing?"

"Obviously not."

"Maybe you should try." She pressed.

"Maybe you should mind your own damn business."

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and settled back into the seat. How was she supposed to make small talk when he refused to open up. 'Whatever, if he wants to be a stuck up ass, he can wallow in his own foulness. I refuse to be a part of it.' Minutes went by. Only the sound of wind thrashing against the car and the steady hum of the engine filled the silence in the car. Kagome drummed her fingers against the edge of the window in boredom. She hated awkward silences. "Can you at least turn on the radio?"

"No." Inuyasha heard her sigh once more and a part of him felt guilty. He had been kind of harsh to her ever since he met her…or whenever she was awake for that matter. He hated the fact that over the little time that they had spent together she was awakening emotions and feelings he had locked inside of him so long ago. He had always been wary of strangers, youkai and human alike, but this girl instantly put him at ease with her calming scent and fiery personality. He shifted gears a little too violently in frustration, his ears flattening themselves to his skull.

Kagome noticed this and took time to study his beautifully chiseled features, which were now marred with irritation and confusion…and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. His silvery-white hair was strewn about in a wild manner. His delicious lips were upturned in the usual snarling manner, his fangs glistening against the sunlight. 'Hold on, did I just say his lips were delicious?' Kagome thought with mortification, her face turning 3 different shades of red. She also took note of his well-defined chest through his thin t-shirt that revealed every contour of his upper body. 'If he wasn't such a jerk I wouldn't hesitate to go out with him.' Kagome sighed dejectedly. Too bad none of the guys at her school were this attractive. 

Inuyasha's nose twitched as an assortment of her mixed emotions assaulted his senses, although he hadn't minded her checking him out. 

'Even Hojo can't compare to him.' Kagome continued her musings. 'He doesn't even have the snow-white puppy ears.' A sudden urge overcame her to tweak his ears. She bit her bottom lip and reached over to touch one in its flattened position. It stiffened at first, but soon relaxed as she coaxed it out of its defensive position so that it stood upright. Kagome giggled. She would never get tired of the velvety silkiness of them. 

Inuyasha's lips curved up into a half-smile as her gentle touch sent ripples of pleasure from head to toe. A low purr rumbled in his chest. Kagome giggled again. He suddenly snapped out his stupor. "Would you please refrain from touching my appendages?" 

She stopped stroking his ear but didn't remove her hand, only stared at him in mild astonishment. "Wow Inuyasha. I think that the first time you've spoken to me without using one foul word. And you actually said please. I must be changing you for the better." 

"Or worse," he muttered.

Kagome tweaked his ear one last time for good measure before returning her hand to her lap, then glanced at their surroundings. She was almost home. "My house has the red shutters."

Inuyasha turned into the arching driveway, somewhat surprised at the sheer magnitude of the house, or rather mansion. He hadn't dubbed Kagome as the stuck up, rich girl type. "Damn wench, what are your parents, doctors?"

He must have said something wrong because he felt the temperature of the car drop a couple of notches. "My foster parents are lawyers," she responded stiffly as he slowed the car to a halt. 

Why did he feel so guilty all of a sudden? "You can pick me up at 3 tomorrow from Shikon High." She stated matter of factly reaching for the door handle. The energetic spark that had danced in her sapphire eyes just a few moments ago had disappeared. 

"What? So now I'm your fucking chauffeur?" he inquired feigning irritation, though in actuality he wouldn't mind picking her up. Her company wasn't half bad. In all the time that she had been around him he hadn't once sunk into his usual depression, which had up until now had been his sole company.

Kagome grinned at this as she got out. "Guess you are now, _sweetie._" She slammed the door shut. 

"Don't slam my fucking door! Do you know how much this shit cost!?" She heard him yell out the window as she ran up the steps. 

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome opened the door and waved to the dust as the angry hanyou sped away. 

"Kagome!" Rin squealed practically sprinting down the steps. Kagome smiled at her younger foster sister. Even though they were one year apart she still acted as though she were ten years old, mature wise. "Do you know how lonely it gets with only me in this place?" She questioned her older sister, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Uh, Rin. Can't…breathe." The younger reluctantly let go. "Where are your suitcases? I thought you were staying over at one of your friends house for a couple of days? And those don't look like any of your clothing. And why weren't you at school? Usually I always see you hanging out with your friends. Oh my god, did something happen to you?"

Kagome inwardly cursed. Damn Rin's persistency. Why did she have to be so smart? Oh, I forgot. Because we were trained to be. "Umm, let me go take a quick shower and then I'll get back to ya k?" 

Rin eyed her suspiciously before letting her go. "Ok Kag, but we are so going to talk when you are finished."

Kagome sighed trudging up the long, spiral staircase and to her room. For some strange reason she wasn't as happy to be home as she thought she would be. She couldn't be missing Inuyasha, could she? She gave a very Inuyasha-like growl in frustration and opened to door to her room. Her mouth drop. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Inuyasha grinned lazily at her. He was stretched out over her bed, his head propped up with one hand. "Now is that any way to greet a guest?" 

Making sure that Rin wasn't behind her, she quickly shut the door, then whirled around to face the hanyou. "How did you get in here? Why are you here?"

He yawned in boredom. "You really shouldn't leave your balcony door open. Anybody could come up here."

She quirked a brow. "Well that answers my first question, what about the reason why you're here?"

"Don't get any ideas that I like ya or anything. Kaede said to make sure that this place was secure before I left." He jumped up. "And now that my mission is complete I must return to home base. Sayonara sucker."

She rolled her eyes as he leapt off of the balcony, but was inwardly pleased that he was actually concerned for her safety, even though he refused to show it. She grinned to herself and went to shower. 

...

"You were sick for three days?" Charlie asked as they pulled up to the school in her Toyota Camry.

"Hence the reason I wasn't in school," Kagome replied. She was so not ready to go back to school. Even though she had been unconscious half the time she was away, it was still nice with no homework or projects or teachers for that matter. The only person she had told the entire story to was Rin, and she was still trying to let it all sink in. 

"Did Hojo give you cooties?" Rei smirked. 

Kagome sank deeper into the seat. She had totally forgotten about him. A scowl spread across her face in remembrance of what he did to her that night. "I don't want to talk about him."

"Oh my. What happened?" Charlie questioned, her interest piqued. "Didn't he take you out last weekend?"

As they got out of the vehicle and entered the prep school, she told her tale of woe to her two friends, excluding the whole miko scenario. Some things were better left unsaid. 

"Well I'll be dipped in shit and rolled bread crumbs," Rei said closing her locker, thoroughly dumbfounded by the events that had taken place in her friend's life. "I knew that Hojo was a bloody bastard. I knew it. Why didn't listen to me? You could've been killed or kidnapped by rapists or homicidal maniacs."

Charlie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "So about this Inuyasha character, is he available? He sounds absolutely gorgeous by the way you describe him."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Why was she not surprised at her comment?

"Umm Charlie, you're complete missing the point here." Rei whacked her head playfully. "Kagome here could've been beaten and trampled or run over or something horrible like that."

"Well she wasn't. Stop being so pessimistic all the time." She wagged her finger in front of Kagome's face. "If you ask me, I say we go and have a little chitchat with your friend Hojo." Charlie clapped her hands. "Lets get Hiten and his brother to go jump him or set his car on fire or burn down his house."

"Lets not," Kagome said suddenly tired. 

"Not even a wedgie?" She pouted. 

"Can we talk about something-" She was cut off by the ringing of the bell. 

"Crap, I'm going to be late again. See you at lunch Kaggie, Charlie." Rei said and ran down the opposite end of the hall. 

"Come on, lets get this day in hell over with." Charlie grabbed her friend's hand and led her to their homeroom, in which Kagome so did not want to be right now. "Now I want you to be strong. Ignore anything the bastard says to you. I've got your back," she whispered encouragingly as they entered the classroom.

A bundle of red roses and a small card lay dormant on her desk. She sensed Hojo trying to capture her attention, but pointedly ignored him. 'Does he really think he could ditch me all the time then try and make up with a bunch of lame flowers.?' Kagome took the flowers and card off of the desk, opened a nearby window, and watched them flutter to the ground after throwing them out. For the remainder of the period, she ignored the antics of Hojo as he tried to talk to her and ignored the incessant chatter of the teacher. This continued throughout the rest of the day. It wasn't until it was dismissal that she had to encounter his presence. 

Kagome glanced at her watch. Typical Inuyasha to be late. She so wanted to get away from here. "Kagome, can we talk?" Her body went rigid at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want," she responded coldly.

Hojo shifted uncomfortably. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Right here seems fine to me." 'Come on Yasha, where are you? Save me from this creep.'

As if hearing her mental plea, his fiery red Skyline came speeding into the parking lot bypassing the students and cars alike with disturbing accuracy. His vehicle made a beeline toward her, coming to a complete stop only inches away from where she stood. Kagome contained her excitement as best she could. "Umm Hojo," she started, gathering her courage to say what had plagued her mind for the past couple of days, "I don't think we should see each other anymore. I mean, you're always busy and you have absolutely no regard for my feelings." Inuyasha honked the horn impatiently. She got a glare his way, not liking to be rushed. "We hardly get to see each other as it is. It would just be best if we were to remain friends." With a renewed sense of freedom, she started for the car, but Hojo had caught her hand in his before she could leave. 

"Kagome," he began, his voice beginning to quiver, "we have so much history. Please don't throw it all away just because I missed a couple of dates. I said I was sorry, and I am. I am the most pathetic boyfriend alive, I know, just give me a chance to redeem myself. Please."

Kagome felt her resolve weakening. "I am done giving you chance after chance Hojo. I need someone who will always be there for me not matter what. Obviously you can't do it." She tried to take back her hand, but he only gripped it tighter. 

"Don't do this to me Kaggie," he pleaded urgently. "I promise I'll be better, just give me one more chance. That's all I'm asking for."

"Did you not hear the lady? She says she's fed up with your ass so get moving," Inuyasha growled menacingly, getting out of his car. Possessiveness and jealousy had taken a hold on him as he had watched the display that took place before him. Obviously the guy couldn't take a hint after Kagome told him off. 

The guy, Hobo or whatever his name was, blinked in confusion at him. "Kagome who is this?"

"I'm her new boyfriend pussy boy, so get the steppin'." Inuyasha smirked as the boy paled considerably , but took pleasure in the way Kagome's face became tainted with red after his declaration. A crowd had begun to gather, all interested in the scenario that was taking place. 

"K-Kagome, is this true?" Hojo sputtered.

"Yes its true. What are you deaf moron?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Come on Kag, lets beat the road."

Hojo blocked her from the hanyou. "She's not going anywhere." Though his voice wavered a little, he locked his gaze on his opponent defiantly. 

Kagome blinked in surprise. Hojo had guts? She never would have guessed amongst all that softness. 

'Is this guy fucking serious?' Inuyasha smirked at him. "Pussy boy, I'll give you three seconds to back away from my woman before I disfigure your shit filled ass, bitch!"

She glared at Inuyasha before putting a hand on Hojo's shoulder. "It's over Hojo. Move on."

He shook his head furiously. "I refuse to."

"One…" Inuyasha began surveying his claws. 

"Hojo please." But he once again refused. Murmurs began to circulate within the congregation of students as their anticipation rose. 

"Two…" He cracked his knuckles. 

Then Hojo did something not even he knew he was capable of. Spinning around, he took a shocked Kagome in his arms and brought his lips to hers in a last attempt to win back her heart. 

Red hot anger he hadn't felt in over half a decade came pouring into his veins at the sight. Blood began to tinge his irises, as his youki flared in rage. Using his god-like speed, he rushed over to kissing couple and ripped Hojo from her lips. "Bitch, if you ever come near her again, I will not hesitate to rip your innards out!" he spat, fighting off the urge to kill as he held the frightened boy by his throat. 

Sensing that Inuyasha wasn't playing around with Hojo, Kagome walked cautiously toward him. "It's ok Yasha." She placed her hand on the arm that suspended her ex in the air. "He won't come near me again. You can put him down now." 

Whether from he melodic voice and tender touch, or by her calming and blissful scent, his youki began to recede, his anger slowly melting. Reluctantly he dropped the boy in an undignified heap on the ground, who was now gasping for breath. Turning her attention from the Hojo to Inuyasha, she brought her hands to his face, which he had conveniently hid behind his bangs. "Yasha, you ok?" Slowly but surely, the red withdrew, revealing those amber orbs she had come to love. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed into her eyes, which were like bottomless pools of blue.

"Keh, I'm fine." He looked away, not liking how she was affecting him. 

"OK people, show's over. Lets move on now." Charlie said shooing away the bystanders. 

"I know you all have lives so why don't you go back to them and leave the happy couple alone," Rei remarked. Either pitying the poor fool or just feeling sorry for him, a group of males drug Hojo's limp body back inside the school so that he could be attended to by the nurse. 

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Thank you. You saved my ass back there."

"So now your little ass owes me," he snorted, trying to ignore the warmth that was steadily creeping throughout his body due to her touch. 

She grinned. "So I guess that means we're friends now, right?"

"You can think whatever the hell you want to." She took this for a yes. 

"So you're Inuyasha," Charlie commented studying him up and down. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"I am loving your hair. What kind of shampoo do you use?" Rei inquired twirling a lock of his silky hair around her finger. 

"Would you wenches fuck off!" He growled, trying to bask in the warmth of Kagome. 

"Oooohh, he's feisty. I love him Kaggie!?" Charlie squealed.

"You wouldn't happen to have a brother would you? Does he have these cute furry ears too?" Rei questioned once again, and tweaked one of them in curiosity. 

Kagome laughed retracting her arms from his neck with some unwillingness. "I'll be right back. I need to get something out of my locker."

His amber eyes widened in fear. "You're going to leave me here with them?"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," Charlie reassured waving Kagome off. 

"Are those your real eye color? If not, where did you get those contacts. I am so lovin' them!" Rei remarked enthusiastically.

Grinning, Kagome walked back into the school full of happiness. Hojo would finally be out of her life. And she could only hope that the blossoming friendship she and Inuyasha had would someday turn into something more. This only made her grin widen. While unlocking the locker, a sudden chill was went down her spine. Something wasn't right. She glanced down the opposite ends of the hall, but they were empty. Kagome quickly grabbed her bookbag and shut the locker. A clawed hand clamped over her mouth out of the blue as a musky scent filled her nostrils. She squirmed and tried to get free to no avail. Another arm wrapped around her waist. 

"Stop fucking moving," the youkai whispered into her ear.

Angry now, Kagome brought her head back and butted her adversary in the face. A string of obscenities followed the impact and she struggled even harder to get free, but he still kept his hold on her tight. One last idea came to mind. With all the jaw power she could muster she bit down as hard as she could on the hand that was clamped to her mouth. 

He yelped in pain and surprise, withdrawing his hand for a second. 

"Inuyasha!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before a clawed finger made contact with the pressure point on the back of her neck and she slumped into unconsciousness. 

Inuyasha's ears jerked to alert at the sound of Kagome's voice. She was in trouble. Extricating himself from her two friends' grasp, he sprinted toward where her distress call had come from. "Kagome!" There was not a soul in sight. He sniffed the air urgently. He could smell her lingering scent, and also the faint smell of another. Inuyasha growled dangerously, his ears flattening atop his head as he recognized who's scent his was. 

__

'Kouga.'

End.

AN: Oooohh, and the plot thickens. Tell me whatcha think!!! 


	9. Taken

Disclaimer: All that I own is the half eaten Snickers bar that lies before me. ::munches away sadly::

Ciao people! Here I am once again and as usual with the next exciting installment. Divulge yourself in my little fantasy and review! Gotta know whatcha think. Oh, and pay no heed to the lil Kouga/Kag fluff. It means absolutely nothing…to Kagome at least. 

Review responses:

Lianna: Well thank you. I love it too!

iNiGmA: Calm down sweetie, its not worth dying. (Though I am glad that u like it so much!) ^-^

Jason: You are a weird one. But thanks anyway.

New Fan: Of course Kouga will make his claim. It just wouldn't be right without it. Am I right or am I right?

PeachesDani: And more surprises to come!

cute baby: of course Kouga will fall in love with her. The feeling just wont be so mutual. 

Cryxxy-chan: I don't know why I've gotten so few. But it really doesn't matter to me. As long as ya'll are happy! 

Last time:

__

Angry now, Kagome brought her head back and butted her adversary in the face. A string of obscenities followed the impact and she struggled even harder to get free, but he still kept his hold on her tight. One last idea came to mind. With all the jaw power she could muster she bit down as hard as she could on the hand that was clamped to her mouth. 

He yelped in pain and surprise, withdrawing his hand for a second. 

"Inuyasha!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before a clawed finger made contact with the pressure point on the back of her neck and she slumped into unconsciousness. 

Inuyasha's ears jerked to alert at the sound of Kagome's voice. She was in trouble. Extricating himself from her two friends' grasp, he sprinted toward where her distress call had come from. "Kagome!" There was not a soul in sight. He sniffed the air urgently. He could smell her lingering scent, and also the faint smell of another. Inuyasha growled dangerously, his ears flattening atop his head as he recognized who's scent his was. 

__

'Kouga.'

Taken

Inuyasha barreled through the school, his eyes narrowed to slits and tingeing with red. 'How dare that fucking bastard take her away from me. Perfect fucking timing.' He flew out of the front door, practically taking it off its hinges. The mingled scents of Kagome and the wolf still hung in the air, only a few minutes old and seemed as if they were heading west. 

'Hang on Kag,' he thought and took of in their direction, completely forget about his abandoned Skyline. 'Once I find that stinking wolf, I'll rip his fucking hands off for laying his filthy claws on you.' Kouga had already got a head start, which was all the more reason for picking up speed. 

Kagome groaned as she felt the wind caress her scalp. She must've fallen asleep in Inuyasha's car. She smiled in her sleep at the prospect, but frowned. Something was off. Why did she feel all of the blood rushing to her head? And why was there an uncomfortable pain in her stomach? And why was something long and silky in her hands? Confused, Kagome groggily came out of her mental stupor. Why was she staring at a fur clad backside with a tail in her hands?

As her vision cleared, so did her mind. She was positioned over someone's shoulder, awkwardly might she add, and she was back in the woods again. Her eyes fluttered open as realization and panic started to assault her senses. A wolf youkai had kidnapped and knocked…pressured her into unconsciousness. "Let me down you jerk!" she screamed, releasing all her pent up rage and fear by flailing her arms and legs in defiance. 

He flinched as her elbow connected with the back of his skull coincidentally making him loose his footing and grasp on the girl that was thrown over his shoulder. 

She yelped as she was sent careening to the ground, landing flat on her butt. Bolts of pain shot through her backside and up her spine. "This had better not leave a bruise," she complained, gritting her teeth in pain while rubbing her tender flesh. 

The youkai shook off the impending headache and focused his emotionless eyes on her, his face blank. "Woman, I don't have time for this." He approached her cautiously.

"Get away from me!" Kagome scooted back further away from the oncoming youkai. "I'm a miko and I won't hesitate to….uh…unleash my powers of mass destruction." Well it had worked in getting rid of Kagura. 

"You have no control over your powers," he stated, his eyes still empty of emotion as he enclosed the space between them. "Give up Kagome, you can't win. I will take you to Naraku and he will have his way with you. You are no longer in control over your life. The decision to live or die is no longer an option for you. Your fate will be decided by him." The youkai reached down with a clawed hand to pick her up from her seated position.

Kagome's eyes hardened in boldness. "That's where you're wrong. Nobody will ever have that kind of power over my life. What I choose to do with my life is solely up to me." And with that she closed her eyes and screamed for all she was worth. 

The youkai stopped, the air around him suddenly becoming charged with energy. Ignoring her deafening screams and the tingling sensation that made the hairs on his body stand on edge, he leaned over and grabbed her arm, which proved to be a mistake. Bluish energy emerged and began to cackle and pulse around the still shrieking miko. Before he could withdraw his hand, the energy lashed out angrily and struck the stunned youkai with a force that sent him flying into the trunk of a great oak tree…that was 50 ft. away. 

Kagome stopped screaming and opened her cracked her eyes once she felt his aura wane. The bluish energy that had, a few moments ago, surrounded her in a haze of warmth and power, receded from whence it came from. It never ceased to mystify her of her newfound abilities. Kagome looked around, suddenly nervous. 'Where did he go?' She came to her feet on shaky legs and tried to detect the aura of her adversary. 

Her back stiffened as she felt his aura unexpectedly come up from behind. "Not bad Kagome." She spun around and came face to face with the wolf youkai.

"Not bad at all." He rubbed his back, which was still throbbing in pain from the impact of her attack. Nobody had ever caught him so off guard in his life. He gave her a wolfish grin, his eyes livening with sudden enthusiasm and intrigue. "I'm Kouga, prince of the Eastern wolf clan. I am honored to be in the presence of such a beautiful and powerful miko like yourself, Kagome. And you will have the honor of being my woman."

Kagome stared at him in bewilderment, his apparent abrupt and 180 degree personality change catching her by surprise. "Excuse me?" Maybe she was starting to hear things. Could be an aftereffect of the miko powers or maybe she should start cleaning her ears more frequently.

Kouga's grin got even wider. "You're going to be my woman," he repeated once again.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What happened to all that crap about you taking me to Naraku? I thought you had to obey him." She took a small step back just in case he changed his mind. Males seemed to be good at doing that. 

The gleam in his eyes lost their shine, and for a moment Kagome feared that she had said the wrong thing. But the enthusiasm was replaced with despondency and anger. "I hate that creep," he declared bitterly. "He stole everything from me. When I was young, he killed my father, mother, sister, and forced my entire pack to do his bidding, but he kept me alive. Said if I didn't do what he said he would kill off the rest of my clan."

Sympathy and pity swelled in her heart at this. Kagome carefully approached him and put a hand on his arm compassionately, silently urging him to continue. 

"I was only 9 when he took me in and trained me to become an efficient killer. His own personal assassin. There were many of us. All of us existed, to him, for the sole purpose of carrying out his dirty work. I'd do anything for may pack, including killing others to keep them alive. I don't want any of them dying because of me." His blue eyes became glazed over, as if reliving the events of his past once more. "That's why I stayed. For the sake of my pack. I abhor slaying innocent people for the sake of Naraku's succession. But what can I do?" 

"Why don't you and everyone else that is forced to work for him stand against him and rebel?" Kagome urged, her anger toward Naraku increasing by the minute. "With your combined forces I'm sure that he could be overthrown."

"It's not that simple." He hung his head. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't believe this. So you would let Naraku continue to use you as a pawn in his twisted game because you don't have enough balls to kick his ass?"

Kouga didn't say anything.

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms, "if you don't have sense enough to put a stop to all this, I will."

His head snapped to attention. "Kagome, you will do no such thing. You don't know of the things that people have suffered because of their defiance to him."

"I'm powerful, you said it yourself," she prompted. 

"But not powerful to suppress the compulsion to scream and writhe in pain as he slowly begins to disembowel you," he pronounced, his eyes serious. "But that's not all. He will little by little cut off each and every one of her fingers and toes just to hear you cry in pain. He won't allow you the pleasure of bleeding to death once he's done with you. No, he will have someone sow you right up and subject to even more pain once you've recovered. If you're lucky, you'll pass out. If you're not, I hope you can stand excruciating pain and discomfort for long periods of time."

Kagome physically blanched. Shivers of terror and panic coursed through her body at the thought of being subjected to such acts of cruelty and callousness. She tried to cover it up behind a mask of indifference as best she could. "I can stand a lot of pain," she lied when in fact she loathed the idea of getting a paper cut. 

Kouga grabbed a hold of her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're not going anywhere near him. I forbid you to."

She stared him in the face skeptically. "You forbid me? Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

He gave her a wicked grin, the light returning to his eyes. "But you're my woman. I can do that."

Kagome snorted. "Your sadly mistaken-" 

"Get away from her wolf!" Inuyasha snarled tearing out of the forest like hell was on his heels. Tetsusaiga's energy thrummed in his hands, ready for action. His piercing golden gaze faltered a bit as he witnessed the girl who he had been intent on rescuing resting in the arms of the enemy. A wave of indescribable jealousy and betrayal tore through his heart like a jagged dagger. 

Kagome, having witnessed the myriad of confused emotions run across his face, immediately jumped out of the wolf youkai's embrace. 'Now why do I feel so damn guilty? It's not like we go out or anything.' Kagome tried to reason with herself, but in the end couldn't help feeling disloyal.

"What the hell are you doing here inukuro?" Kouga questioned smirking thought he knew the obvious answer.

"Give me back Kagome wolf!" Inuyasha tightened his grip on his fang.

Kouga snorted. "She is not a thing to be had mutt. Or don't you know that."

Inuyasha growled menacingly, fangs bared. "Enough of this shit!" He raised Tetsusaiga in an attack position. "I'm gonna take out your foul ass once and for all dipshit!" 

Kouga grinned at the challenge. "That's where you're wrong dog breath. I'll be the one that emerges victorious from this fight." He turned to Kagome and took her hand in his. "I will win this for my woman." He brushed his lips against her smooth skin and smiled a her. "Cheer for me Kagome."

Her face reddened considerable at the gesture. "Umm…" But she was cut off by the startling howl of rage from a certain dog-eared hanyou. 

Inuyasha charged at Kouga in a fury, his intent being slicing that bastard down to size, and would have accomplished this objective had it not been for the sudden intervention of a certain miko. "Get out of my fucking way wench!"

Kagome blocked off the hanyou from the wolf youkai. "No. Inuyasha you need to calm down. You have no reason to hurt Kouga-kun. He is our ally."

"Ally my fucking ass…_Kouga-kun?_" he gaped at her disbelievingly. 

"Yes Kouga-kun. He's my friend," she stated not noticing the satisfying smirk that graced his features. "We need all the allies we can get when we go up against Naraku."

"Now wait just a fucking minute," Inuyasha asserted as the Tetsusaiga transformed back to its original state. "Who the hell said we were going up against Naraku?"

"I did," she put simply. "And from now on you two will put a stop to these cock fights and grow up."

Kouga grinned in triumph. "You'd better listen to my woman dogturd."

Kagome whirled around to face the wolf prince. "And I am not your woman, Kouga."

It was Inuyasha's turn to smirk. 

"Whatever you say Kagome," Kouga admitted shrugging. "Inuyasha, watch my woman while I'm gone." He turned his back. "If anything happens to her, I'll hold you responsible."

"Keh. Stupid wolf. You can move the hell on now." Inuyasha folded his arms in irritation.

"So you're not going to take me to Naraku," Kagome inquired hesitantly.

"No. I'll make up some excuse, though he probably won't be happy. Oh, and whenever you plan to take down that bastard hanyou, let me know. I'll be glad to help out in any way possible." 

"Thank you Kouga-kun."

He winked at her. "Anything for my woman." And with that, he was gone in a flash, leaving only particles of dust in his absence. 

"What the hell was that 'my woman' shit about?" Inuyasha questioned harshly, fixing his penetrating gazing onto her, his ears twitching in vigilance.

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly and started in the direction he had came from. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Bullshit you don't. What the hell went on while I was gone." His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "He didn't try anything on you did he? Cuz if he did-"

"Oh Inuyasha, you're so cute when you're acting like a jealous boyfriend," Kagome giggled and tweaked both of his ears. 

"Who said I was jealous," he grumbled, but didn't deny the boyfriend part, in which Kagome took note of. His ears relaxed in her gentle grasp. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I guess so." They started walking, until a question popped into her head. "Umm, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You did lock your Skyline before you came looking for me, didn't you?"

He froze, the impact of his actions hitting him full force. "Aww shit." He turned to Kagome, through her over his shoulder and raced off in the direction of her school, despite the many protesting of the miko. 

End.

AN: No cliffies this time people. Sorry if you're disappointed. Maybe I'll put some action into the next one, though I'm not sure what the next one will be about. ::sigh:: I can sense an impending writer's block. Review and tell me whatcha think!


	10. Return

Disclaimer: If Takahashi-san is ever interested in sharing Inuyasha with me, give me a call. 

Hello once again people. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guess make my day. ::throws cookies and chocolate at the audience:: I love you all!! Karen, Lianna, Alia, Glass Thorn, Leomae, Roko the Fox Hanyou, iNiGmA, New Fan, ish, PeachesDani, You all are my sole inspiration. ::tears of joy stream down face.::

Leomae: Was the first chapter a lil too strong??? I haven't the slightest idea.

New Fan: Sesshy-kun will be making his debut in upcoming chapters so have no fear. 

I kinda made this chapter out of boredom and keep my boredom at bay. 

Last time:

__

"Oh Inuyasha, you're so cute when you're acting like a jealous boyfriend," Kagome giggled and tweaked both of his ears. 

"Who said I was jealous," he grumbled, but didn't deny the boyfriend part, in which Kagome took note of. His ears relaxed in her gentle grasp. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I guess so." They started walking, until a question popped into her head. "Umm, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You did lock your Skyline before you came looking for me, didn't you?"

He froze, the impact of his actions hitting him full force. "Aww shit." He turned to Kagome, through her over his shoulder and raced off in the direction of her school, despite the many protesting of the miko. 

Return

Inuyasha yawned in boredom from his perch on one of the trees in Kagome's huge backyard as she and Kaede continued their training. The apartment didn't have a place where they could train in solitude so Kagome had decided that they should practice at her home. He found it all quite boring, and didn't know why she needed training anyway. All she had do was scream and her blue light or miko energy or whatever it was would attack her aggressor. 

'What a waste of time' he thought dully as Kagome concentrated on bringing forth the energy within minus the shrieks of terror and fear. For the past three days he had brought Kaede over the her penthouse, sometimes accompanied by the other three stooges whenever they didn't feel like working. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy coming here. He liked when she or her sister made ramen for him. He also like the petty fights he and Kagome got into. They were actually refreshing in a sense. But he hated when nobody paid attention to him.

He yawned again, this time louder than the first. "Oi, old hag, are you done or can we go home? Your fruitless attempts at teaching the wildcat to control her powers are boring me to death," he stated trying to incite some kind of verbal action. 

"Then die already so I can learn in peace without hearing your whining all the time," Kagome shot back, her brow twitching in annoyance. 

Inuyasha feigned hurt, his ears wilting at the proclamation. "Do ya really meant that? I thought we were friends."

"Shouldn't you be at work or something?" Kagome queried while delving deep into her inner being as Kaede had instructed to tap into her untamed miko energy.

"I don't feel like. Its much more fun to harass you and the hag than to go to work," he admitted grinning.

"Which explains why ye still have yet to pay the rent," Kaede grumbled narrowing her uncovered eye at him. "Why don't ye go play with my grandson, Inuyasha, if ye are so uninterested."

Inuyasha glanced down at the young kitsune that was steadily typing away on his laptop underneath the tree. "Oi, brat. Keep me entertained." He aimed an acorn Shippou's head.

"Hey quit it!" Shippou complained not removing his gaze from the screen. "Can't you see that I'm doing something."

"Keh. Does it look like I care?" He propped his head up on one hand and closed one eye lazily. "Are you done yet Kaede-baba? I'm starving and its getting dark."

Kagome growled and squeezed her eyes shut in aggravation at being unable to focus due to the hanyou's incessant chatter. Everyday Inuyasha had pestered her throughout her training, resulting her inability to do anything more than summoning a bow and arrows from her miko power.

Kaede sighed. "How about we continue this tomorrow? Same time?"

"Sure Kaede. I just wanna thank you for helping me with all this."

"No need to thank me child. I'll do all that I can to ensure ye safety." 

"So we can leave now?" Inuyasha sprung down from his branch. "I'm tired of hanging around the fucking boondocks," he lied. In actuality, the suburbs, with all their trees and flowers, wasn't have bad and was a kind of relief from the polluted and populated air surrounding the city.

"Yasha, what did I say about cursing?" Kagome asked glaring at him.

"My apologies _mother_," he remarked dryly. "Wouldn't want my mouth to be washed out with soap now would I."

A bright smile spread across her delicate features, making his heart do a sudden flip flop in his chest, which was quickly dismissed. "Good then. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

Shippou abandoned his laptop and flew into Kagome's arms, burrowing himself into her warmth. "I'm gonna miss you Kagome."

Her eyes softened. "I'm going to miss you too, Shippou-chan. Be good for me."

A spark of envy Inuyasha flickered within him. Growling, he grabbed the kitsune by his collar and pried him from her arms. "Come on brat, you're going to make me miss Dawson's Creek."

Kagome snickered at this. "Dawson's Creek?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Gotta pass the time by doing something."

After they said their final farewells, Kagome went back into the house. 

"You're friends gone already?" Rin asked as she got a Pepsi from the fridge.

"Yep." She poured some into a glass and began guzzling it down. Training was a lot of hard work.

"Are you in love with Inuyasha?"

Soda spewed from Kagome's mouth and nose. She coughed and tried to regain what little was left of her composure. "Why do you say that?"

Rin grinned. "Just asking."

Kagome eyed her warily as she rummaged through the cabinet for napkins. 

Rin cocked her head to the side. "So do you?"

Kagome, still searching for the napkins to wipe up the soda, only mumbled some incoherent words that her sister could barley make out in response.

"I didn't catch that Kagome-neechan," Rin teased.

She spun around, her face red as a tomato. "I don't love him…just like him a little."

Rin squeaked in delight. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She pranced around her older sister chanting her new sing-a-long. "Kagome and Yasha sittin in a tree..K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

"But you can't tell anybody, ok?" She would die of mortification if anyone found out.

Rin's grin only got wider. "Your secret's safe with me." Then she began to do her dance and chant at the expense of Kagome's exasperation.

"What is going on here?" Both girls stopped their antics at the sound of their foster father's deep, baritone voice. 

Ron entered the kitchen, his brown eyes hardening at the display before him.

"Umm, Ron, you're home a couple days early," Kagome said, covering up her shock. They weren't supposed to back until Monday night. It was only Saturday.

"Change of plan. Our client was unable to provide us with sufficient funds to take their case to court." He set his suitcase on the hardwood floor. "A waste of both of our time actually. I suggest you get this place into some kind of order before Carla comes in." Ron walked towards the basement door and disappeared behind it. 

Quickly and efficiently as possible, both girls began to wash the kitchen floor clean of the remnants of Kagome's soda and put away the previously ramen-filled bowls from Kagome's company into the dishwasher. 

"Well its nice to know that one of you didn't slack off upon our absence." They stiffened at the stern voice of their foster mother. She entered the kitchen, pristine as always in her white Armani suit and matching shoes. Kagome shifted uncomfortable in the penetrating gaze of Carla. 

"Rin, you may go upstairs." Hesitantly, Rin left, giving Kagome a sympathetic smile before leaving the two females alone. 

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked after a few silent moments had went by.

Carla walked over toward the sink and washed her hands. "Yes something is wrong Kagome."

Apprehension started to build in her stomach. She couldn't have found out she was a miko or that Naraku was trying to kidnap her…could they?

"Why were you absent from school for three days Kagome?"

She visibly relaxed. 'That's it?' "I was sick. It was probably something I ate when Hojo took me out to eat Saturday," she lied. 

"And when did you inform me of these plans? I thought I told you specifically to stay home and continue your studies."

'Crap. I had forgotten about that. What is that saying? Whatever is done in the darkness will always come to light?' "It was in celebration of Hojo getting the internship at the governor's office."

Carla shook her head. "It seems I was mistaken about you Kagome. After all we've done for you. How could you go and betray our trust like that?"

Kagome stared at her incredulously. "All we did was go and get some dinner." 'In which he fail to show up for.'

"I won't tolerate this insubordination from you. From now on, I don't want you going anywhere without my permission, including going out with your little friends. Right now, all I want you to do is focus on your schoolwork. Did you get your make-up assignments from your teachers?" 

Kagome's heart sank as she nodded her head solemnly. How would she continue her miko training if she couldn't go out anymore? After hearing her foster mother's lecture, she retired to her room, mentally exhausted. Carla's words had reminded her of all of the things she despised…school, college, work. Kagome plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. If only life could be as simple as Inuyasha's. He was 19 and hadn't gone to college and yet already had a career, even though he was dubious about what he really wanted in life. 

Sighing, she reached for the phone and dialed his number she had already memorized by heart. The phone rang ten times before he answered. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Do you always answer your phone so rudely?" she questioned dryly.

"Yeah, best way to keep the bill collectors at bay," he responded sardonically. "Now what do you want. You couldn't possibly miss me already. Its only been 30 minutes."

"You can't come over tomorrow."

"Why?" He asked urgently. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She smiled softly, imagining his ears standing at attention atop his head. At least he cared, more or less. "My foster parents came home early. They're angry that I took sick days off and feared it would hinder my learning process. Now I'm stuck at home under their watchful eye."

He snorted. "Tell them to fuck off. They don't run your life."

She sighed sadly. "But they do, or at least until I become 18."

"Which is when?"

"Five months from now."

He didn't say anything for a moment, then began slowly. "You didn't tell them that you're a miko did you?"

"No."

"Good. The less they know the better."

"So I guess this means that I have to stop my training."

"Like hell it does," he growled. "You'll just have to sneak out."

"I can't sneak out," she whispered, as if afraid they could hear their conversation. 

He sucked his teeth. "Kagome, stop thinking like such a goody two shoes. You're telling me you've never snuck out of the house before?"

"Never had a reason to." 'Until I met you.'

"…I'll be there in minutes."

She jumped up. "What? You can't come here! They'll…" She stopped, knowing full well that she was talking to herself. He had already left. 

For the next ten minutes, Kagome paced back and forth in her room, awaiting his arrival. If he was seen by Ron and Carla, they'd would sentence her to this damn room for the rest of her miserable existence here. 

She whirled around at the sound of tapping on the French doors. And there he was. The object of her desires, clad in baggy jeans and a black muscle shirt accentuating his wonderfully chiseled physique. AN: Insert drool here. His silvery white tresses swayed slightly to the cool breeze as his golden eyes bored into hers, mischief and a glint of something else sparkling in ……………………………….... 

Shivers went down her spine from his gaze. If she could've swooned, it would have to be right then and there.

He tilted his head to the side. "Are you going to let me in or let my ass freeze out here all night?"

All thoughts of swooning at the sight of him fled at this remark. She rolled her eyes and went over to unlock the doors. "It's not that cold. Didn't I tell you not to come? What if they find out you're here?"

Inuyasha grinned, his fangs gleaming against the pale moonlight. "Who says they're going to find out?" He grabbed her hand and led her onto the balcony.

"What are you doing?" 

"You're going to learn how to sneak out wench." He turned so that his back faced her. "Get on."

"You're crazy," she grumbled, but did as he asked. Once climbing onto his back and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, his arms instantly locked under her legs. 

"You'd better hold on tight." Before she could ask why, he leapt over the rail. Kagome buried her head against his neck and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact of the fall…which never came. Instead, it felt as if they were flying through the air She cracked one eye and instantly tightened her grasp around his neck. Houses, cars, pedestrians were all passed by a blur due to his break neck speed. 

"Kagome," he croaked slowing down a little, "ease up on the death grip."

She grinned sheepishly and slackened her arms around his neck. "Sorry. I've never done this before."

"Yeah well there's a first time for everything." And with that he picked up the pace. Kagome squealed with pleasure. The wind whipped through their hair, melding both white and black into an unruly mass of multihued tresses. They exited the suburbs and reached the city in no time flat. 

Inuyasha grinned to himself, enjoying how her soft body felt against his. Her breath sent shivers of pleasure down his neck and back, engulfing his body in warmth and contentment. Her enticing scent danced teasingly around his senses. He could feel the steady mummer of her heart against his back. 'I could get used to this' he mused, grinning to himself. Holding her legs even tighter alongside him, he bounded onto the roof a convenience store, then up onto the roof of a small apartment edifice, and finally sprung, with little effort, to the top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. 

The sight that lay before Kagome made her gasp in amazement. You could practically see the entire city from this viewpoint. The large metropolis, throbbing with life and excitement, glowed with the numerous illuminations of the streetlamps and lights of all sorts. Inuyasha released her legs from his side as she slid off his back, still gazing in awe. 

"I've never seen the city from this point of view before. Is this why you like to live here."

"Keh." He crossed his arms and sat down on the ledge. "I never said I liked to live here."

She stared at him quizzically. "So you don't like living here?"

"Never said that either."

Kagome sat down beside him. "Will you ever leave?"

He was silent for a moment. Did he want to leave? His usual answer would have been yes. But ever since he met Kagome, it was like his entire perspective changed. She made him feel things that he had long since forgotten and abandoned. Things like happiness and comfort. She made him feel like he didn't have to be alone anymore. Did he really want to give all that up?

She watched as his ears twitched in puzzlement and his amber eyes cloud over with undistinguishable emotions. A cool breeze toyed with his hair, fanning his white locks across his brooding face. His kissable lips were pursed in deep pension She had a sudden desire to run her fingers across them, to see if they were as smooth and soft as they looked. 

Blushing at the thought, she reverted her gaze to the sky. A myriad of stars twinkled overhead, illuminating the black abyss with their faint fluorescent light. It was so peaceful out here. No demands, no worries, only the present. She wanted this moment to last forever. Shivering slightly at the gust of chilly air that swept across the roof, she crept closer to Inuyasha so that their arms brushed against each other as she sought to gain what warmth he had to offer. Tingling sensations shot up both their arms upon contact, snapping the hanyou's attention from his daze to the girl that had managed to scoot closer to him.

His heart did another flip flop in his chest. What was this girl doing to him? He didn't know, but he sure as hell wanted to find out. Inwardly grinning, he wrapped a careful arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. Kagome stiffened at first, then relaxed in his strong hold. The scent of cinnamon spices and hint of musky masculinity flooded her senses. She bit back a smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. Guess he wasn't such an ass after all.

End.

AN: Cute ne? I am bored, though I have a million other things to do, like college applications, homework…but I'm a big procrastinator so that won't be happening anytime soon. 

Just a tinsy bit of fluff in this chappie. Revisions will be made later. Guess I wont be suffering from writer's block any time soon since I already have an idea about what the next chapter is going to be about. I'll just say, it'll contain a bit of Naraku and a new character that plays a vital role, but I'm not saying. Read and find out!

Review! Review! Review!


	11. Prophecy

Disclaimer: ::sighs sadly:: The storyline is all I own.

See, I update three days later!! I'm so proud of myself! It's kinda short, but hey, the next one'll be longer. Promise. Have fun reading!!!

Last time:

__

His heart did another flip flop in his chest. What was this girl doing to him? He didn't know, but he sure as hell wanted to find out. Inwardly grinning, he wrapped a careful arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. Kagome stiffened at first, then relaxed in his strong hold. The scent of cinnamon spices and hint of musky masculinity flooded her senses. She bit back a smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. Guess he wasn't such an ass after all.

Prophecy 

Tension thickened in the air. But that was not what he was worried about. It was the deathly silence that he was worried about. He stared at the ground in his crouched position, staring dully at black tiles that lined the floor. He had been in this spot for quite some time now, or so it seemed. He was waiting silently for something. Something he dreaded and hated at the same time. But he'd rather that instead of this tense stillness. Anxiety began to ebb away at his nonchalant façade. This could be the very end of him. 

"Kouga," drawled the silky voice, breaking the silence with that one word.

Kouga clenched his teeth. 'Would this bastard hurry up?' He had came back empty handed, and had lied, saying that the mutt had managed to get away from him and disappeared without a trace with Kagome. Some of the apprehension he was feeling melted away at the thought of her. All of this was for here. No matter what fate held in store in him he would take it. For his woman.

"You disappoint me Kouga," began the dark voice again. "This is the first time that you've ever failed me."

The wolf prince said nothing. He had made his choice. He would not sacrifice the innocence of Kagome to this sick, twisted freak. 

Naraku emerged from the shadows, Kagura by his side. He was wearing a black Armani business suit with his long, black hair tied back into a low ponytail and his black orbs shielded by dark shades. His offspring only wore a dark blue traditional style kimono. He made his way across the room to his desk, lifting his spectacles from his face and examining them. "You've never lied to me before either."

Kouga remained silent, neither denying or agreeing. Kagura smirked from the chair she had settled into.

A malicious smile curled on the hanyou's lips. "You do know the reason I brought you here in the first place do you not?"

When the youkai said nothing, Naraku began to approach him. "Stand up and let me refresh your memory." 

Kouga did as he was told, keeping his eyes devoid of any emotion. Naraku thrived off of emotions such as fear and nervousness.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do remember making a certain deal with you oh, about six or seven years ago." Naraku eyed him with a spiteful grin. "You were the one that agreed to come work for me after your parents were ruthlessly slaughtered for the safety of you pack, were you not?"

He nodded once more, but hid the fiery hatred threatened to consume him. This freak had butchered many innocent lives including the ones of his family and had blackmailed an unthinkable amount of youkai and human alike for only the benefit of gaining more power in the corporate world as well as physically. Kouga hated the bastard. Pure and simple. And when the time came, he would gladly rip the hanyou to shreds. 

"No doubt you are probably thinking of the different ways to mutilate me in that dense skull of yours," Naraku said and advanced closer to the wolf prince so that their faces were only a few centimeters apart. "But know this wolf, if I ever get the impression that you will turn your back on me, I will not hesitate to eradicate your filthy pack as well as yourself from the face of this planet. Got that?"

"Yes," Kouga responded monotonously. 

Smirking, he turned his back on him and walked over to his desk. "Kanna, come in here. Kagura, bring me the old miko." The wind youkai bowed, then disappeared into thin air.

A little girl entered the room a few moments later with skin and hair white as snow and eyes as black as Naraku's, her face expressionless. In her small hands rested a mirror.

"Yes, Naraku-sama," came the emotionless voice of the girl.

"Show me the miko," he demanded, then glanced in Kouga's direction. "It is obvious that you harbor feelings for this human. But are you sure that she feels the same way about you?"

He said nothing. Kanna's mirror began to swirl with an array of colors.

"Would you still protect even if her heart belonged to someone else?" Naraku taunted.

The colors in the mirror eventually came to a standstill and a clear image of the miko came into view. Kouga's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his woman. She was smiling and blushing as the wind tousled her hair, her blue orbs shining with amusement and laughter. 

"Beautiful, is she not?" Naraku questioned with smooth articulation, noticing the emotion that flickered in his subordinate's eyes at the sight the human. "She would make any man…or youkai happy."

Kouga's heart sank and anger flashed in his cobalt eyes sank as she saw who she was with. 'What the hell is she doing with inukuro?' His lips curled up into a snarl as he witnessed the mutt land gracefully onto a balcony. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked cocking her head to the side and looking at her companion questioningly once she slid from the hanyou's back.

Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away. "Keh. What makes you think I want to see you again? I do have a life ya know."

Kagome's pouted, her pink lips pursing in displeasure. "So you won't come see me? Maybe Hojo would agree to come over since you're too busy."

The hanyou's whirled around in a flash. His golden iris's tingeing with red. "Stay the fuck away from the asshole! If I catch that scrawny bitch with you-"

He was cut off from her squeal of delight as she threw her arms around his neck. "I guess that means I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek.

Kouga inwardly growled as the mutt's face became slightly reddened. "Whatever."

A wicked grin curled onto Naraku's lips. "That's enough Kanna." The image of the couple faded from sight as he turned to face the wolf. "Well, Kouga, I hope that this little display of affection will change your perspective of things."

Kouga kept his devoid of any feeling. He would not give Kagome to him. He would just have to kill Inuyasha. No way was inukuro getting away with his woman. His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Kagura and the old human miko that Naraku had been talking about. Kouga quirked a brow at the woman that didn't look a day over thirty.

She strode into the room following the wind youkai with her head held high and chin jutting out in defiance. The miko was wearing a casual suede pantsuit with a pair of tan boots. Her midnight black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that came down to her waist. It wasn't the her aura of strength and dignity that drew Kouga's attention to her, or the fact that the only sign that showed she was held in captivity were the ropes that bound her hands together. It was her enchanting azure eyes that lured his gaze to hers. And the fact that those eyes reminded her so much of someone he knew.

"And what do you want_ Naraku,_" the miko spat in contempt. "I was just about to eat my dinner when your minion came barging in on me. This had better be good." 

Kouga mentally applauded this woman's courage…or stupidity. 

"Feisty as usual I see," Naraku said with a small smile.

"Cut the crap and tell me what I'm here for," she demanded impatiently.

"As you wish. You do realize that if I didn't need your powers so much you'd be dead by now."

The woman snorted, but didn't remark.

"You see Kouga," Naraku began, slowly circling the miko like a vulture that had its eye on a dead carcass, "the miko that you see before me has an interesting power. She is not like any other miko alive. No, this one has the power to predict the future. A kind of clairvoyant if you will. She is the one that who helped me in my desire to be on top."

"You act like I did it willingly," she muttered irately.

Ignoring this, Naraku continued. "The only reason I own over two thousand companies across the world or am one of the most prominent diplomats in this country is partly thanks to this human, for she had foreseen the obstacles that could have hindered my success and enabled me to elude them, making my rise to power inevitable. My dream of expanding my power and reign throughout this country will become a reality. Once I have destroyed the weak government that regulates, I will rule over all."

He draped an arm around her shoulder and ran his claws gently down the side of her face. She flinched, but said nothing. He chuckled at this. "She even foretold me of my demise. Of the one person that would cause the downfall the vast empire I have created. She predicted that a miko girl would be the one that will thwart my plans. Although it was hard to believe that a simple miko would be able to take me down, this woman has never steered me wrong. So, in order escape my fate, I ordered the death of every miko in this country with the exception of a few that I use."

"I did not say that it would be just any normal miko," the woman hissed angrily, "I said that it would the daughter of a powerful miko. That gave you no right to execute all those women and children!"

"Kukuku. I know this," Naraku said, his black eyes gleaming with animation. "But I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Kouga's eyes widened slightly. 'Shit.' He had been one of many that had executed all those innocent lives. He had always wondered why he had been ordered to kill those woman. Kouga clenched his jaw and balled his fists at his side, determined not to let his fury show. And to think, Naraku could have been brought down if only he had disregarded his orders. Blood began to drip to the floor from his claws that had sunk deep into the flesh of his palm. 

"Of course the general public never knew of this," Naraku continued smiling deviously as he watched the wolf silently berate himself, "Now what would they think if they knew that I, one of the most respected diplomats and businessmen in the country started slaying the lives of innocent women?" 

He withdrew his arm from the stiff miko's shoulder and walked back over to his large, oak desk. "And do you know that there is only one more miko in this entire country that has yet to be caught by my subordinates."

The miko's azure angry eyes changed to ones of fear as she realized who he was talking of. No, he couldn't know. She had suppressed this miko's powers from birth. 

Naraku laughed evilly, sending chills up the spine of his audience. "Did you actually think you could hide her from me all this time? Did you think I wouldn't know? You actually had me fooled for a while, making it seem like it was your own daughter that was the chosen one, in which is why she was slain, along with that pitiful husband of hers as well as her father." 

Unshed tears glazed over in her eyes as she was forced to reminisce about what had transpired.

Kouga scowled. 'Who the hell is he talking about?'

"And to think, that your daughter also had been with child. A boy, I believe. Shame he never got to see the light of day."

The tears that had formed in her eyes silently streamed down her smooth face.

Naraku picked up a sharpened machete that lay dormant on his chair and slowly made his way back to the miko. "I know who the prophesized one is." He ran a claw along the edge of the blade. "And have no doubt that she will be mine. Just like you are now. I will break your granddaughter just like I have broken you." 

She turned her head to the side to hide the shame and pain in her eyes and stiffened when the coldness of the blade was pressed against the flesh of her neck. "And if you ever try to deceive me again, Midoriko, I will personally put an end to your miserable life, just like I did your entire family," he promised, slowly sliding the sharp edge of the machete gently across her skin, producing a thin line of blood. "Is this understood?"

Midoriko nodded in submission. All the bravery and dignity she shown before had fled. This only fueled the rage that began to build inside of the wolf prince. 

"Good then." He extracted the blade from her neck and smiled warningly down at the woman, before returning his gaze to Kouga. "Now then Kouga, you see why it is so important to have Kagome Higurashi in my possession do you not?"

"Yes, Naraku-sama," he responded in his usual monotonous tone, though he was slightly taken aback. 'Kagome? Kagome is Midoriko's granddaughter?' That meant that it wasn't too late. 

"What role does the hanyou Inuyasha play in the prophecy?" Naraku inquired the miko while still staring at Kouga.

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped. Midoriko began to emit cold jolts of pinkish energy as her pupils faded into whiteness, her ponytail levitating from its resting position against her back. Kouga took an involuntary step away from her. The amount of power she was giving off made his hair stand on edge. 

"Inuyasha, son of the great taiyoukai Inutaisho and the human woman Ryoko, will play a significant part in the waging war that is to come," she started in a lackluster voice. "He will aid the miko child and both will bring the destruction of the hanyou Naraku."

"Is there anyway to prevent this from occurring?" he asked, his eyes intent on her pupil less ones. 

Her aura flashed and twirled around her as she squinted in concentration, as if actually seeing the events that took place before her very eyes. Kouga, as well as Kagura and Kanna, braced themselves as the velocity of the wind rose yet another notch. "Yes, there is a way. Although love is starting to bloom between both of them, his heart still belongs to another, but it won't be for long. If she were to reappear in his life soon, events might be altered and if truths are unveiled, trust will be betrayed. Disloyalty and deceit are what will lead them to their failure in accomplishing their mission."

Naraku grinned, baring his fangs upon hearing this information. "And who is the one the one that bring the hanyou to his demise?"

"Kikyo," Midoriko whispered.

End.

AN: Interesting development is it not? I know mikos cant see into the future or anything, but hey, this is my story so I'll make them how I want them. Besides, the it wouldn't be as fun without Naraku knowing the future. 

Oh, and just for those that are worried, this is NOT a Kikyo/Inu fic. I hate the bitch as much as you all do. So fear not. I'll probably kill her ass in the oncoming chapters anyway. 

Tell me whatcha think! REVIEW!!! ^-^


	12. Prom pt1

Wow. I've got over 60 reviews! I feel so proud of myself. Thanks people! And just since I'm in a good mood, I've decided to make a chapter that is nice and fluffy, just for you all. I not even mad that everyone else is out for Christmas break and I still have to go to school Monday and Tuesday. Although I hate my school and despise all of those mean teachers that gave me a load of homework to do over this short break, I'll still be positive. ^-^ 

Review Responses: 

****

chibilee- Welcome to the club! Oh, and you're right, I don't like Kikyo. I hate how she treats poor Yasha-kun in the show. Oh, and since I did have a couple of comments about the prologue, I did change it up a bit. And Kagome will eventually come to control her powers…more or less. It seems that a lot of people don't like the foster parents, but they are kind of mean, aren't they. 

****

Starlight Qween- Am I really that good?? ::blushes profusely and bows:: Gomen! I feel so loved!! ^-^

****

Ish- I'm glad you like it and that you find it somewhat suspenseful. ::smiles sheepishly:: I do my best…when I'm not procrastinating and being lazy.

****

Demon angel: Thank you for your helpful insight. I can't stand Inu/Kik fics, though I really have never seen any. Oh, and Yasha's cursing will subside, Kagome's gonna make sure of that. I really didn't know how much he curses so thanks for filling me in and if I do have any questions I'll be sure to let ya know. Thank ya! ^-^

****

Cryxxy-chan- ::squeals in delight:: a cookie! Really? Ok then this chapter is dedicated to you! I love cookies! ^-^

****

PeachesDani- Gracias for the vow of confidence!

****

Glass Thorn: I try to do my best to please the people!

****

Leomae: Calm down sweetie! I hate Inu/Kik fics as much as you do, which is why I'll never make one. I'll be sure to kill her slow and painfully, just for you. Do I sound morbid or what?

****

iNiGmA: Am I really that great? ::giggles giddily:: Thank you! Lovin' the comments. 

****

Kagome 36: Nope. I said it before and I'll say it again. This is all about Kag and Inu. 

****

Sweet lil country girl1: Be sure to come back now!

****

Angel Whispers: Thanks for the love! Its really appreciated…especially if you like fast updates. I'm glad that I've made some kind of positive impact on your life. One of my life's goals is accomplished. 

Chronicles Bailey: You love the muscles too? Maybe I should make more scenes with them in it…^-^

Last time:

__

"Inuyasha, son of the great taiyoukai Inutaisho and the human woman Ryoko, will play a significant part in the waging war that is to come," she started in a lackluster voice. "He will aid the miko child and both will bring the destruction of the hanyou Naraku."

"Is there anyway to prevent this from occurring?" he asked, his eyes intent on her pupil less ones. 

Her aura flashed and twirled around her as she squinted in concentration, as if actually seeing the events that took place before her very eyes. Kouga, as well as Kagura and Kanna, braced themselves as the velocity of the wind rose yet another notch. "Yes, there is a way. Although love is starting to bloom between both of them, his heart still belongs to another, but it won't be for long. If she were to reappear in his life soon, events might be altered and if truths are unveiled, trust will be betrayed. Disloyalty and deceit are what will lead them to their failure in accomplishing their mission."

Naraku grinned, baring his fangs upon hearing this information. "And who is the one the one that bring the hanyou to his demise?"

"Kikyo," Midoriko whispered.

Prom pt1

Kagome hummed happily to herself as she entered her school Monday morning. She was in such a good mood. Even though her evil foster parents had forbade her from having any fun for the rest of the school year, in which was almost over, she was still in high spirits. Maybe it was because she was about to graduate and become a productive member of society. Or perhaps it was because as soon as she turned 18 she would leave Ron and Carla forever. But it was probably due to her newfound dog-eared friend. Although she had only known him for a week, he had completely turned her world upside down. 

Rei eyed her suspiciously as she turned the combination to her locker. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she responded chirpily.

"Because its Monday morning. I hate Monday mornings," Charlie yawned. "Its the worst day of the week."

Rei snapped her fingers, her brown eyes lighting up with enlightenment. "I know why. Does it have something to do Inuyasha?"

"Maybe," Kagome hinted as she rummaged through her belongings.

Charlie immediately snapped to attention from her slouch against the lockers, a wide grin stretching across her face. "Well I'll be." She slapped her friend on the back enthusiastically. "You screwed the bastard! It's about time. Little Kagome finally lost her virginity. Welcome to the club girl."

Kagome choked as her face turned 10 different shades of red. Each one darker than the last. A few students grinned at this as they passed by.

Rei placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I bet he was good wasn't he? He looks full of energy and passion. No wonder you couldn't wait until after prom."

"I didn't have sex with him," Kagome hissed while she struggled to regain her composure and maintain face. 

Charlie blinked in confusion. "Have you even kissed him yet?"

"So you are going to wait until after prom to give it up to him," Rei surmised. 

Sighing in exasperation, Kagome shut the locker and turned to face her friends. "Contrary to what you two think, Inuyasha and I are just friends. And I haven't even thought about prom until now, I don't even know who I'm going to take."

Rei shook her head. "Kagome, I'm surprised at you. Prom this weekend. How could you forget about such an important event?"

"Have you even picked out your dress yet?" Charlie asked staring incredulously at her.

Kagome sighed. She had been so caught up in everything else she had neglected to do all of the above. "Not really."

"Well that settles it," Rei proclaimed. "This afternoon all three of us are going to go dress shopping as well as shoe and accessory shopping."

Charlie nodded in affirmation. "Yep, and Kagome, you'll have to notify Inuyasha that he will be accompanying you to prom. Oh and make sure that he gets a tux soon."

"Hold on a sec, who says I wanted to go with Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired even though nothing would make her happier than to have him by her side.

They both rolled their eyes. "I'll pick you up right after school and we'll go shopping," Charlie stated matter of factly.

Kagome almost agreed, until she remembered Carla's words and her training with Kaede. She bit her lip, her brows furrowing. Which was more important? Shopping for her prom or her responsibility?

The two girls waited for her answer impatiently. 

Oh what the hell. She'd snuck out of the house twice already and disobeyed her foster parents by continuing her training with Kaede. And besides, being a goody two shoes all the time _was_ somewhat boring. A smile broke out onto her face, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Sure I'll go."

"Good. I was afraid you were going to back out on me," Rei said with a sigh of relief. 

Charlie clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Ok its settled-"

"Let me call Inuyasha first and let him know I won't need him to come pick me up." Kagome dug around in her purse for her cell phone, then dialed his number. It rang, and rang, then rang some more. On the tenth ring she was about to hang up when she heard him pick up. "What?" he demanded irritatedly.

"Inuyasha we must work on your manners," Kagome said wryly.

"You interrupted my shower to criticize me on my etiquette?" he questioned sardonically.

An image of him dripping wet and fresh out of the shower popped into her head. She imagined the water trailing down his nicely tanned and chiseled chest with his white hair plastered to his back and strewn about in a wildly exotic manner. 

"Well?"

The sound of his voice jerked her out of her daze and back to reality. 'I did not just picture him dripping wet' she thought, her face burning in embarrassment and shame. Her friends exchanged quizzical glances at crimson face. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? "Umm…" What did she want to tell him again? Damn those lecherous thoughts. "Oh, I won't be able to go to your place today."

"Why the hell not? If its those foster idiots-"

"No its not them. I have to go shopping for a prom dress this afternoon."

"Training is more important that some stupid prom wench. Or have you forgotten that we have to track down and kill Naraku?"

"I'm going to my prom Inuyasha." Ok now she was starting to get annoyed. 

"And if a horde of evil demons tries to kill you while you're shaking her ass on the dance floor, what then?" His hand unconsciously gripped the phone tighter at the prospect.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "That won't happen. Besides you'll be there to protect me." 

"I'll be there?" he inquired in an amused tone. "Who says I was going?"

Kagome slapped herself upside the head at her mistake. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid' "Uh, what I meant to ask you was…" She fidgeted uncertainly with the zipper on her jacket as Rei and Charlie gave her thumbs up in encouragement, urging her to continue. "umm...wouldyougotothepromwithme?"

Inuyasha inwardly chuckled at her nervousness. He found it cute. "Now why would I want to do that?" he teased, deciding to have a little fun with her. 

Kagome felt her eye twitch. This idiot was playing with her. 'Well two can play this game.' "Well if you don't want to take me just say it," she responded sulkily. "I'm sure that Hojo would be more than willing to take me."

She heard him growl, part in irritation, part in anger, and smirked. Hook. Line. Sinker. "Pussy boy isn't taking you anywhere. I'm taking you to your prom."

The girls high-fived each other. "Thanks Inuyasha. It's Saturday so make sure you have a tux by then," Kagome said unable to keep the giddiness and happiness she felt out of her voice. 

"Keh." He responded nonchalantly, although the sound of her excitement and happiness tickled his senses and warmed him to the core. 

"Bye Inuyasha!"

"Whatever wench." He disconnected. 

____________________

Kagome yawned. It was 8 o'clock. She was tired. Her feet hurt. Her back ached. She was hungry. And they had yet to find the perfect dress. She didn't even know how many stores they had been too. She had stopped counting at 10. 

Rei plopped down in a chair next to Kagome, who was equally worn out. Charlie was the only one who seemed to possess the energy needed to sustain the endeavors of prom shopping. "Charlie give it up. We're tired and obviously aren't going to find a dress tonight. We still have a couple of more days," Rei yawned as their friend continued to search among the racks. 

"We should get this out of they way now so we won't be burdened down with it later," Charlie put simply, not giving up her search.

"C, come on. It's past my bedtime and I still have homework," Kagome complained from her seat. 

"You two give up too easily."

"At least we know when to call it quits for the day. You should too." Rei yawned again. "We can come back tomorrow."

"Hold on, I might have found something." She reached into the back of the rack, then disappeared altogether beneath the mass of clothes. 

Both girls exchanged dubious glances. They had heard this one too many times. Kagome closed her eyes and began to contemplate the ways Carla was going to kill her. She had said she was going to a study session at the library with her friends. The library closed at 7. 

"Aha! I think I've got it!" came her muffled squeal from between the dresses. She popped out a minute later, her hair disheveled and her face flushed with delight, holding a dress by its hanger. 

Kagome yawned, not bothering to look. "Fine, I'll take it," she mumbled. 

Rei gasped. "That is so beautiful!" She shook her friend eagerly. "Kag, look at this!"

"What?" Kagome opened one eye to see what all of the racket was over. She jumped out of her seat, glee overruling her tiredness. It was perfect, well maybe not perfect, but it was pretty damn close. Closer than everything else she had tried on over the past couple of hours. It was a knee high, peri (really pretty shade of blue) colored dress with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back. It had matching bugle beads and sequins that dangled off of the dress. Kagome approached her friend and took the dress from her grasp. The glimmer knit fabric was cool under her touch. The front dipped low enough to cover up the goodies but showed enough to let the imagination run wild. 

"Well, try it on," Charlie urged enthusiastically and practically pushed her into the nearest changing room.

Moment later, Kagome emerged. Her friends hooted and whistled in approval as Kagome twirled in front of the mirror, ignoring the stern glare from the sales representatives. 

"It is so you. Matches your blue eyes perfectly and compliments your skin tone," Rei complimented.

"I am such a genius," Charlie announced haughtily, proud of her accomplishment.

Kagome smiled to herself, wondering if Inuyasha would like it and what he would say when he saw her prom night. 'Hold on. Where did that come from? Why did she care what he thought of her?'

'Because you like him,' a voice in the back of her head answered. 

"So, is this a yes?" Charlie asked hopefully. She was as tired as they were and wanted to go home. Only she didn't show her exhaustion as openly as they did.

"Definitely." 

"Good. We're done. Now we can go home and relax," Rei said stretching as Kagome went to change. 

Charlie shook her head. "Not yet. Now we have to go shopping for shoes and accessories."

Both Kagome and Rei groaned. 

_________________

It was around 9 o'clock when Charlie finally dropped her off. After saying her good-byes and thanking them once again, she made her way up the stairs. Before she could take out her key, the porch lights automatically came on and the front door swung open. Kagome winced as the rays from the bright florescent lights assaulted her eyes. 

"And where have you been?" she heard Carla question in a cold, condescending tone.

Kagome shifted the heavy book bag on her shoulders. Thank God Charlie allowed her to store her bags in her car for the time being. "I was a study session at the library."

Carla stared her with her disapproving brown eyes. "The library closed a couple of hours ago."

"We felt like we needed more studying so we went to Rei's house for a few more hours," Kagome lied, having perfected her story on her way home. 

"I wasn't born yesterday Kagome," she replied frostily. 

"I'm sure you weren't but that's the truth. Why won't you believe me?" Kagome put on her most innocent look.

"Because I contacted both of your friends' parents and they all said that you all were out shopping."

Crap. Why did she get stuck in a family full of lawyers? "Umm…I can explain-"

Carla sighed. "Obviously I cannot even trust you even to tell me the truth anymore. What's going on here Kagome? You never used to this sort of thing before. Why the sudden change?

"I haven't changed," Kagome responded through gritted teeth. 

"It was probably that week that Ron and I were out of town that did it. Well now I know that you and freedom do not coincide. Because you lied to me, you are restricted to your room until graduation. You will not be attending anymore of these little study session since there is no studying going on. During the weekends you will not be allowed to go anywhere."

"Wait, what about prom? That's this weekend."

"I guess you wont be attending. There will be more dances when you enter college-"

"But I don't want to go to dances in college, I want to go to my prom!" Anger began to build within her, as was her miko energy. How dare she take away the very thing she had been looking forward to going to? She so wished she could barbeque her right here and now with her power.

Carla's eyes flashed dangerously. "Keep acting the way you are and I'll extend your punishment to summer. You need to learn your place and learn when and when not to hold your tongue."

Kagome clenched her fists angrily as tears threatened to fall. "You're not my mother. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do." 

"I may not be your biological mother, but I am your guardian. And I'm sure that your mother wouldn't want you running around like a wild heathen doing as you pleased. You need to learn some discipline and some respect. And until you learn this-"

But Kagome didn't hear the rest. She brushed past her foster mother and fled to her room. Once the door was closed and locked, only then did the tears of frustration start to fall. She let the book bag fall to the ground as she flung herself onto her queen sized bed. 

"Oi wench, what are you crying for?" 

Kagome didn't bother to look up at him as he emerged from the shadows. Next time she'd be sure to lock that damn balcony door. Sniffing, she wiped the hot tears from her eyes and turned to face him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

It pained him to see her in such pain. He felt his heart wretch in his chest at the sight of her tear streaked face and burdened blue eyes. "I just came over to make sure that there weren't any of Naraku's demons around." Well it was partially true. But in actuality he missed her company. His apartment was too lonely, too cold. And it was not enough just to talk with her over the phone. 

He walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down. He had heard everything that had transpired between the other wench and Kagome. "Are you ok?" he asked hesitantly.

"I will be." She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in them. "I hate living here. I hate this house. I hate pretending that everything is ok. I hate my life. I wish I had been killed along with my family. I should have died with them." The tears began rolling down her cheeks once more. 

His golden eyes clouded over with alarm and concern. He suddenly reached over and half dragged her into his lap, enveloping her in his arms. "Don't say that Kagome," he murmured gently into her ear, rocking her softly back and forth. "Don't ever say that. I know things are rough right now, but you will survive, I know it. You know it. Everyone else knows it. You have to be strong. If not for me, then for yourself."

Kagome buried her face into his firm chest, inhaling the wonderful smell of cinnamon and his own musky male scent. The warmth that radiated off him melted some of the stress and anxiety she had been feeling. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe in his protective embrace. He was her guardian. Her savior. Her friend. Her strength. The steady hum of his heart beating within his chest began to lull her senses and she felt herself drifting. Maybe, may

Inuyasha sensed her fatigue and drowsiness slowly overcome her senses. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion to ease some of the tension he felt. The scent of sakura blossoms wafted in the air, teasing his nose and leaving him more relaxed. Her soft, steady breathing notified him that she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to remove her from his lap. It just felt so right. 

He looked down at the sleeping angel that lay snoring softly in his arms and smiled. She was beautiful. He fingered her silky raven black locks before reluctantly removing her from his lap and settling her under the covers. 

"Goodnight, Kagome." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and ran his claws gently across her soft skin. "I'll always protect you." And with one last glance, he left. 

End.

AN: See, all fluffiness. I love fluffiness. Don't you? Anyway, tell me whatcha think. 

I'm still thinking of some drama I can incorporate into the prom scenes. Any ideas?

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years people!!!


	13. Prom pt2

Disclaimer: I would love to own him, but I don't. ::cries softly to self::

Hello once again. I hope every had happy holidays. I'm so happy that you all seem to enjoy my little fic, which is why I made this chapter to the best of my ability…more or less. I was so busy having fun on my vacation to the mountains that I neglected to finish. Oh, well, better late than never. I'm not even mad that I still haven't gotten a laptop or the Mustang that I wanted, but that's ok. ::glares angrily at family:: I didn't really need them anyway. Anyways, on with the show!

Reviews

Thank you to all my reviewers! **Hermoine Tolkien**, **cool20**, **Chronicles Bailey**, my little sister **Dymond**, **chibilee**: I'm glad you loved the fluffiness! And I know if I was taking Yasha to prom I'd be looking for the perfect dress weeks before the prom too. Oh, and about the foster parents, they'll get what's coming to them soon:: grins wickedly::, **anime-babe21**: Thank you for the love! I feel so special! And I would love to get rid of Kikyo, but it just wouldn't be the same without her getting her ass kicked now would it? **Foamy Fun**, **Kumiko**: I made Hojo and friends meet up in here just for you!, **iNiGmA**: I would love my little fic to be on your site!, **kagome-chan 1234567890**: I'm glad you liked the fluffies!, **Artemis 716**: ::nods sadly:: Kikyo does always ruin things, doesn't she? **Leomae**: thanks for your idea for prom. Something much like it will happen, but with some twists! ^-^ **demon angel**: I would really like to thank you for all your help. I will incorporate some of your ideas into this chapter. You really helped me in ridding myself of the oncoming writer's block. Thanx! **PeachesDani**: Of course she's going to prom. Sometimes me thinks that the foster mom is worse than Naraku. **Glass Thorn**, **Cryxxy-chan**: I'm glad that you're so excited about this upcoming chapter. Oh, I'm loving the cookies! They're my favorite!

Love ya'll!!!!

Last time: 

__

Inuyasha sensed her fatigue and drowsiness slowly overcome her senses. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion to ease some of the tension he felt. The scent of sakura blossoms wafted in the air, teasing his nose and leaving him more relaxed. Her soft, steady breathing notified him that she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to remove her from his lap. It just felt so right. 

He looked down at the sleeping angel that lay snoring softly in his arms and smiled. She was beautiful. He fingered her silky raven black locks before reluctantly removing her from his lap and settling her under the covers. 

"Goodnight, Kagome." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and ran his claws gently across her soft skin. "I'll always protect you." And with one last glance, he left. 

Prom pt. 2

"What a bitch! Who is she to say that you can't go to prom!" Rei exclaimed angrily after Kagome told her what had transpired the previous day as they walked to homeroom.

"Calm down Rei," Kagome coaxed nonchalantly. Her mind wasn't on her evil foster mother, but her hanyou savior. A blush spread across her cheeks, tingeing them with pink as she thought back to last night. She could still feel his soothing claws against her back. Being in his arms felt so right. She loved his spicy, cinnamon scent and loved his cute little doggy ears, and loved how he always made her feel special, even though he rarely showed it. Maybe, maybe she was falling in love with him. 

"Jeez, when did Carla get a personality change? She always seemed so nice," Charlie sighed shaking her head, then glanced at her dazed friend who was in her own little world. "Kagome, are you listening to us."

She immediately snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. "Huh?"

"Somebody has Inuyasha on the brain," Charlie teased playfully.

The pink blush turned to a dark red. "I do not," Kagome huffed indignantly, covering up her embarrassment and cursing her inability to conceal her emotions. 

A wicked grin crept onto Rei's face. "You know, we could always get Inuyasha to kill her. Then you two could live happily ever after without any interference from the wicked witch."

Kagome stared at her dubiously. "I'm really beginning to doubt your sanity."

"Join the club," Charlie mumbled. "We don't have to kill her, its not that serious. You'll just have to sneak out. I already have your dress and things at my house. Just come to my house before the limo comes to pick us up."

"Won't we be cutting it a little close?" Kagome inquired skeptically. "Do you know how long it takes to get ready? I have to get dressed, then do my hair, then makeup-"

Rei waved her off. "You worry too much. Charlie and I will already be dressed and ready so we will be able to help you."

Charlie nodded in affirmation. "And with our help, we'll all be ready when our dates arrive. The limo's picking them up before us."

Rei blanched suddenly at this and fell behind.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked when she noticed that her friend was no longer beside them.

"Umm, Kag, I gotta tell you something. Promise me you won't be mad?" she asked fidgeting nervously with her skirt.

Realization dawned on Charlie's face. She backed away slowly, as if afraid of the outcome. Although she didn't like seeing her friends fight, the prospect of an all out cat fight was fairly amusing and she didn't want to be caught in the middle if it did occur. 

"What is it?" Kagome was starting to worry. Rei wasn't the type to hold back anything that was on her mind. 'Whatever it is must be important.' Besides, Rei was never one to hold big secrets for a long period of time.

"Don't be mad at me, it wasn't my fault. I just felt sorry for him."

Kagome stared at her expectantly. 

Rei took a deep breath. "Hojo asked me to the prom a couple of days ago and I kind of said yes." She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come.

Kagome giggled. "Is that it? This is what you were so worried about?" 

She opened one eye. "So you're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? I've already got someone that I'm happy with. I'm just glad that he found someone and won't have to go alone."

Sighing in relief, Rei joined Kagome in a fit of giggles. 

Seeing that there would be no confrontation, Charlie rejoined the small group, although somewhat disappointed if not relieved. "You do realize that Inuyasha and Hojo will be riding in the same enclosed space for half an hour," she mused thoughtfully. 

The giggling subsided. 'Crap. Now I'm going to have to buy Inuyasha a leash and muzzle.' Kagome brought her fingers to her temple as she felt an impending headache begin to pulse in the back of her skull. Hopefully the half demon would show some sort of restraint and maturity. Kagome snorted. Who was she kidding? This was Inuyasha she was talking about.

"Well at least the ride won't be boring," Rei admitted grinning to herself. She had loved witnessing the drama between her friend's lover and ex lover in the parking lot the other day. Now she would get to see part two. Life was sweet.

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing," Kagome murmured.

______________________

The week came, the week went. There was only thing that was constantly on Kagome's mind. It wasn't her grades, or her schoolwork, or even on her valedictorian speech. It was prom. And she would be going to her prom with the most gorgeous dog-eared male on the face of the planet. And it would all be going down in a matter of hours. All she had to do was survive the last supper with Carla and crew. 

She stabbed her pork chop with her fork and glanced at her wrist watch. Thirty more minutes. Thirty more minutes before Inuyasha was due to arrive to take her to Charlie's place. And then, then the fun would begin. She squished her mashed potatoes beneath her utensil. She hoped that her excitement didn't show. 

"Would you please use proper etiquette while at the dinner table?" 

Inwardly cringing at the sound of the Carla's cold voice, Kagome set her fork on the table and met the calculating gaze of the older woman. "I'm not very hungry. I think I'll go to bed early."

Ron eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing and continued to look over his stock reports.

"You aren't still pondering over that silly dance are you?" She dabbed her mouth meticulously with her napkin. "I told you already, there will be plenty of dances and balls once you go to college."

A smart retort danced on the edge of her tongue. Rin kicked her under the table and gave her a pleading look, knowing full well that Kagome's remarks would only get her into more trouble. "Carla, could we watch the documentary on the origin of all species tonight on the Discovery channel?"

"Of course Rin." She smiled softly at the younger girl before reverting her gaze to the eldest. "Kagome you are welcome to join us."

'I'd rather walk through hot coals than endure you presence for a period of two hours,' Kagome thought wryly, but only shook her head. "I've got a headache. After I finish the book I've been reading, I think I'll retire for the night." 

Ron raised a brow. "Are you sure? It is a little early to be going to bed for the night. It is only 6 o'clock."

Kagome gritted her teeth, but forced a fake smile. "I'm sure. I've got nothing else to do since I'm not going anywhere else tonight." 

He stared at her, and for a moment Kagome feared that he knew what she was going to attempt. She let out an inward sigh of relief when he shrugged and continued eating his meal. Ten minutes later once all food was consumed, Kagome cleared the table and began putting away the dishes. She glanced at her watch once more. Five minutes to go. Wait, why was she staring at the clock? Inuyasha was never on time. Sighing, she resumed her tedious task. 

"Kagome, are you leaving now?" Rin whispered as she entered the kitchen. 

"Right after I finish these," Kagome replied scrubbing the pan with suds. 

"Let me finish up here. You go before you're late."

She smiled at the younger girl, gratitude shining in her blue eyes. "Thanks Rin. You're the best."

She grinned. "Just have fun." A glint of mischief flashed in her eyes and she added, "and remember to use protection. I don't want to become an aunt so soon, even though there's no doubt in my mind that your offspring won't be cute."

Kagome felt her face burning in mortification. "Rin," she hissed, "he and I are only friends."

The younger girl grinned, then winked. "You never know. Maybe something will happen at the after party."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Goody-bye Rin." She hugged her sister and retreated to her room. Both adults were in the den watching the flat screen TV. If she were lucky, they would fall asleep on the couch and wouldn't wake until morning. She grinned to herself as she ran quietly up the steps. Upon entering her sanctuary, she closed and locked the door. 

"Its about damn time. Do you know how long I've been waiting for your ass?" the hanyou yawned from his sprawled position on one of her bean bags, his silver-white tresses spilled out around his nicely tanned face. 

His smoldering gaze sent shivers her spine. Why did he have to be so sexy? "Well I'm here now," she said slightly flustered.

"I don't even get a hello?" He questioned as she began putting pillows under her sheets in an attempt to make it look like a person was sleeping in the bed. AN: Thanks demon angel!!

"Would you be quiet?" she whispered harshly and glanced nervously at the door, anticipating one of her foster parent's arrival. "They might hear you." 

He scowled, his ears twitching in annoyance. "I can speak as loud as I want-" She had clamped her soft hand over his mouth.

"Please Inuyasha?" she pleaded poking out her lower lip and giving him the begging puppy dog look. 

Inuyasha's eyes softened somewhat. Damnit, he hated when she did that. He reluctantly nodded, and felt somewhat disappointed when she removed her warm hand from his mouth. He had had half a mind to start nuzzling her soft skin, but refrained himself. It was getting harder and harder to control himself when he was around her. Growling softly at his confused feelings, he crossed his arms and legs frowning.

She quirked a brow at his antics. He reminded her of a sulking child. "What's wrong?" she asked after she finished her activities. 

"Nothing," he grumbled. 

Kagome smiled and scratched him behind the ears. "Are you sure you're alright?" The low purr that rumbled in his chest as she continued her ministrations told her he would be fine. "Come on. We have to go."

"Whatever," he mumbled, inwardly basking in contentment while she stroked his ears. He could certainly get used to this pampering. 

_____________________________

"My feet hurt already," Rei muttered as she pulled Kagome's hair into a cute pinup that she had seen in a magazine. 

"The price you pay for looking good," Charlie said applying mascara. 

"What time is the limo supposed to arrive?" Kagome asked as her friends worked on her. As they promised before, they were already dressed and ready to go, unlike her. Rei's dress was an A-line gown in a classic tank style with delicate twisted satin and champagne color with a unique detachable sweep train and rhinestone accents at the waist. The back was out and had straps intercrossing with one another. 

Charlie's gown had been imported from China. It was a silk Red Cheongsam Geisha gown with golden dragon and phoenix designs. It had elaborate and intricate patterns and accentuated her every curve. Kagome pouted. If she hadn't been so busy training to defeat Naraku she would have had adequate time to go prom shopping and prepare. But no. Here they were, and hour before the prom actually began, rushing in order not to be late. 

"In a few minutes. Voila! Am I a genius or what?" Rei grinned and pulled a few strands from the pinup so that they framed her face. "How do you like it Kag?"

"I wish I could see it, but Charlie is kinda in the way," she replied trying to around her friend so that she could see the mirror.

"If you don't stop fidgeting, you're going to get mascara all over your face," Charlie scolded as she applied the finishing touches. 

"Inuyasha's going to swoon when he sees you," Rei giggled. 

"Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" 

"Oh he's downstairs with my brother playing video games. Don't worry, he's dressed already ready, and might I add looking sexier than ever in his Armani suit. He even drove that nice looking Skyline over here before he went to get you," Charlie said. "And now, you're done."

Kagome frowned. "Armani suit? Where does he get all this money?" 'He hardly goes to work and when he does, he does nothing.'

"Hmm, he's got looks, cute doggy ears, a nice car and money. You've hit the jackpot my girl," Rei said approvingly.

Kagome studied herself in the mirror, slightly surprised. She didn't look half bad considering they had all dressed her in a matter of minutes. She smiled to herself, secretly hoping that Inuyasha would swoon after seeing her tonight. "Thanks girls. You all are life savers."

"That's what friends are for," Charlie admitted grinning.

"Aw, group hug!" Rei squealed gathering them in a tight embrace. 

They pulled away at the sound of the doorbell. "Ooh, I hope that it's the limo with my Hiten in it," Charlie giggled running out first in her red 5-inch high heels.

"Are you absolutely positive that you don't mind Hojo and I going together," Rei asked suddenly timid as they trailed after their friend.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Knock yourself out. Besides, I've got the cuter of the two anyway," Kagome teased playfully.

Laughing, the two girls made their way down the stairs. Charlie had attached herself to Hiten's arm and was looking adoringly up at him as she played with a lock of his hair. Hojo stood nearby, looking nervous in his black tux with a corset in hand. Inuyasha, as expected, was nowhere to be seen. 

"I'm going to go find my hanyou," Kagome said as they reached the bottom step.

"Tell me if he swoons," Rei grinned elbowing her side.

Kagome rolled her eyes and made her way into the family room.

As Charlie had said, he was playing some kind of fighting video game with her little brother Chris. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. Chris ignored her, too absorbed in the game at hand, but Inuyasha immediately dropped the controller and jumped to his feet. A smile tugged at her lips. He couldn't be any sexier. His normally wild hair was brushed and pulled back into a silky ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had on a midnight black Armani suit with a button close vest. His double breasted jacket lay disregarded on the floor beside Chris. His attire made his tanned skin practically glow with vigor and healthiness. The stark contrast between his silvery white locks and the color of his ensemble made his hair appear even more vivid. And right now, his beautiful golden eyes stared at her in amazement, tenderness, and something more.

She blushed under his scrutinizing gaze. "So? What do you think?" She twirled around so he could get a full view.

"Y-you look beautiful," he breathed in a barely audible voice. To him, she was the embodiment of perfection. The urge to sweep her into his arms and pull her into a loving embrace threatened to overtake him. He walked cautiously over to her, as if afraid she would disappear forever before he got to touch her. 

"I am what?" Kagome teased. "You were speaking to low I couldn't hear you. Care to say it again?" She had heard him loud and clear. She just loved to hear those words coming from him. Usually he never commented on her appearance. 

Inuyasha came up to her so that they were inches apart. He ran a claw gently down her neckline. "I said you look beautiful." Her skin was as soft as warm silk. 

Her breath quickened as his other hand ran slowly down her back. She bit her lip to keep from moaning from his soft caresses. 

"Would you two get a room?" Chris commented turning up his nose at the display of affection between the two.

They both jumped away from each other, blushing furiously. Inuyasha growled at the 11 year old and restrained himself from beating him black and blue. Just when things were starting to get interesting, the brat had to go and ruin the mood. 

"Um, we'd better get going now," Kagome squeaked nervously. Not even Hojo had made her feel this way before. What was it about him that drew her to him? Definitely wasn't the personality. The ears, perhaps? 

Still growling and muttering threats, Inuyasha picked up his jacket from the door and steered his date to the front door. The others had already entered the limo, and were patiently waiting for the last couple to arrive. Inuyasha's nose twitched as they neared the vehicle. A familiar, yet disgusting scent wafted into his nose. Now who's could it be?

Hojo's head popped out of the window and his jaw dropped. "K-kagome? I didn't know that, umm, he would be riding with us."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he stopped in his tracks. "What the fuck is he doing here?" His hackles began to rise. 

Kagome mentally slapped herself for not telling him sooner. What could she say? It slipped her mind? "Yes, he will be riding with us there. But its only for a couple of minutes and-"

"I'm not riding in the same vehicle as pussyboy!" Inuyasha growled dangerously. "It would tempt me to rip out his fucking balls and gut his ass!"

Hojo gulped and withdrew his head, and began rolling up his window as fast as it could go.

Kagome rolled her eyes. And the night had started off so nicely. "Inuyasha, it is not that serious. And you will not being ripping or gutting anything, is this understood?"

"Keh." He folded his arms. "I can't promise you that."

She felt her eye twitch. "Well since you can't, I guess I'll be going to the prom alone. Now either you're going to stop acting like an insensitive jerk or you can just go home to your lonely little apartment and sulk there like the baby you are. Now which will it be?"

Needless to say the first couple of minutes riding in the limo were strained with tension. Inuyasha glared at Hojo. Hojo glared at Inuyasha. Hiten glanced between one and the other grinning and waiting for some action to occur. The girls sat back in the seat wondering why the hell guys couldn't act more like their age and not their shoe size. 

Rei, who was sitting on the other side of the hanyou, did what she had been waiting all day to do. She reached up and tweaked one of his snow white puppy ears. "I love your ears. And you never did tell me if you had a brother. And if you do, does he have ears? I love these ears!" she squealed. 

"Don't touch the dog Rei," Hojo told her, still holding his gaze, "you might get fleas." 

Inuyasha growled. "You're going to get my foot up your ass in a minute if you don't shut the hell up."

Suddenly interested, Kagome reverted her gaze from the window to her ex boyfriend. Since when did Hojo get balls? Guess their break up did him some good. 

"Kagome, you should have known better than to bring a dog to the prom when he's not even house broken," Hojo shot back, his voice dripping with venom and distaste. 

"Keep talking pussy boy and you'll end up being broken into five or six fucking pieces!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. This idiot was asking for an ass kicking. And he would be more than happy to accommodate him. 

Hojo shook his head. "Kagome, I only wish you could have found someone more tasteful and suitable to your needs than this fool. If you had left this stray to wallow in his own foulness you and I would still be together."

Fangs bared and eyes bleeding red, the hanyou began to charge in a rage. Kagome grabbed his ponytail and forced him back into his seat. "Would you two cut the crap?" She turned to Hojo. "You should know better than this Hojo. Inciting violence with a half demon is probably the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do. You know you can't beat him physically, so stop provoking him."

She turned to her date. "And you should have better self-control over yourself. If you don't like him, don't talk to him."

"He started it, and I'm gonna finish it!" he snarled, but stopped when he felt her warm fingers caressing his ears. His anger slowly dissolved as he submitted. His fury was no match to her tender touch. 

"Hey, why did you break up it up," Hiten whined. "It was getting good."

Charlie smacked him on the back of the head. "Would you grow up?"

Inuyasha's body slumped and he unconsciously put his head on her lap so she could have better access to his ears. 

Rei and Charlie giggled when he started to purr. "Aw, he is so cute!" Rei squeaked. 

"I know." Charlie glared at Hiten and slapped him again. "Why can't you be that cute?"

He feigned hurt. "I'm sorry Charlie, but I'm too manly to look so cute."

Hojo said nothing. Only stared out of the window moodily. He had acquired some wit and nerve, but it still wasn't enough to win her back. 'I guess I'll have to resort to more desperate measures.' She would see. She would soon realize that they were meant to be. 

They arrived at the Ritz hotel without further incident. 

"Oooh, looks like my $70 didn't go to waste," Charlie said as they entered the building. 

Inuyasha yawned contently. His night so far was good, even if he didn't give Hobo the ass kicking he wanted to. Having Kagome rub his ears on her lap was far more rewarding. He could still smell her enticing scent lingering on himself. 

Kagome made certain that Hojo and Inuyasha were separated from each other. While he walked in the front, they walked in the back. Although their altercations were mildly amusing and she loved being fought over, sometimes they took it above and beyond. And she didn't want her prom night ruined just because they couldn't control their testosterone. 

After checking in, the group found their table in the main area. People were already up and dancing to the music. Rei grabbed Hojo by the sleeve and began to drag him to the dance floor despite his protests. "Come on! I wanna shake my groove thang!"

Inuyasha smirked at this, and inwardly hoped that Kagome wouldn't want to dance just yet. "So when do we eat?"

"Eat?" Kagome stared at him. "We came here to dance, not eat. You should've done that before you came."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that they weren't going to serve us food," he grumbled irately. 

"Because I told you the yesterday they weren't serving food."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"You didn't."

Kagome shrugged. "You'll live."

"No I won't," he whined. "I'll be right back. I need food." Before she could stop him, he got up and left.

Charlie giggled. "Poor Kaggie. How about we start dancing without him?"

"But I don't have a dance partner," Kagome sulked.

Hiten grabbed his date around her waist. "You don't need anybody, now come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled both girls toward the dance floor.

_________________

Inuyasha belched as he re-entered the building. He loved cheeseburgers. He couldn't help it if he hadn't eaten anything all day. And how was he supposed to dance if he had no energy? He still felt kind of guilty for ditching her at the last minute. He flattened his ears as he neared the room. He winced as the deafening music hammered into his skull. It was already hot and sticky inside as hundreds of sweaty bodies moved to the rhythm of the music. Weaving between dancing couples and singles, he walked over to where he had left her, only to find her and her crew gone.

Growling in frustration, he turned to face to the partying mob. There were so many scents and so much sweat that he couldn't decipher the location of Kagome. But then, the hem of her blue dress caught his eye. He visibly relaxed. She was near the center of the crowd with both of her friends, gyrating to the beat of the song. Something about her movements and the way she danced moved her body drew him to her.

With minimum effort, he glided over to her location, leaving his jacket on the table. Sweat glistened on her body. Her body radiated with heat and animation. Unable to abstain from touching her any longer, he grabbed arm and spun her around so that she was pressed against his chest. 

Kagome blinked in surprise when she came face to face with Inuyasha. His eyes were burning with desire and hunger. Her heart beat quickened as he brought his head closer to hers so that their breath mingled. "Will you dance with me?" His voice was low and husky. 

Incapable with producing legible words, she just nodded. His hand snaked around her waist, bringing her body closer to his so that they were one. Kagome followed his lead, enjoying the way he was sending ripples of excitement throughout her entire being. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the music take her away.

The music suddenly cut off. Everyone looked at the deejay in anger and confusion as they were pulled from their various fantasy lands. Kagome groaned when she saw who was with deejay.

Inuyasha glared at Hojo. "What the hell is pussyboy doing?"

"I have an announcement to make," Hojo declared into the mike. "As you all know Kagome and I have been together for about 4 years now. She has always been there for me, and I for her. But these last couple of months, I have neglected her and treated her like trash. I just want to take this time to say to her that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not always being there for you when you most needed me. I'm sorry for always coming up with excuses and canceling our dates. And most of all, I'm sorry that you had to resort to dating that dog of yours to make me see the error of my ways."

Inuyasha snarled, but couldn't advance do to Kagome's death grip on his hair. 

"And I just want to take this time to ask you a very important question." Murmurs began to circulate as he got down on one knee and pulled a box from his jacket. "Kagome, I know that sometimes we don't see eye to eye. But I believe that we can handle anything obstacle that may come by us." He opened the box, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. He eyes sought the crowd until they found hers. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Kagome's along with every other person in the room dropped open. 

"That's it!" Inuyasha growled furiously. "That fucking bastard is dead!"

End.

I wasn't supposed to make Hojo's announcement public, but hey, you only live once right? I'm so tired and sleepy. Now I'm going to go to bed. Review and tell me whatcha think. Oh, and pay no mind to little errors. They will be fixed this weekend. Next chapter I think I'm going to get back on track….after the after party of course. Interesting developments will occur so stay tuned. Ciao people!


	14. Afterparty

Disclaimer: I live with my mommy (for the time being). I don't have a job. I'm a minor. Do you need to know any other reason why I can't have him?

Over100 reviews! Gracias people! Especially to Melisssa Byrd for being my 100th reviewer! :::squeals with delight:: I would have updated earlier since I am in such a good mood, but I'm kinda busy with midterms coming up. But I particularly liked writing this chapter. It was most amusing. 

Review Responses:

****

Melisssa Byrd: Thanx for all the reviews on all of the chapters! Lovin the compliments!, **ish**: Oh I just couldn't make the declaration private. Hojo's so fun to make fun of. And we all love how Inuyasha hates our pussyboy, **iNiGmA**: You'll see soon enough if she'll have the heart to embarrass him:: snickers evilly to self::, **Whitman gurl**: Calm down, the update is here just for you, **anime-babe21**: And Kikyo is going to get her whipping. Oh, and Kagome's foster mother, she's going to get it…real soon, so keep reading, **demon angel**: You're welcome for the shoutout and since I don't like people being mad at me, here is the update as promised!, **Hermoine Tolkien**: Well I'm glad that you were somewhat entranced with the chapter. ::sighs:: if only the world were full of sexy dog eared hanyou, **Leoma**e: Hojo in hell with Kikyo…that's a funny, if not disturbing, picture, **anon**: wow. Didn't know everyone hated the soft boy so much, **PeachesDani**: I'm glad that you liked the fact that the announcement was public. wouldn't be as funny if it didn't. and you'll find out soon enough if she has the guts to put Hojo out there, **Jenny**, **Glass Thorn**: The funnier is to come, **Angel Whispers**: ::fidgets nervously:: I had to stop. I love cliffies. But I updated for ya so you don't have to cry. I still love ya!, **Cryxxy-chan: **You'll be surprised you gets the ass whipping. Hojo's not the only one. And Thanx for the cookies! I looovvve Macadamia!, **Silver Magiccaft**: Since I don't like having the death of someone on my mind, here is the next chappie, **chibilee**: I love shocking people. Adds more suspense and drama to the story. Oh, about Inuyasha and the Armani, its not a rental. Things would get interesting if Kouga and Kikyo, entered wouldn't it. But they'll be making their next appearance in the next couple of chapters. I didn't have the heart to put them in this one. Hojo the rat, I like that. ^-^ , **Meytria.Lynn**: Oooh, I had no idea my fic was so entrancing. Thanx so much for the love!, **Mucomi9**: And the update is here as promised. 

**__**

Enjoy people!

Last time:

__

"And I just want to take this time to ask you a very important question." Murmurs began to circulate as he got down on one knee and pulled a box from his jacket. "Kagome, I know that sometimes we don't see eye to eye. But I believe that we can handle anything obstacle that may come by us." He opened the box, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. He eyes sought the crowd until they found hers. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Kagome's along with every other person in the room dropped open. 

"That's it!" Inuyasha growled furiously. "That fucking bastard is dead!"

Afterparty

After a moment of silence passed, the entire room began to shake with the roaring of applause and cheers and claps of approval. 

Hiten began to cheer, but stopped when he Charlie smacked him on the back of the head.

Rei grinned. The words fight, fight, fight flashing over and over in her mind as she looked at Inuyasha to see his response to the proposal. And she thought this stupid prom would be boring. 

Kagome felt her eye twitch. He had gone too far. She had half a mind to sic Inuyasha on him, but she didn't want the guilty conscious that came with killing somebody. Guess she would just have to settle for letting her date beat the crap out of him. But right now wasn't the time or the place. 

Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs, glaring hatefully at the boy who was staring straight at him with a cocky grin and wished that Kagome would let go of his hair. He flexed his claws. Pussyboy was going to get. He could practically envision himself sinking his claws into the fragile sissy's flesh and ripping his innards out. It would only take a single leap-. All train of thought ceased when he felt Kagome arms wrap around his waist. His anger dissolved to a point where it was only simmering. The red that had been creeping into his eyes receded somewhat reluctantly.

"Inuyasha," she murmured softly resting her head on his back. He shivered when he felt the warmth of her breath penetrate through the material he wore. "Let me handle this. We don't need to make a big scene. I just need to talk to him, K?" 

His ears lowered in defeat. "Fine," he grumbled in a voice so low that only she could hear. "But if that bastard tries to kiss you again I won't be held responsible for my actions."

She smiled. "He won't." Kagome glanced at Rei and Charlie who were casually slinking over to where she stood in an attempt to hear what was transpiring between the two. "Could you guys watch Inuyasha while I'm gone?"

Rei squealed. "Off course we will." She latched her arm onto his and gazed up at him adoringly. "We will have lots of fun while Kaggie is gone, won't we puppy?" She flicked one of his ears.

He inwardly groaned at his misfortune and silently cursed the heavens. 'Why? Why? Why me? What the hell did I do to deserve this?'

"Here's the bride," Hiten announced all of a sudden, grabbing Kagome's arm and leading her toward the stage. 

She plastered the fakest of smiles on her face as people she didn't even know congratulated her and gave her catcalls. Oh how she was going to kill Hojo, who was presently beaming with pride. Hiten lead her up to the stage, where he proceeded to help her up the steps and to the still kneeling boy. The crowd settled down and watched expectantly, waiting for her response. 

She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she gazed nervously at the majority of the student body. She hated being the center of attention. Just as she felt another wave of nausea sweep over her, Kagome's eyes met the intense gold of her date. His eyes, full of concern and affection and a hint of bitterness, encouraged her to do what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath, she turned to meet Hojo.

"Well, Kagome? Will you become my bride?" he asked once more, his brown eyes pleading her to consider.

She felt a portion of the ice wall she had set up in her heart against him melt away. No, she had to steel herself, but when she looked into his eyes and saw all of the love and adoration glistening in his big brown orbs, how could she say that he was a jerk and needed to leave her alone. Or that the only person she would ever consider marrying was the white haired, golden eyed hanyou that was waiting for her in the crowd. If she embarrassed him now, he would be the laughing stock of the school for the remainder of their senior year. Kagome didn't think it was possible to summon the courage needed to do that. Her knees felt weak.

"Hojo…I…," she paused, ignoring the sharp intakes of breath that echoed throughout the mass of bodies as she made her final choice. But she never got to finish considering the fact that she had collapsed to the floor after fainting dead away.

___________________________

She awoke suddenly to stars beaming overhead brightly. A jacket encompassed her in warmth. A jacket that vaguely held the smell of cinnamon and some kind of enticing musk. She smiled, and for a second let Inuyasha's scent soothe her senses. But her momentary peace was shattered when she heard someone yell her name.

Wait a second, where was she? A little disgruntled, Kagome sat up, realizing for the first time that she was laying on a bench. Securing the suit jacket tightly around her shoulders, she stood. She had been taken outside of the hotel. Guess her little plan did work. No embarrassment for Hojo and a clear conscious for her.

"Kagome!" Charlie yelled from the parking lot as she saw her friend rise from the bench. "Get over here! Hojo and Inuyasha are fighting!"

'Maybe I would've been better off staying asleep' she thought wryly as she rushed to the scene in her four inch heels. And there they were, along with a small assembly of students who had grown bored with the prom. Inuyasha had taken off his vest, rolled up his sleeves and had unfastened a few of the buttons on his starch white shirt, revealing a nice amount of his tanned and chiseled chest. If she hadn't noticed Hojo laying in front of him looking beaten and battered, she would have just stood there and ogled his goodies for the remainder of the night.

"Wanna stop now or should I go on," Inuyasha snorted smugly as he watched the boy unsteadily come to his feet. 

Hojo coughed, a few speckles of blood appearing on his hand. "I will not let you taint Kagome. I will not let you take her purity and innocence. She belongs with me."

The hanyou's golden eyes narrowed in irritation. In a flash, he had the boy by the neck and was lifting him off of the ground. "Did you not hear me the first time pussyboy? Kagome is mine."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, unable to let this stupid cock fight go any further. 

His head snapped in her direction in surprise. He hadn't heard her awaken. He'd been too wrapped up in pummeling the sissy's face into the ground. All of a sudden he felt guilty. He had promised her he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Hey Kagome, come join the fun," Rei said hanging onto Maten's arm, clearly enjoying the rumble.

"Inuyasha, I thought you had more sense than this," she scolded in annoyance. 

"I can explain-" But he was cut off when as a fist rammed into his face. The force of the punch knocked him back a couple of feet and made him loose the grip he had on the boy's neck. 

Rolling away as far as he could, Hojo bounced to his feet, looking ready for round 2 even though his left eye was swollen shut, he had multiple bruises all over his face, and his lip was busted, dried blood clinging to his lower lip. The cheers made from the sidelines only boosted his confidence. "Who the bitch now?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome dropped his jacket and rushed over to his side. Blood had begun to gush from his nose like a bloody waterfall. 

"Why you little fucker!" Inuyasha growled, totally disregarding his injury. "I'm going to rip your fucking intestines out and strangle you with them." He stopped his wild ranting when he felt Kagome's hands bring his face to hers for inspection.

Having took a first aid class in middle school, she expertly ran her fingers across his nose. "It's not broken, but we have to stop the bleeding with a cold cloth. Tilt your head back and pinch your sinuses. Come on. I'll take you to the bathroom." 

"I don't need any help," he argued trying to regain the pride and dignity that had been damaged due to the blow.

"You'll do what I say. You've caused enough trouble already. Now come on," she ordered leading him back into the building. "Oh, and Rei, could you look after Hojo for me?" she added not giving him a backwards glance.

"Sure Kaggie."

Inuyasha did as he was told and followed her in, more than a little happy to have her tending to his side instead of the sissy's. He would do anything to have her by his side, even if he did have to take a little damage here and there. "Hey, we're going into the girl's bathroom," he complained as she dragged him inside.

"Your point. Sit in the chair and keep your head in the air, unless you want blood all over your Armani suit." She began to wet a small towel that she found by the sink.

Inuyasha smirked. He didn't give a damn about the stupid Italian suit. He could always buy another one…when he wasn't splurging on his Skyline or paying overdue bills.

"Here." She placed the cold, wet cloth on his nose. "Keep this firmly compressed against your sinuses."

He stared at her confused and pinched his lower nose. "Where are my sinuses again?"

Kagome sighed in exasperation. Hitching up her dress, she straddled his lap to get better access to his nose. She took his clawed hand in hers and brought it to his sinuses. "Here. And keep your head tilted up."

His heart skipped a beat as the heat from her thighs seeped through the material separating their skin. The scent of sakura blossoms began to flooded his senses. He only wished she could stay by his side forever. "How long am I supposed to stay like this?" he questioned hastily while trying to stop the flow of blood trickling from his nose. 

She felt her pulse quicken as she just realized the position that they were in. "Uh, until I say so." Why was she so nervous? "I'll be right back. I have to, uh, check on Hojo." She started to peel herself off of him, but his free arm snaked around her waist and pulled even closer to him.

"I don't want you near him." His golden eyes hardened.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the awkwardness of the situation faded with thanks to his envy of her ex. "Really Inuyasha. You should consider growing up. I've already told you that I don't like Hojo. Its not my fault he can't take a hint." She poked his chest playfully. "You could have killed him tonight."

"And I would have if you hadn't showed up," Inuyasha grumbled .

Kagome grinned and began tracing the outline of his collarbone. "Why Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared so much."

He felt his face heat up as tingles of pleasure coursed down his chest from her touch. "Keh. Who said I cared?"

Her grin widened. "Obviously you do since you almost killed Hojo for proposing to me. You can be kinda scary when you're in a jealous rage."

"Jealous rage?" he snorted throwing the damp cloth into the trashcan. His nose had stopped bleeding a while ago. "What is there to be jealous of? We both know that that freak can't compare to me."

"Get over yourself. Sometimes your ego can be as big as your head," she commented dryly and attempted to extricate herself from his grasp.

Inuyasha tightened his hold instead of releasing her, enjoying the way her body felt against his. With his free hand he brought gripped her chin gently and brought it even closer to his own so that they were nose to nose. He felt her breath quicken and was inwardly pleased at the affects he had on her. "So you would rather him propose to you as opposed to me?" he inquired running a careful claw slowly along her jaw line.

Kagome felt her heart jump into her throat as his intense smoldering golden eyes searched hers for an answer, almost urgently. She shivered in delight as his claw began to make its way to her neck. "No," she breathed.

Satisfied with her response, Inuyasha let his hand trail down her side and brought her even closer to him so that she lay completely on top of him, never taking his eyes off her endless pools of blue. They were so bright and beautiful and so alluring. He felt as if he could gaze into them forever. "So then you would prefer me over him?" 

She brought her hands up to his face, in which at the moment was full of questioning, desire, and something more, and cupped them to his cheeks, allowing the warmth and softness of his skin penetrate hers. She felt her pulse racing as he leaned in, his lips parted, his breath caressing her face. 

"Hey love birds we're about to…oh," Charlie halted when she saw the her friend and her boyfriend leaning in for a kiss. "Sorry. Hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said sheepishly.

Kagome jumped off of his lap in a flash, her face red as a tomato. "Uh, you weren't interrupting anything. Nothing is going on. How's Hojo? Is he going to be alright? I hope it was nothing serious." She knew she was babbling, but it unnerved her that she had been so close to kissing him. 

Inuyasha glared at Charlie, his face red, partly from embarrassment, partly from indescribable anger. If only looks could kill. He had been so close. So close to experiencing the taste of her luscious pink lips and letting her know how he felt about her. "And what the hell do you want?" he asked their intruder somewhat bitterly.

Charlie pouted. "Don't be angry with me. I just wanted to let you all know that we are getting ready to go to the after party at Yura's place. People are already starting to leave."

"Ok, thanks. We'll be there in a minute," Kagome said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. 

"K, we'll be waiting," the girl said, then left.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Inuyasha fidgeted with his sleeve. He wanted to continue where they left off. But the moment had already been ruined.

"Umm, I guess since your nose is better we should leave," Kagome admitted, nervousness tingeing her words. If only they had had a few minutes longer before the intrusion, maybe she could have summoned up the courage to tell him how much she liked him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, then closed it. He wanted to tell her how much he liked her. That he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. How much he wanted to kiss her and see if her mouth felt as soft and delicious as it looked. But he couldn't verbalize what he felt. It had been so long since he had opened up to anybody and some part of him was still wary. "Keh, lets go then. I was getting sick of hanging around this place anyway," he mumbled shifting his gaze from her sapphire eyes. He would tell her later. 

Kagome's face fell a little, but didn't let it show. It was a long silent walk back to the limo. The uneasiness between the couple was noticed by the occupants of the limo, but nothing was said as they settled into their seats. 

"Hojo took a cab home," Rei stated breaking the uncomfortable silence, "he said he didn't feel well so he won't be joining us."

"You act as if that is a bad thing," Inuyasha grumbled folding his arms across his chest.

Kagome tweaked one of his ears playfully. "Don't be so mean Yasha."

"Kagome, you just couldn't wait until after Hojo started bleeding from his ears to stop the fight," Hiten commented dejectedly.

"Well he was bleeding from every other place," Charlie pointed out. 

"Too bad his face is so messed up. Now we can't take a prom picture together. I wouldn't want his distorted features marring my beauty," Rei commented somewhat haughtily, then gazed at Inuyasha adoringly. "I wish I had a demon boyfriend." She flicked one of Inuyasha's ears. "Then I wouldn't have to worry about him getting beat up."

The party was already alive and in full motion when the limo pulled up to Yura's house. Apparently some people had opted not to go to the prom at all. Kagome wrinkled her nose at a group of drunk guys that were sprawled out on the front lawn. 

"Humans," Hiten snorted in disgust as they got out, "can't hold their liquor for shit."

"I remember a couple of months ago at your brother's party a certain someone who had a hangover for a week," Charlie replied smirking up at him.

"They dared me to drink fifty bottles of rum!" 

Rei smirked. "It was more like ten. Stop exaggerating."

Kagome fell behind so that she could walk with her favorite hanyou. Linking her arm through his, she smiled up at him shyly, loving the way his silvery tresses reflected the moonlight's florescent glow. "So, are you ready to party?"

He snorted. "Woman, I was made to party." And with this declaration, he grabbed hold of her hand marched past the others to the open door and straight to the dance floor. 

______________________

Carla yawned and turned off the television, then glanced at her husband and Rin, who were both snoring deeply on the couch. Getting up as quietly as possible so as not to wake them, she retreated to her room. She glimpsed at the towering grandfather clock given to her by her late father as she headed up the spiral stairs, then halted her steps, frowning. Something was amiss.

She stepped up to the ticking timepiece and looked it over. Everything seemed to be intact, but still, something just felt off. Shrugging it off, she continued her journey up the staircase. It was already 11:00. She had to be up early tomorrow to meet with her new client, Mr. Fugimoto, who just happened to a multi-millionaire. Carla smirked while walking down the long hall leading to her room. The fool had no idea who he was dealing with. She would milk him for every penny he was worth and there was no way he could refuse. Fugimoto was the one that had been accused of a triple homicide, and she was one of the best in the business. Her couldn't afford not to have her.

Carla paused before entering, and glanced at Kagome's door. Ever since the girl had come to stay with her, she had been nuisance. She was tolerable, considerate, compassionate, patient, all of the things Carla wasn't. The only reason she had adopted her in the first place was because of the request made by her deceased mother on her deathbed, who had been a good friend of the girl's grandmother. Carla's mother, Ayami, had made her swear that she would look after Kagome after her parents had died due to a promise she had made to the girl's grandmother, Midoko, Midoriko, whatever her name was. Ron had only wanted one child, Rin, but no, they had to be stuck with another. Carla had not wanted children period, but due to Ron's persistency she succumbed to his wish.

Instead of retiring to her room, Carla decided to see what the child was doing. No doubt she was probably gone. She had figured that much. Kagome never was any good at lying. She had seen the excitement on her face at the dinner table and her urgency to go to her room. Carla could have stopped her, but resolved not to. Let her have her fun and believe she could get away with it. 

The door was locked. Taking a key from above the doorframe, she unlocked it to find an empty room and a bed with pillows stuffed beneath the sheets. Carla smirked again. Did Kagome really think she was that gullible? How foolish of the girl to think so. 

Carla closed the door and went to her room to make a phone call. She switched on the light. Kagome would learn a very important lesson this night. And hopefully in the future, she would not make it again. Perhaps being taken into custody of the police would change her mind about her rebellious ways. AN: Thanks Leomae!!! An evil smile tugged at her lips. Her diamond tennis bracelet had been missing for a while now, as was her wallet and Ron's Rolex. They would all be conveniently found under Kagome's mattress when the police arrived. 

With framing her foster daughter in mind, Carla picked up the receiver…only to hear no dial tone. She growled softly in irritation. And she had been in such a good mood. Carla looked under her night stand. The phone was plugged in correctly. Suddenly the lights flickered, then went off. Irritation turned to simmering anger. 'What the hell is going on?'

Slamming the phone down, she made her way to the fuse box in the basement. Pale moonlight filtered through the curtained windows. 'Crap. Where is Ron when you need him' she thought bitterly as she walked down the steps. The ticking of the grandfather clock grew louder and more defined. Ignoring it in its entirety, she stalked right by it, intent on resolving the problem at hand. 

The ticking ceased. Carla stopped in her tracks and looked back at the clock warily. 'Now what is it.' The timepiece didn't use electricity, and she had just wound it a few hours ago. She approached it cautiously, her lawyer instincts on alert. Something definitely wasn't right here. The face stood at a standstill. The short hand on the 11 and the long hand on 6.

She felt wind bypass her rear, as if someone had just ran past her. Carla whirled around…to find nothing. Her heartbeat began to beat faster. "Ron? Rin?"

Silence answered her call. Carla chuckled nervously to herself. Maybe she was being paranoid. The sooner she got the lights turned back on the sooner she would be able to relax. Unbeknownst to her, a shadow emerged from the clock, and enclosed what little space there was between the woman and itself.

Some of the tension she had been feeling drained, but returned in a flash when she felt the hot, sticky breath of someone, or somebody on the back of her neck. "What do you want?" she asked, praying that the nervousness she felt didn't betray her. "If its money you want, I have plenty of it, but the only way you can get it is if I'm alive." A calm and clear head and a carefully devised plan was what had always gotten her out of the tightest of situations. It worked in court and there was no doubt in her mind it wouldn't work now.

The person or thing behind her sniggered darkly and wrapped its claws around her neck. She gagged as his claws embedded themselves in her flesh and cut off her air supply. "Who said I wanted money?" 

Her eyes widened in fear as panic seized her chest. "W-what d-do you wa-want?" she managed to gurgle against his tight grip. 

"Your life," it hissed, then plunged its clawed hand into the small of her back, tearing through her flesh until it emerged from her stomach.

__________________

"Where's Kagome?" Charlie asked Inuyasha as he sat down on the sofa next to her. 

"She said she had to go to the bathroom," he replied running a hand through his thick, silver man, which was now slightly damp with sweat. 

She raised a brow. "You two have certainly been busy. Dancing I mean," she added when he glowered at her. "Sorry about the intrusion earlier. I swear if I had known you two were getting down and dirty I wouldn't have charged in like that."

Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up. "We weren't getting down and dirty."

"Then what were you two doing. That compromising position of found you all in begs to differ," she commented slyly. 

"Are you always this nosy?" he inquired dryly.

She shrugged. "Only when it comes to matters of the heart, especially Kagome's heart." She gave him a hard look. "If you ever hurt her in any way, I will see to it personally that your heart is ripped out shoved up your ass, got that?"

"I would never hurt her. I'd rather kill myself than see her hurt," he murmured, fixing his gaze on the brown coffee table before them. "I made a promise to her. A promise that I'd always be there for her, and would never see that she was hurt again. And I have every intention of keeping it."

Charlie nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Good. I just want to see her happy. She's never really been truly happy until she met you. She's had a hard life, after her family died and all. I just don't want to see her in pain again." Her green eyes flashed with mischief. "There are exceptions in the bed, of course, or the ground, or in the pool, or -"

"Alright I get it!" He felt himself flushing again at the prospect. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. "So…um, has she, uh…"

She laughed at his awkwardness. "Nope, still a virgin. Though probably won't be for long with you hanging around."

"Keh." Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away to hide his embarrassment, though he was secretly pleased and relieved that she wasn't tainted by another guy. He could…would be her first. The thought made him smile. 

Suddenly the noise volume increased as people began to crowd around the dining room. Inuyasha winced, the clamor doing numbers to his sensitive ears. 

"Hiten, what's going on?" Charlie asked as he emerged from crowd. 

Hiten smiled, casting a nervous glance in Inuyasha's direction. "It appears that Kagome and Rei had one too many drinks."

The half demon was on his feet in an instant, Charlie at his heels, and ran toward where everyone was milling around. After pushing and shoving and threatening, he finally made it through, only to see his date and her friend stripped to their bra and panties, perched on the shoulders of two guys and locked in hand to hand combat. 

Kagome growled playfully as she tried to overpower her friend. "You can't beat me Rei. (hiccup) I've had trainin. Miko trainin"

Rei growled back as she struggled to keep her balance on the guy's shoulder. "Yeh right. (hiccup) Stop dreamin. Me 'n …" she frowned and looked between her legs, "hey boy, whatsyur name again?"

Seeing the opportunity to end the fight due to Rei's distraction, Kagome, with one final heave, used all of her upper body strength and forced Rei into submission by twisting her friend's hands downward, resulting in Rei losing her balance and toppling to the floor on top of her partner. 

The crowd roared. Rei pouted. Kagome squealed. Charlie sighed. Inuyasha seethed. It was time to go. 

"Way to go Kag!" Maten declared once she was off of the guy's shoulders and draped one of his around hers. "This calls for a celebration. Have another drink sweetie. You deserve it." He handed her another cup of punch, which never made it to her hands.

Inuyasha grabbed the wrist holding the cup, his amber orbs flashing red with anger. "I think she's had enough to drink."

Maten gulped and backed away. "Hey man, its all good. We just wanted to have a little fun."

"Kagome's had enough fun for tonight." The hanyou picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "We're leaving."

"But Yasha, I want sumore ta drink. (hiccup) Just one more cup! Pleeeeaasse!" she whined.

"No." The crowd parted as he walked through.

"Can we at least stay and dance sumore?"

"No." He found Hiten. "Let me borrow your car."

"Sure, just bring it back in once piece." He glanced at the girl thrown over his shoulder before handing him the keys. "And make sure all vomit goes out the window."

"Oh, Yasha (hiccup) you're no fun," she sulked, then poked his rear. "But you do have a nice ass. Its so (hiccup) firm."

A couple of people snickered at this as he carried her out the door. Inuyasha growled at them. It took five minutes to get her into the car due to the fact that every time he set her down, she ran back to the house. After attempt number 13 and after he tied her down with the seatbelt, he started the car and proceeded to take her home.

Kagome stared unblinkingly at him for the next couple of minutes, hiccupping every now and then. Inuyasha squirmed under her scrutinizing gaze. "What?" he finally asked unable to take the silent scrutiny any longer.

"You're beautiful ya know," she finally said taking a hand and running it through his mane of silver tresses. "I love your hair. I wish my hair was this pretty."

"Your hair is fine the way it is," he mumbled glimpsing at her still half naked form, which was barely covered by his jacket, using his peripheral vision. "Shit. I left your dress back at the house."

"So what. I feel so much freer without it," she replied shrugging his jacket off of her shoulders. "Doncha like me without my dress. Aren't I beautiful?"

He swallowed. "Yes. Very." It was taking a considerable amount of restraint to control himself around her. He glued his eyes to the empty road. Her house was only a couple of blocks away. Now if he could just concentrate…he stopped trying to concentrate when he felt her crawl up onto his lap. How the hell had she gotten out of the seatbelt?

"You do realize that I'm trying to drive," he said through clenched teeth. His will was wavering.

She giggled and commenced stroking his ears. "I know."

"So would you please go back to your seat. I don't want to return you back to your home in pieces." 

Kagome stopped stroking his ears and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him so that she felt his heartbeat beating along with her own. 

Inuyasha gulped nervously. One more block. One more block. One more block. One more block.

Kagome smiled as his heart beat faster. She cupped his face with both hands. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." 

Inuyasha held his breath as she brought her lips to meet his. He could feel her warm breath caress his face as she drew nearer. His pulse began to race. But then he felt her stop, and her head drooped against his chest as she blacked out.

"Wonderful," he muttered gloomily, "you couldn't wait a couple more minutes before passing out." Easing up on the brakes, he momentarily let go of the wheel to place her back into the passenger seat, placing his jacket over her while she slept. 'She's going to have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up' he mused returning to the wheel. "I hope you have forgiving foster…" His jaw dropped when he caught sight of the scene that lay before him. 'Oh, shit.'

End. 

AN: Another cliffy! Sorry, just had to do it. Now I'm really tired and really hungry. This has got to be the longest chapter I've done. ::squeals:: I'm so proud of myself. I'll fix typos and errors later. Just wanted to get this chappie up today. Tomorrow I'm going to party!!!

Review and tell me whatcha think!!!

Ciao people! 


	15. Guilt

****

Disclaimer: I don't own him. ::tweaks his ears and smiles:: I just like to play with him from time to time. 

Gracias for the reviews people! I love you all. I'm finally done with all my midterms. ::does a little dance of happiness:: But I probably failed cuz I didn't study…at all. But that's ok cuz I hate studying. Now I'll have more time to update!

****

Grazie a (thanks to):

****

Melisssa Byrd, **chibilee**: Wow. That's one long review. I like that. Yes I did have a wonderful time partying…with might I add a good number of sexy guys. Too bad you couldn't come. Kagome had planned on faking the fainting, she didn't plan on doing it for real. I guess nervousness can do that to a person. Oh, and I hadn't planned on Kagome straddling his lap, but hey, (hehe), I guess she felt that it was the only way to get the job accomplished. The inevitable kiss, hmm, I intend on keeping you readers on your toes so you'll just have to read and find out. I'm so evil aren't I? ::smirks:: Miroku and Sango will be in this chapter and most of those to come. I just wanted to get Kag and Inu situated first. And no. Hojo is gone for good this time. I kinda feel sorry for the fella, **ArtemisMoon**: Grazie for the long review! And I'm so glad that you enjoy the little twists and turns that are incorporated in my fic. I do my best…when I'm not procrastinating of course ^-^, **Leomae**: You guys really hate Carla. Too bad she's going to come back from the dead. ::ducks rotten veggies and stinky boots:: Just kidding! I love you guys too much to do that, **wolf-hanyou**: I'm glad you like it!, **animelover369**, **iNiGmA**, **Enchanted Dreams**: Thanks for the love!, **Silver Magiccraft**: Glad you like it!, **ish**: ::smiles sheepishly:: All this love! I feel so appreciated. And you'll know soon enough what happened to the house. I'll try to keep it hot for ya!, **anime-babe21**: I'm glad you liked the after party. And you'll see what Inu saw at the house in this chappie, **Essence of Jasmine**, **Cryxxy-chan**: ::blinks expectantly and grins:: Do I get those cookies??? **PeachesDani**: Gracias for the long review! I love 'em. And I'm glad you liked Kagome's drunkenness. Hangover to come. **Chronicles Bailey**: Did I upset you? ::lowers head in shame:: I would've extended the chappie, but I was too tired, which is why we have this chapter here, **random-chatterbox**, and my dear sweet sister **dymond**: You screamed in class? lol, I could have been there to see it. You should now better that to read my stuff while in class! Enjoy people! Although this chappie is kinda sad.

Last time: 

__

Inuyasha held his breath as she brought her lips to meet his. He could feel her warm breath caress his face as she drew nearer. His pulse began to race. But then he felt her stop, and her head drooped against his chest as she blacked out.

"Wonderful," he muttered gloomily, "you couldn't wait a couple more minutes before passing out." Easing up on the brakes, he momentarily let go of the wheel to place her back into the passenger seat, placing his jacket over her while she slept. 'She's going to have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up' he mused returning to the wheel. "I hope you have forgiving foster…" His jaw dropped when he caught sight of the scene that lay before him. 'Shit.'

Guilt

Kagome awakened groggily and was immediately hit by a wave of nausea and a throbbing headache. Her mouth felt dry and cottony and her head felt like it had been hit by a two by four going ninety miles an hour. What the hell had happened last night? Kagome steadily came to her senses as her vision slowly cleared. She blinked a few times before taking in her surroundings. And where the hell was she? Her sheets weren't made of black silk nor was her room so small. Kagome struggled to keep the bile that was rising quickly in her throat as she sat up. Panic began to well up in her chest.

"Jeez, you look like crap," Inuyasha commented as he opened the door, a tray full of various objects in hand.

The fear that had been gradually accumulating within her died away at the sight of the hanyou. He must have brought her to his apartment after they left the prom. Inwardly sighing in relief, she glanced at the digital clock that sat dormant on his night stand, which read 11:00am. "Carla is going to skin me alive," Kagome groaned pushing back the covers and inching off the side of the bed. 

"Why didn't you bring me back home? You know as well as I do how pissed she's going to be when I waltz up to the front door in one of your oversized t-shirts." She bit her lip as the another wave of nausea hit her full force. "Where is my dress anyway? And why do I feel so sick? I think I'm going to toss my cookies."

"Well you'd better toss them into toilet because I don't want that crap all over my sheets," he said quietly setting down the tray on the bed. He'd been up all night pondering over a way to break the news to her gently. Should he even tell her? Maybe it would be best if she didn't know. 

Kagome raised at brow. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, her sapphire eyes full of inquiry as she gazed into his troubled golden ones. 

Unable to maintain eye contact, Inuyasha began to fiddle with the contents of the tray. "You might want to take a couple of aspirin. You're probably going to have one hell of a hangover."

She frowned. "Hangover? But I didn't drink last night?" She thought back. The last thing she could remember with clarity was going to Yura's place for the after party and some guy handing her punch. Her mouth formed an 'o' as realization took place. "That punch he gave me was spiked, didn't it?"

"I don't think Kool-Aid causes a person to strip down to the bare minimum and duke it out with a friend," he told her, his statement lacking the usual sarcasm. 

Kagome groaned, not catching the lack of wit in his proclamation, and put her face in her hands in shame. "I probably made a total fool of myself didn't I?" The headache started to worsen.

He unscrewed the lid of the container and took out two aspirin. "Take these and wash it down with some water." He would have to tell her soon. She would find out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

Kagome stared at him in confusion at she took the pills. Something was definitely wrong with him. He wasn't usually this quiet. "Inuyasha, what's the matter with you?" 

He sighed. 'I guess its best if she knows now. But I don't know if I have the heart to tell her.' He didn't want to see her cry. Or see her in any type of pain. He had promised her that he would protect her from any harm. And he had intended on keeping it.

Nervousness began to flutter in her stomach. "Inuyasha, would you just tell me what it is," she demanded anxiously. 

The hanyou shifted uneasily on his feet. Guess it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, he began. "Last night, after you got drunk as hell, I decided to take you home. You passed out before we got there, which is probably a good thing." He paused, and reverted his golden orbs, that now were specked with unease, to her quizzical and partly frightened eyes. "Even before I turned onto the street, I could smell the smoke and see the flames."

Kagome felt her throat close up and she tried to suppress the vomit that steadily began to build.

"At first, I thought it was another house… that was on fire, but as I got closer…it was yours. The firemen were already trying to put it out, but the flames were just too fierce. They were only able to bring out two people, but even they were barely alive." 

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please…continue," she croaked. The room began to spin, but she tried to stay alert. She had to know what happened.

Inuyasha winced at the sight of her tears and anguish. He didn't want to see her in such pain. It hurt him to see her like this. But she needed to know. "Rin…they were able to get her out. She's at the hospital now. She didn't get many burn wounds, but she inhaled too much smoke. She's in a coma. She's stable, but they don't know for how long. And…they were able to get your fath…foster father out. He's got severe burn injuries all over his body. They don't know if he's going to make it. He's in ICU right now. But the woman…she didn't make it."

And that was when Kagome commenced to vomit all over his sheets. 

_____________________________

"How is she?" Miroku asked as they sat on the stools in the hanyou's kitchen while Kaede stirred herbs in the large mixing pot on the stove.

"She was crying and throwing up all of yesterday," Inuyasha replied wearily. "She wouldn't eat anything and only would eat soup when I forced her to. Up until a couple of hours ago, she hasn't been able to get to sleep."

"And by the looks of it you haven't gotten any either," Sango commented eyeing the sleep deprived hanyou's haggard appearance.

"Keh, I don't need any sleep," he mumbled propping his head up with his head up with his hand and yawned. Inuyasha hated seeing her suffer. Which is why he hadn't left her side for the past 24 hours until now. He had never seen one person vomit so much. He had been afraid that if she had continued there would be nothing of her left. 

Kirara, who had been up until now resting in Sango's lap, jumped onto the counter and began to lick the hanyou's face in an attempt to comfort him.

Shippou bounded onto the counter in a single leap and cocked his head to the side. "Inuyasha, maybe you should get some sleep. If Naraku happens to show up, you'll be to tired to fight."

At the mention of the hanyou's name, Inuyasha snapped to attention, his ears alert. "I'll never be too tired to kick that bastard's ass," he growled.

Kaede smirked, but didn't comment on it and continued to stir the contents of the pot. "Why exactly caused the chile's house to burn down? Was it an accident or was it the work of Naraku?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't think her people were stupid enough to set their own house on fire. And there was too much smoke in the air for me to detect if there was a demon presence at the scene."

"I can find out for you," Shippou volunteered opening his laptop. "I can hack into the police database and find out how the investigation is progressing. From there, we can determine if there was any foul play involved." He began typing away on the keyboard.

"So is Kagome-chan's house still standing?" Sango questioned.

"I went over their early this morning," he said grimacing. "Not much is left. The second level had caved in. Whatever that house was made of wasn't very strong. Even the trees caught fire and were burned to the ground."

"Ah hah!" Shippou grinned proudly. "I got it." He scrolled down the screen as everyone gathered behind him to take better look. "It says here that the detective that is currently following up on the case has already searched the scene and found traces that an arsonist had set the fire inside of the house." His green eyes widened as he skimmed over the next part.

"Well? Is that all?" Sango asked somewhat urgently.

The kitsune gulped. "It also says that a body…the foster mother…had been set on fire after receiving some kind of mortal injury through the back, and spread from there after a grandfather clock caught fire. They don't have any suspects and it looks like they're still searching for missing child…Kagome."

Inuyasha, detecting her enticing scent before seeing her, lifted his head toward the hallway to find Kagome dressed in one of his shirts, looking utterly worn out. Dark circles hung under his eyes with her midnight tresses hanging limply around her. Her skin didn't have its usual healthy glow. But it was those eyes of hers that tore him up inside and made his heart bleed. Her usual vibrant and sparkling sapphire eyes were now empty and seemed so soulless.

"I need," she croaked weakly, "I need to go to the hospital. I have to see if they're ok." She leaned against the wall for support as her legs threatened to give way.

Inuyasha rushed to her side before she collapsed to the floor and swooped her up in his arms. "You're not going anywhere until you at least get a full day's rest," he said taking her to the couch. "You regain your strength first and then I'll take you to the hospital."

"And this will make ye feel a whole lot better." Kaede brought a cup over to where Inuyasha had sat her down. "Drink this chile. It take away the emotional and mental pain, but it will help alleviate physical pain."

Too weary to bother asking what the murky green liquid was, Kagome slowly downed the contents of the cup, not wanting it all to come back up. At least it was better than regurgitating her own concoction of stomach matter. 

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked sympathetically, taking a seat beside her.

"How do you think she feels?" Inuyasha shot back, his voice dripping with cynicism and impatience. He didn't want Kagome harassed. Not even by her friends. She was in a very fragile position right now and didn't need all of the stupid questions. 

"Its ok Inuyasha," Kagome responded giving him a weak smile to assure him that she was fine, then turned to Sango. "And I'm recovering. It just a lot to take in you know. A hangover plus learning that your family is either in intensive care or dead equals a lot of retching and tears."

"Well if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you. We all are here for you," Sango said smiling in reassurance at her friend. 

"I'm here for you too Kagome," Shippou said perching his small body on her shoulder.

"And," Miroku announced kneeling before her and taking her delicate hand in his, "if you ever wake up in the middle of the night lonely with nobody to comfort or ease you of your pain, my room is just across the hall, number 657." He pulled out a key out of his jeans. "In fact, here is the extra key to my apartment…just in case you want a little more than consolation and wish to rid yourself of any sexual tension Inuyasha is unable to relieve you of," he added with a lecherous smile and a mischievous glint in his violet eyes.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha and Sango both drove their fists into opposite side of his head. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I would've done without you all, especially you Inuyasha." 

A feeling of light-headedness and warmth spread throughout his body as she gazed at him smiling. "Whatever," he mumbled crossing her arms and looking away in embarrassment. At least the vacancy that had been her eyes only a moment ago had left, which had been instantly replaced affection and admiration.

Kagome blinked as a small kitten made its way into Sango's lap. "Is that a neko youkai?" 

"Yep. Her name's Kirara. Kirara, meet Kagome," Sango introduced.

Kirara meowed and climbed into the newcomer's lap for inspection. "Aww, she's adorable!" Kagome squealed as the neko youkai licked her fingers. She loved cats. Kagome ran her fingers through the neko youkai's silky main and giggled when she began to purr in response, who was basking in the attention. "She sounds like you Inuyasha."

"Keh, I don't purr," he said wrinkling his nose at the thought.

Sango smiled and knew that bringing Kirara had been a wise decision. "Well when you get ready to go to the hospital, you can borrow some clothes from me since we're about the same size."

A flash of pain flickered through Kagome's eyes and her smile faltered at the mention of the hospital, but she recovered quickly and forced the smile back into place. "Thanks Sango." Kirara hopped out of her lap as she came to her feet. "I'm going to take a shower."

Miroku hastily sprung to feet from his facedown position on the floor, grinning goofily. "Well Kagome-sama, if you need any help with anything, I'll be right here. Just give me a call."

"I'll give you a foot up the ass in a minute if you don't shut the hell up," Inuyasha growled eyeing the monk in contempt, obviously not approving of his intentions toward Kagome. 

Kaede raised a brow but didn't say anything, knowing full well of the hanyou's affection for the miko. It would only be a matter of time before he announced his true feelings for the girl. Kaede only hoped it would be soon. With a bond as strong of love connecting them, nothing would be stand in their way.

_____________________

The ride to the hospital was long and silent. The others had opted not to go, for reasons unknown and Kagome was grateful to them for that. She needed this time to be alone with the remnants of her family and she didn't want their pity. Kagome had told Inuyasha that she wanted to do this alone, that it would be better that way. But the stubborn hanyou had flat out refused to let her be alone in her misery, and had volunteered to take her to the hospital. Kagome was secretly grateful to him for that and had been inwardly relieved when declined her request to go unaccompanied.

They pulled up to the hospital a few minutes later. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who had gone pale at the sight of the towering hospital. "Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly, his amber eyes full of concern.

She nodded and gave him a small reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. Lets go."

The moment they stepped foot inside of the hospital doors, Kagome was hit with a deep sense of foreboding and uneasiness. The smell of antiseptic substances lingered everywhere, triggering a wave of nausea within her. All she wanted to do was run back out the double doors and leave this place. 

Inuyasha, sensing her tentativeness and nervousness, put his hand on the small of her back and smiled down at her, silently urging her to go on.

Taking a deep and calming breath, Kagome walked up to the nurse's station in the center of the lobby. "Excuse me miss, can you tell me where I can find Rin and Ron Takeda?" 

The old nurse, in her crisp white uniform, paused from what she was doing to look up at the newcomer overtop of her thin framed spectacles. "And you are?" she questioned staring at her with hard brown eyes full of impatience and annoyance.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. There was a fire…at my house, and my sister and foster father were injured-" She trailed when the nurse's eyes widened in recognition. 

"Well I'll be. So you're the girl the police have been looking for. Where have you been? Everybody thought that you had been incinerated in the fire and firemen are still looking for your remains." She picked up the phone. "I have to call Detective Malone-"

"Listen old hag, we don't have time for this. Just tell her where they are so we can see them and leave," Inuyasha snapped in irritation. 

Her eyes narrowed when they locked with his. "And just who might you be?"

"I don't think that's any of your damn business," he growled.

Kagome elbowed him and gave a bittersweet smile to the lady. "Please excuse my friend for his ignorant outbursts. I'm still trying to break him of his rude habits. We're both just really anxious to see how my family is doing."

The nurse's gaze softened a bit. "Of course. You must be going through a difficult period in your life. Hold one second." She began to punch in keys on her computer.

"Break me will you," he growled softly into her ear.

Kagome only shrugged. "It's the truth."

"They're on the third floor, room 319 and 322. Only one person is allowed in at a time."

After thanking the kind nurse, they made their way to the elevator and up to the third floor. With each progressing step, Kagome felt more and more fretful. She felt as if the weight of the world had been put onto her shoulders, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked as soon as they came upon room 319.

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute." She turned to go in, but stopped when she felt his hand latch on to her arm. 

"I'll be here if you need me."

She smiled. "I know," she responded then opened the door to the room. Blinking and beeping machines surrounded the bed in which Ron lay on. Kagome sucked in a breath when she saw what he had been reduced to. The majority of his body was covered in white gauze and layers of bandages. The only area that didn't have various strips of cloth wrapped around him was his nose and mouth, in which both had been inserted with tubes. 

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she took another step forward. But even from the spot she stood in she could see plainly the burn and blisters that marred his facial features. Unable to gaze upon such a retched sight any long, Kagome turned on her heels and flew out the door.

Inuyasha immediately stood at attention from his slouched position against the wall. "Kagome?" He reached out to gather her in his arms, but she dodged away.

"I have to see Rin," Kagome croaked and marched past him to her sister's room. She couldn't break down now. Not yet. She had to remain strong. 

The hanyou sighed as she strode in to the room. He knew that she needed to do this; to see for herself what had occurred that night. But he hated seeing her so miserable and in pain. And not matter what he did or said, nothing would ever be able to erase it. The only way she would be able to tackle her inner demons, were to attack them head on.

A chill went up her spine as soon as she set foot inside of the room. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, but the image stayed imprinted in her mind. She didn't want to see her sister like this. It wasn't right. To see the girl who had once overflowed with joy and enthusiasm laying in a hospital bed looking as white as the sheets that covered her. 

Releasing a shaky breath and reopening her eyes, which now had begun to shimmer with more unshed tears, Kagome took small steps toward the bed. Rin's eyes were closed, her hair fanned out surrounding her head. An IV was hooked up her left arm and tubes similar to the one she had seen on Ron were inserted through both her nose and mouth.

Kagome took one of the girl's cold, pasty hands into her own. "I'm so sorry Rin," she choked out as the tears came streaming down her face, "its all my fault you're in here. I should've been at home, like I was supposed to be, and then I could have protected you from the people that did this." She pressed her limp hand to her face. "If I had stayed home, Carla wouldn't be dead, Ron wouldn't be burned, and you…you wouldn't be in a coma right now. If only I had listened to Carla when she told me to stay home."

Kagome bowed her head in shame as the river of salty tears dripped into her lap. "Forgive me." And with that she, kissed her hand, set it back on the bed, then exited the room with one final glimpse of her sister and closed the door behind her. She was pummeled with another wave of nausea. 'I have to get some air.'

Running right past Inuyasha, she bolted down the stairwell and out the side door. The fresh air that greeted her lungs was heavenly and sweet, but she didn't stop there. It was all her fault. Naraku had been the one that had sent his minions to destroy the only family she had left. Tears blurred her vision as she ran past the parking lot and into the park. Why did this always happen to her? It was like history was repeating itself. Once Rin and Ron were gone, she would have nobody. 

"Kagome!" She looked up, only to be swept into the embrace of her companion, who had somehow gotten in front of her.

"Get off of me!" she squirmed in his tight embrace. "Leave me alone!"

"That's the last thing you need to be right now," he responded looking into her angry sorrowful blue eyes.

She began to hit his chest with balled fists in a rage. "I don't need you Inuyasha! Let me take care of Naraku on my own! I'll kill him when I get my hands on that bastard!"

"I know you are," he soothed and stroked her raven black tresses, "but you aren't going to do it alone. I'm here for you, as well as Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and even the fox brat. And you will always have us. We will be your new family. And don't beat yourself up over what happened. You'll only end up in more pain." He caressed her tear streaked cheek with a callused thumb. "And I don't want you to suffer anymore. You need to be strong if we're going to go up against Naraku. Blaming yourself only shows how weak you are. And I believe you're far from it."

Kagome stopped struggling in his grasp. He was right. Blaming herself wouldn't bring her Carla or her family back or wouldn't revive Rin or cure Ron. It would only hinder the healing process. She sniffled, then burrowed her head in his warm chest, inhaling the strong scent of masculinity and cinnamon that was being emitted from him. "You're right. I can't bring them back. And I need to stop blaming myself. I will become stronger so that I can take Naraku out…for all of them."

He sighed and held her tighter to him as the scent of sakura blossoms teased his nose. She would make it. He was sure of it. And maybe in the end, when all of this was over. Maybe he would have the courage to tell her how he really felt about her. 

But their peaceful moment was shattered when an bloodcurdling scream rippled through the air. 

End.

AN: Hmm, I think Inuyasha just had a moment there. Oh, and you'll be pleased to know that I finally finished the plot of the story. I've been pondering it for a couple of weeks now. So now I know what direction I'm headed in. And I'll just let you know a little secret. The best is to come. ::squeals:: I can't wait to start writing it.

Oh, and theses next couple of chapters you are totally going to hate me. But it is necessary for the good of the fic. 

Next chapter: Reunion

One word just about sums it up. But I'm not telling. Review! And check out my other fic I just started: Til Death Do Us Part


	16. Reunion

Disclaimer: You know the deal. Must I say it again? I don't own Inuyasha, therefore, you can't sue me.

Sorry for the wait. I'm kind of busy with school and all. Report cards are coming up this week and I'm stressed out. I need to maintain my grades and stop neglecting my homework. 

Review Responses:

Chibilee: ::sighs:: And I thought everyone would be happy that the foster parents were out of the picture. Oh well. Maybe I won't kill Ron off since he isn't so bad. Oh and I love your long reviews! ^-^ Quite entertaining. And I'm glad you like my newest fic. I needed to lay off the angst for a minute. Party-lover: Me? Talented? You're kidding right?, Leomae: Well you'll be happy to know that Kikyo doesn't play a big part in this chappie. The next chapter will probably evolve somewhat around her. ::ducks and covers:: Please don't kill me, angel of light and darkness: Calm down. Here is the next chappie. Sorry to keep ya' waiting., ish: You really hated Carla didn't cha? I wish I had a bumper sticker like that. Lol. And Kikyo will die, I assure you of it. Just not now. I need to show how much of a bitch she really is before I kill her off., iNiGmA, anime-babe21: Me? Evil? Why do you say that? ::smirks darkly to self::, New Fan, Cryxxy-chan: I love macadamia cookies! ::squeals with delight:: Thank you! But I probably won't be getting any cookies for the next chapter, lele, Demon Girl 16: ::nods sadly:: Yes, Kikyo is coming back, but she won't be around for long…hopefully, PeachesDani, demon angel: Thanks for pointing out the mistake. Its already fixed. Now enjoy this little chapter.

Last time:

__

Kagome stopped struggling in his grasp. He was right. Blaming herself wouldn't bring her Carla or her family back or wouldn't revive Rin or cure Ron. It would only hinder the healing process. She sniffled, then burrowed her head in his warm chest, inhaling the strong scent of masculinity and cinnamon that was being emitted from him. "You're right. I can't bring them back. And I need to stop blaming myself. I will become stronger so that I can take Naraku out…for all of them."

He sighed and held her tighter to him as the scent of sakura blossoms teased his nose. She would make it. He was sure of it. And maybe in the end, when all of this was over. Maybe he would have the courage to tell her how he really felt about her. 

But their peaceful moment was shattered when an bloodcurdling scream rippled through the air. 

Reunion 

Inuyasha's ears immediately snapped to attention as they tried to pinpoint the direction the screaming was coming from. He growled softly. The air was heavy with the scent of fear and blood. "Kagome, I want you to go wait for me inside the car."

"No let me go with you." She swiped at the few tears that had rolled down her face. "I can help."

"This discussion isn't up for debate." He pulled his keys from his pocket and placed them in her hands. "Now please. Go. I don't want you getting hurt."

Kagome started to protest, but when his golden gaze, full of concern and pleading locked on to hers, she felt her resolve weaken. He was, after all, looking out for the well being of her. She clutched the keys in her hand and reluctantly nodded. "Fine. But if you're not back in five minutes I'm coming after you."

Inuyasha grinned and kissed her forehead in reassurance. "I'll be back in one." Then he sped off in the direction of the park. The sun had already set on the horizon and shadows steadily began creeping into the wooded area as night approached. Inuyasha halted in his tracks and sniffed the air again. Old and new scents lingered in the air, momentarily confusing him, until the unmistakable stench of blood assaulted his senses. 

'The scream must have come from over there,' he thought facing the east. With a renewed sense of certainty, he raced off to where the scent of blood was heaviest, and only hoped that he wasn't too late. Inuyasha picked up speed when another painful wail occurred from the direction he was headed in. He skidded to a stop and flexed his claws anxiously as he came into a clearing.

A woman was struggling in the grasp of two neko youkai. Her head was bowed. Her long, black tresses cloaked her face, so he couldn't get a good look her, but what he could see, and smell, was the blood flowing freely from a wound in her left arm. The first youkai who was restraining the girl brought a clawed hand to her throat.

"Scream again like that and die wench," he growled, and slowly let one claw slide across her neck until it rested on her jugular vein.

A formidable snarl appeared on the hanyou's face. "Oi, bitches! Leave her alone before I castrate your asses!"

All three of their heads turned in his direction. The second youkai smirked at the newcomer. "This doesn't concern you doggie, so go on home before I rip those little ears right off of your furry head."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grinned maliciously. "I guess that means no. Suit yourself. If you want it the hard way, you got it." And with that, he launched himself at the second youkai. 

Somewhat taken aback by the sudden speed, the youkai wasn't fast enough to evade the hanyou's fist as it smashed into his face. The tremendous impact of the attack sent him flying into a nearby tree. There was a bone-cracking shatter as his skull collided into the trunk.

The first youkai stared in open mouthed horror as he watched his unconscious companion sink to the ground in heap. 

"You wanna taste of my knuckle sandwich too bitch?" Inuyasha questioned, his bares bared and his eyes gleaming with annoyance and mild amusement.

He gulped. He was too damn young to die. And besides, he had to report this new development to his Master. In one fluid movement, he flung the semiconscious girl at him and took off into the woods. 

"Damn coward," he muttered, then glanced down at the woman in his arms. Gently, he laid her down in the grass and took a closer look at the wound on her arm. It wasn't as deep as he thought it was. It had already stopped bleeding. There were numerous cuts and scrapes along her arms and legs. His nose twitched in perplexity. There was something about this pale girl's scent that mystified him.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Inuyasha brushed back her hair from her face to see if she was still conscious. His heart froze in his chest. "Kikyo."

________________________

Kagome paced impatiently, her furrowing in worry. Seven minutes had passed. 'He should have been back by now. I wonder if I should go looking for him and see if he's ok.' 

'No.' she steeled herself. She had promised that she would stay by his car and she would do so. Kagome stopped pacing when she saw his form coming out of the park. Relief washed over her when she saw that he was unharmed, but worry etched her face again upon seeing the dormant individual in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked as he approached the car. "Is she ok? Are we going to take her to the hospital?"

"No. She's just unconscious. Open the back door," he ordered, his eyes void of any emotion. 

Kagome frowned, but didn't say anything. Something felt…off. She opened the door for him and he slid in, the girl still in his arms. 

"You're going to be driving us back to the apartment," he said looking down into the unconscious girl's sheet white face, his golden eyes uneasy.

Her frown deepened. Inuyasha was letting her drive his Skyline? He must've seriously gone off the deep end. Kagome didn't comment, only did as she was told. "So what happened to her?" she asked once they were on the road.

"She was being attacked by neko youkai, but I stopped them before they did any severe harm," he answered. 

Kagome's heart went out to the woman. "Was she carrying any identification or anything so we can notify her family?"

"She doesn't have any family," he replied in a low tone.

"How do you know that?"

Inuyasha's angry eyes met hers in the rearview mirror. "Would you stop asking so many damn questions and just drive," he snapped.

If she hadn't had so much pride Kagome would've sunk into the seat. She had to admit that it did hurt to see his acting so snappish with her when just a moment ago he was comforting her and she actually started to believe that things would be different between them. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes. 

Inuyasha sighed when he smelled Kagome's unshed tears. 'Damnit, I made her cry,' he thought and mentally berated himself for being so hard with her. He couldn't help it. After seeing Kikyo's face, a myriad of emotions flooded up from the depths of his mind. Memories that he had buried six feet under within the recesses of mind were now lingering over him like a bad omen. 

He suddenly felt very tired. "Kagome, I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just in a pissy mood right now, and I need some time to think."

She only shrugged, the pain fading away little by little. "Its ok. I guess its just one of those days." Kagome glanced in the rear view mirror once more to see him staring longingly at the unconscious woman. Jealousy tugged at her heart, but she ignored it. 'I wonder,' she mused thoughtfully, 'if that woman has something to do with his past.'

_______________________

"Oh, so you're staying at your boyfriend's place," Rei said into the receiver.

"Inuyasha is not my boyfriend and yes, since I don't have anywhere else to go, I will be staying with him for a while," Kagome responded as she swirled her melted ice cream around in the bowl.

"I'm sorry about your family," Charlie said softly over the phone. "You're so lucky you weren't in there when it happened."

Kagome smiled grimly. "Yes, I was the lucky one."

"Hey, Kaggie doesn't need to dwell on such negative things right now. It will only bring her down." Kagome heard her snap her fingers. "Hey, how about we all go to the mall, then the movies, and then out to eat tomorrow?"

"I wish I could, but some of us actually have to work to pay off our cars," Charlie remarked dryly. 

"And I would too, but I have to meet with the detective that's working on the case tomorrow. Maybe some other time?"

"You two are no fun," Rei pouted. "We'll be graduating in a couple of days and after that we'll probably never see each other again once we go off to college."

"Jeez, would you cut the drama. We'll go out this weekend, after the graduation," Charlie announced. "Is this ok with your majesty."

"What loyal subjects you are," Rei scoffed. "You're coming too, right Kagome?"

"I'll be there. See you ladies later." Kagome hung up the phone and put her head on the counter in exhaustion. She needed to go shopping. She only had the clothes that Sango had loaned her and those would run out in a couple of days. The sound of a door closing made her come to attention.

Inuyasha yawned and joined Kagome in the kitchen. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Kikyo. How had she gotten away from Naraku? Did she try to track him down? Did she hate him for not keeping his promise? 

"So, how the woman?" she asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"Fine. I bandaged her injury, but she's still unconscious. Kikyo will be fine by morning." He popped the cap off of a soda bottle and began to guzzle it down.

Kagome lifted a brow. "So you do know her."

Inuyasha stopped drinking. Instead of answering her, he closed the refrigerator door and went into the small den. 

"Answer me Inuyasha," she demanded tailing him as he plopped onto a couch. 

"You don't need to know," he said simply and began drinking again.

She felt her eye twitch. "How are we supposed to be a team if you don't trust me?" Kagome inquired while seating herself beside him.

Inuyasha scooted over to the edge of the sofa. "Why the hell won't you let this go?" he growled in irritation.

"Because," she started, and leaned over to place a gently hand on his arm. "I'm your friend. And friends trust each other. I trusted you to come save me when I was kidnapped by Kagura and Kouga. I trusted you not to drop me when you took me to the top of that building that night. I even trusted you enough not to try anything lecherous that night when I got drunk. Inuyasha, I've always trusted you, now why don't you trust me for a change?"

Inuyasha fidgeted nervously under her pleading look. Damn, he couldn't resist those beautiful sapphire eyes. But the knew it was for her own good if he didn't tell her the things he had went through. Then again he also knew that if he didn't tell her, she probably wouldn't trust him anymore. And the last thing he needed was to feel was more guilt. He already felt tremendous guilt for not being there for Kikyo, and allowing her to suffer under that bastard hanyou.

"My father," he began, his eyes fixed on his hands, "my father was a powerful taiyoukai, who owned nearly half of the major industries and corporations in the country. All of them were built from scratch. He was very strong and very proud. He and his first mate, Yuri, had a son named Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha had a brother? Why did he never mention him? She had thought he was an orphan like her. 

"A few years later, he met my human mother, who was to work for him as his secretary. He instantly fell in love with her, and she with him. They had an affair and a year later I was born. Yuri was the first to find out." He paused for a moment. "She killed herself. I don't know if it was because of the fact that her mate was cheating on her with a human, or if it was because she didn't want to suffer the humiliation."

A wry smile formed on his face. "Sesshoumaru was furious and hated my father for what he did. So he released to the press of my father's affair and of my birth. That's when everything got crazy and the huge empire he created began to crumble. Those youkai that hated humans and were working for my father all quit, which was a pretty big chunk out of his work force. The humans that hated youkai all boycotted my father's industries. Somehow my mother got caught up in all of the confusion and was killed in an explosion that was set off by a bomb in one of my father's banks." 

He could feel water pooling his eyes but blinked them back, and tried to suppress the pain that came alone with dredging these recollections up. "Whether it was from his disintegrating empire or the death of my mother, my father became crazy and went on a rampage, but just before he did, he gave Sesshoumaru and I two swords. I have the Tetsusaiga and my brother has the Tenseiga." Inuyasha stared at the wall. "He was gunned down a couple of days later by the police."

Pain wretched Kagome's heart. Unable to control herself, she moved closer to Inuyasha and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha," she murmured with tears slowly trickling down her cheek.

He bowed his head so that his bangs hid his pain and tear filled eyes. "Nobody wanted a hanyou child that was responsible for all of the bad things that had happened. So I was sent away." This was where he would have to lie. She didn't need to know that Naraku recruited him to do his dirty work. 

"In the care of child services, I met Kikyo and we became friends. Her parents died I in a car crash and she was all alone. I promised that I would always protect her and we kind of fell into love. But then she was adopted and I was left alone, that was when I ran away to find her. After years of searching I gave up and just began to wander around, in which how I came to be here today." He swallowed a lump in his throat. Damn, he hadn't thought it would be this painful to tell his tragic tale of sorrow.

Kagome slid off of the sofa. She cupped his tear stained cheeks her hands and lifted his face to meet hers. She felt her soul stir when she saw the pain, bitterness, anger, and regret swimming in his golden orbs. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry about what happened. Both of us aren't very different after all. Both of our families were killed. Both of us have had to suffer through a lot. And both of us now have something to look forward to."

"And what would that be," he replied bitterly and tried to look away, but she tightened her grip on his face so that they were nose to nose.

"We both have a future, after we kick Naraku's ass of course," she added with a grin, making him grin in return.

"I guess you're right." She released her hold on his face and he wipe the lingering tears from his face. "Dammit wench, you got me crying like a baby."

Kagome laughed, wiping her own tears away. "Its ok for guys to cry."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "I seriously doubt that."

She stopped laughing and stared at him. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For trusting me." Kagome smiled at him.

His heart fluttered in his chest. "Keh, don't get used to it. Barin' my soul ain't my style." His ears stood to attention when he heard the guest room door open. Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo coming down the hall.

A wide grin broke out on his face as his eyes lit up with happiness. "You're awake."

Jealousy clawed at Kagome's heart when she saw how excited he was about Kikyo. She only hoped that this newer woman's presence didn't put a damper on she and Inuyasha's relationship. 

End. 

AN: This kind of like a filler chapter. This chapter would have been longer but I need to go do two of my essays that are due tomorrow. ::slouches in seat:: I hate school. 

Next chapter: Jealousy 

Until next time people! Review! 


	17. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if people are willing to donate money to me so that I can purchase that adorable hanyou and characters, I'd be more than happy to oblige.

AN: Sorry for the late update. I have totally been putting this off and kind of did it in a rush. But I just couldn't bring myself to right stuff about Kikyo. -_- Lo siento personas! I promise I'll try to update more frequently. Special thanks to my girl Leomae for making me get up off of my ass and motivating me to get cracking. And I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for sticking with this drawn out fic. ::sighs:: Look at me. I haven't even gotten to the good part and I'm already slacking off. Anyway, you've waited for it, so here it is. Enjoy!

Last time:

__

She stopped laughing and stared at him. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For trusting me." Kagome smiled at him.

His heart fluttered in his chest. "Keh, don't get used to it. Barin' my soul ain't my style." His ears stood to attention when he heard the guest room door open. Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo coming down the hall.

A wide grin broke out on his face as his eyes lit up with happiness. "You're awake."

Jealousy clawed at Kagome's heart when she saw how excited he was about Kikyo. She only hoped that this newer woman's presence didn't put a damper on she and Inuyasha's relationship. 

Jealousy

Kagome blinked in surprise at her facade. The woman was almost an exact replica of herself. It was as if she were staring into a mirror, save from the fact that Kikyo was paler, slimmer, and her hair was longer than hers.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said in a scratchy voice. Placing her hand along the wall for support, she took another step forward before her knees buckled beneath her. 

The hanyou was by her side in a flash. Sweeping her off of her feet, Inuyasha brought her to the couch and set her down, but didn't remove his arms from her body. "Kikyo-"

"Don't touch me hanyou," she spat harshly and tried to extricate herself from his tight embrace.

Hurt registered on his face and his ears drooped at her obvious contempt toward him. "But-"

A weak, pinkish light enveloped her frail form. "Get away from me." She sent a bolt of energy into his abdomen in an attempt to remove his arms from around her.

Inuyasha flinched as her energy collided into him, but refused to let go and only pulled her more tightly against him. "Kikyo, please stop this. If you continue to waste your energy on me, you won't recover as quickly and become weaker."

Sensing the truth of his words, the pink light ebbed away until it had receded back within its depths entirely. Kikyo slumped against him in defeat. She was just too tired to put up with the antics of the hanyou. "Release me now Inuyasha," she demanded in a deadpan voice.

He complied with her wishes. Kagome winced at the pathetic expression in his eyes. She had never seen him so depressed and miserable before. His golden eyes were full of misery and guilt. A spark of anger flared up within Kagome. "Maybe you should listen to what he has to say before judging him on what he has done in the past. Inuyasha has nothing but love concerning you. Just hear him out."

Kikyo's cold brown eyes jerked in the direction of the girl, as if seeing her for the first time. "This does not concern you girl. Mind your own business."

Unflustered by the woman's cold demeanor, Kagome jutted her chin out stubbornly. "The well-being of my friends is my business. I don't want to see Inuyasha hurt."

The intense gaze of the woman only got frostier as her eyes narrowed to slits. "You know nothing of pain girl. Leave us now so that I may speak with the hanyou in private."

She was about to protest when Inuyasha shot her a earnest look. "Kagome, maybe you should leave, just for now. I need to talk to her…alone."

Reluctantly, Kagome headed toward the front door. She turned the knob, but not before gazing back at her friend. "If you need something Inuyasha, I'll be at Sango's." Jealousy gnawed at her insides when he didn't reply, only continued to stare pleadingly into Kikyo's emotionless brown orbs.

Sighing, Kagome left the two alone. She refused to be envious of the palpable affection Inuyasha had regarding his childhood friend. 'He hasn't seen her in years so of course he's going to be ecstatic about her return,' Kagome reasoned with herself. 'They need this time to rekindle their friendship and catch up. I mean, he left her alone all this time and she probably thought that he had forgotten about her. That's why she's so defensive.' Feeling somewhat more relaxed than what she was a minute ago, Kagome approached Sango's place, which was only a few doors down from Inuyasha's.

Before she reached the door, it was flung open and a certain monk was thrown out of the apartment. He slammed into the opposing wall and collapsed to the floor in an undignified heap.

"That'll teach you to touch my ass without my consent!" Sango yelled angrily, her face flushed and brown eyes ablaze with fire. 

Miroku groaned in pain and rolled unto his back. "So does that mean if I had your consent I could?" he asked hopefully from his position on the floor.

Sango growled in irritation, but stopped when upon hearing the melodic laughter of a bystander. She grinned at one of her favorite people. "Kagome-chan! Come in. Come in." 

"Umm, what about Miroku?" Kagome giggled as she stepped over his sprawled form and into Sango's apartment.

"Houshi-sama can stay where he is," Sango responded stiffly glaring down at the innocent-eyed monk, then slammed the door for good measure. 

Kagome grinned and flopped down on one of her black leather couches. Kirara, who had been napping on the armrest, clambered onto the miko's lap and curled up into a little furry ball and went back to sleep. "So Sango, when are you two going to stop playing all of these games and hook up?" she inquired stroking the neko youkai's silky fur.

The taijiya's face turned a deeper shade of red. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You don't have to lie to me. I know that there is some definite chemistry between you and Miroku. You two would make a cute couple," Kagome admitted smiling from ear to ear. She loved playing matchmaker.

"Houshi-sama is not my type," Sango responded and sat down beside her friend. "We can't have a decent conversation without his hand wandering over my body."

"And you haven't enjoyed it once?" she teased. 

Sango crossed her arms in a fashion similar to Inuyasha and looked away defiantly. "No."

"Whatever you say Sango. But we both know the truth. Just remember the you don't have to lie to me. Aren't friends supposed to trust each other?" Kagome knew she had hit a soft spot when she saw her shoulders sag in defeat.

Slowly, Sango turned to face her. "Ok, I'll admit my feelings for Miroku-sama, if you admit your feelings for Inuyasha."

Now it was Kagome's turn to redden. "W-who says I like him?"

The taijiya smirked. "The evidence is written all over your face. You can't hide your emotions very well, Kagome-chan." 

An idea struck her. "I have an proposal," Kagome began, mischief dancing in her azure orbs. "If you tell Miroku your feelings for him, I'll tell Inuyasha of mine."

Sango's eyebrows knitted together as she mulled over the suggestion. Kagome would be good for Inuyasha. She could bring out the best in anybody, including the foul tempered hanyou. Inuyasha was always alone in his little apartment. He had never brought a girlfriend to his apartment. She scowled. 'I can't say the same for Houshi-sama.' She glanced at the Kagome, who was looking up at her expectantly and waiting for a response. Yes, Kagome would definitely be good for their lonely friend.

"You're on," Sango grinned and shook the younger girl's hand.

Kagome beamed. "Good. You should go first."

The older girl blinked. "I'm not going first. It was your idea, so you should go first."

They stared at each other and both frowned at their current impasse. This was going to be a problem. How were they going to convince each other to ask their crushes out if they couldn't decide on who was going to go first?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kikyo stared warily at the persistent hanyou in front of her. 

"Why are you so angry at me?" Inuyasha asked, his voice bordering desperate as he searched her impassive eyes for an answer. 

"Well how am I supposed to react?" she inquired glaring coldly at him. "As far as I'm concerned, we are enemies."

He snatched her hands from her lap and infused the cold, delicate fingers with the warmth of his. "Kikyo, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for living you with that bastard. I went back for you, but Naraku had moved his facilities to some other remote place." His eyes were filled with earnestness and sincerity as he bore his soul to her. He had waited so long to get this off of his chest. "I loved you with all of my heart. Do you really think that I would leave you in the hands of that bastard intentionally."

Kikyo looked away from his emotional orbs that seemed to probe into her very soul. "Inuyasha, I don't really care anymore. The past is the past. Now I must leave. I'm tired of being Naraku's puppet and I will put a stop to his sinister actions before he tears this country apart."

"And do you expect to do this all by yourself?" Inuyasha questioned heatedly.

She glared at him. "I will do whatever it takes to ensure my freedom."

The hanyou brought her hands to his heart. "Then let me help you, and we'll bring him down together," he pleaded softly and tightened his grip on her hands.

"Would you let me be if I told you what happened," she offered, her face still an emotionless mask.

"I would think about it," he returned loosening his grasp on her hands.

She closed her eyes, and for a moment said nothing. Inuyasha took this time to take in her features. She had grown a lot from the last he had saw her. Her skin was still its usual pallid color. Her obsidian locks now reached past her buttocks. She had definitely gotten taller, so that they were now almost eye to eye. But it was her eyes which captured his attention. Her once beautiful and warm brown eyes were now filled with hate and coldness. Inuyasha clenched his teeth in suppressed anger. He would kill Naraku for doing this to her. Even if it was the last thing he did.

"After you ran off," she began, reopening her eyes and focusing them on his, "my miko powers began to enhance with each passing day. Eventually, Naraku discovered my new abilities and enhanced performance in carrying out my missions. He recruited me so that I would take direct orders from him. I continued to execute his commands, but did so with great resentment. He knew it and tried to destroy my hopes of ever escaping from his clutches. " 

She shot daggers at him. "I waited for you. I waited patiently for years. I always believed that you would come back for me, but you never came. Naraku knew that I had been waiting for you to come back to rescue me and decided to relocate just to throw you off. Yet even after we moved I still believed you would come for me, but my faith in you slowly waned with the passing of each month. Naraku began to tell me lies of how you had forgotten about me and how you didn't care. And soon, I began to believe him. Because if you had cared enough about me, you would've searched harder."

"I tried Kikyo," Inuyasha beseeched, "I searched the four corners of this damn planet for that bastard and each time I came up empty handed." He released her hands and stroked her cheek subtly with a claw. "I gave up hope after a while. And have been here ever since. Kikyo, I'm so sorry. I should've been there for you, but I wasn't. Forgive me. I missed you so much."

His heart leapt for joy when her eyes softened. "I suppose I can forgive you. But you must help me bring down Naraku and his empire. Then and only then will I truly forgive you."

Inuyasha grinned and wrapped his arms around her. He finally had his friend back. But he couldn't help feeling that something was off. Shrugging it off, he burrowed his nose in her skin. Somehow, the scent of the earth and soil couldn't compare to Kagome's enticing scent of sakura blossoms and jasmine. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So you're coming to my graduation right?" Kagome asked as they ate rocky road ice cream out of the carton.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sango answered savoring the taste of her favorite flavor. "Are you going to give me an invitation or do I have to ask?"

Kagome smacked her lips. "I have the invitations in my room." She eyed her friend with a raised brow. "I think you should take Miroku as a date."

The cold ice cream that had begun to make its way down her throat threatened to come back up as she coughed. Sango glared playfully at a laughing Kagome. "Just give me the invitation."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Kagome slid off of the stool and made her way out of the apartment. Since her family would be unable to attend, she would have extra tickets. The thought of her broken family was enough to make her cry. Her light mood had made a turn for the worst. Kagome shook her head determinedly. No, she would not dwell on what couldn't be changed. The only way she could avenge her family was by destroying Naraku so that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. With a renewed sense of willpower, Kagome opened the door to Inuyasha's apartment, but froze when she saw what lay before her.

The jealousy she had pushed out of her mind began to rear its ugly head as she witnessed Inuyasha embracing and murmuring soft promises to Kikyo. Kagome felt her throat close up. 

Kikyo was the first to pull away. She hard stared at the hanyou, her mask slipping back into place. "And what if Naraku takes me again Inuyasha? Would you even bother to come fight for me? Or will you run again?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes flared with anger. "I will not let that bastard have you again. I promise you." He drew her into his arms once more. "I will protect you forever. You have my word on that."

So intent was on his desire to protect his childhood love, that he failed to notice another miko slowly back out of the room with tears of betrayal and sadness streaming down her face.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It wasn't until morning that Inuyasha realized a certain someone hadn't returned back to the apartment. "Oi, Kagome!" 

No response.

His ears twitched as he heard the steady breathing of Kikyo in the guest room. But he could pick up the location of Kagome. 

Irritated now, the hanyou stalked down out of his apartment and to Sango's. He banged on the door loudly. "Oi Sango. Open up!" he demanded.

Moments later a bedraggled taijiya opened the door. "Whaddya want Inuyasha? It's too early in the morning for all of this noise and on my off day no less."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha brushed past her and marched into her sanctuary. "Where's Kagome?" He sniffed the air. She had definitely been here. The scent of sakura blossoms still lingered in the air. He frowned when the smell of salty water drifted into his nostrils. 'Had somebody been crying?'

Sango stiffened at the mention of her friend's name. Kagome had come back to her apartment in tears after returning from Inuyasha's apartment. Though Kagome hadn't said anything, Sango had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with him and his female acquaintance. The miko had made her promise not to tell Inuyasha that she had been in tears. She agreed and let the girl stay with her the night in one of the guest bedrooms.

Inuyasha whirled around when she didn't answer him immediately. "Well? Where is she?"

"Calm down Inuyasha. She had to attend her graduation practice this morning. Being the kind hearted soul that she is and not wanting to interrupt you and whats-her-name from whatever you two were doing, she stayed the night. I let her borrow some of my clothes this morning and Miroku dropped her off at her school."

A twinge of jealousy and dejection struck Inuyasha. 'Why hadn't she asked me to take her?' "Hold on, you let that lecherous monk drive her there?"

Sango gave him a thin smile. "Don't worry. I had Kirara go with them, just to make sure he kept his hands to himself. They should be back within the next hour or so."

This still didn't put him at ease. The monk just couldn't be trusted around a pretty face, especially one as pretty as Kagome's. Growling in annoyance, Inuyasha muttered a farewell to the taijiya and went back to his own apartment. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Kagome hadn't come back last night. Did she not be with him anymore? 

"That's it," he muttered grabbing his keys from the countertop upon entering the foyer, "I'm going to bring her back."

Before he could go back out of the door, the sound of Kikyo's whimpering in her sleep stopped him in his tracks. He felt torn. Part of him wanted to go fetch Kagome from the lecherous clutches of the monk, and part of him wanted to go comfort Kikyo and rescue her from her nightmares. In the end, he chose to stay.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Both Miroku and Kagome were more than a little surprised when Inuyasha failed to retrieve her. The hanyou was usually very possessive when it came to the safety of Kagome. 

'Oh well,' she thought dully as the principal droned on about the proper procedure of the ceremony, 'I guess I'm not the most important person in his life anymore.' Kami-sama, she was beginning to have déjà vu again. This was a stunt Hojo would usually pull. 

Kirara stretched in her lap, then curled up and went back to sleep.

She stroked the neko youkai's back absently and gazed up at the sky, a gentle breeze ruffling her hair every now and then. The graduation was tomorrow and would be held outdoors in the morning. Could she trust Inuyasha to even show up? Or would he be too busy with his new friend?

"Would you please perk up," Charlie said nudging Kagome with her elbow. "We're graduating in less than 24 hours and all you are doing is moping."

Kagome managed a weak smile. "Sorry. I guess I'm not in the celebrating mood."

Rei scowled. "Is this about Inuyasha? Did he do something to make you sad? Because if he did I will-"

"He didn't do anything," Kagome interrupted rather quickly. "I'm just tired that's all."

Charlie eyed her friend in doubt, but didn't comment further on the matter. "So, who's the cutie that drove you here?" she inquired gazing behind them.

"Oh, Miroku? He's just a friend." Kagome looked back, and wasn't shocked when she saw him flirting shamelessly with one of the soon-to-be graduates.   


"Wow Kag. You work fast. And apparently so does he," Rei stated checking him out. "He is sexy, but not as sexy as Inuyasha." She squealed in delight at the thought of him. "I just wanted to run my fingers through his silky mane and tweak those incredibly cute ears. And then I want to-" She stopped after realizing that everyone was staring curiously at her, including the principal. Muttering an apology, Rei pretended to focus back on what the he was saying.

Kagome and Charlie hid their snickers behind their coughs. 

"Well thank you for telling me I was the center of attention," Rei remarked snidely.

"You're most welcome," Kagome said smiling sweetly.

"Oh shut up, Rei. You know you like it," Charlie said rolling her eyes. "So what are we doing this afternoon? How about we go to the mall? I'm dying to see the new summer lineup."

"Sounds fun. I'm in," Rei responded cheerily, then gave Kagome a sidelong glance. "How about you Kaggie? Or do you have something planned with your new boy toy?"

Kagome considered their proposition. Miroku probably had something planned and there was no doubt in her mind that Inuyasha would be too preoccupied with his new friend to go somewhere. Instead of letting the envy of him spending time with another female, she shrugged it off indifferently. "I'll go too. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Once the practice was over, Kagome agreed to meet her friends by their car after talking with Miroku, who was flirting with yet another girl by his car.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever beheld my fair lady," he gushed taking her hands in his.

The girl blushed, obviously not used to such comments regarding her appearance. "Oh, Miroku-sama, you're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as your luscious lips." His violet eyes gleamed with longing and happiness. "Fair maiden, grant this humble monk the chance to taste your delectable lips so that I may can savor a part of the pure and undeniable exquisiteness of your beauty."

Kagome cleared her throat to alert them of her presence. "Umm, Miroku, I don't think that Sango would approve of your antics with this girl."

The monk immediately released the girl's hands and sprang away from her as if she had just sprouted a second head. He grinned sheepishly. "It seems I have had a mental lapse in judgment."

"Mental lapse my ass," Kagome muttered, towing him away from the confused girl by his ear. "This is the reason why you'll never have a chance with Sango." She let go and scowled at him.

Kirara mewed angrily at him.

"You won't tell her will you Kagome-sama?" Miroku pleaded on his knees. "I wouldn't want to jeopardize our relationship. It is already strained as it is."

'What relationship?' the miko mused to herself. "I won't tell her. When you go back to the apartment, tell Inuyasha that I'm going out with some of my friends and probably won't be back until late this evening."

His face turned serious and he came to his feet. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Naraku is still out there and is waiting for the right opportunity to capture you for himself. Without protection you will be vulnerable to his attack."

Kagome waved him off offhandedly and smiled. "Don't worry Miroku. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Besides, I'm a pretty strong miko so I'll be ok." The expression on his face told her that he thought otherwise. "Listen, how about I check in every so often just to let you know that I'm fine? Will that make you feel any better?"

"More or less," Miroku mumbled, but gave in. "Fine, but don't blame me if Inuyasha comes searching for you and hauls you back to his place."

"I doubt he'll be doing that since he is obviously busy with Kikyo," Kagome said softly with a wan smile that didn't reach her eyes. 

Miroku arched an eyebrow, noting the subtle bitterness in her tone of voice. 'Perhaps Inuyasha spending time with another woman will reveal to her the fact that she loves him.' "I'll notify Inuyasha of your plans as soon as I get back," he reassured her. 

"Thanks Miroku," she said happily and kissed his cheek in gratitude, but her eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw that his had become glazed over with his usual lecherousness and desire. "Don't let that go to your head. Remember Sango. Bye Kirara." Kagome left the neko youkai in his arms and the monk to his thoughts and ran off in the direction of where her friends were parked.

'Inuyasha,' Miroku mused shaking his head, 'you really don't know what you're missing. I hope you realize how you are affecting her.' With these final thoughts, he turned with Kirara and got into his car.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome was up and dressed by 7:30 the next morning. 'Just think,' she thought excitedly to herself as she combed through her raven black tresses, 'by this afternoon, I will officially be a graduate of high school.' She laid the comb down and began her search for some decent shoes. After her friends dropped her off at the apartment from the long and tiring shopping spree, Kagome had found it empty. She had been too exhausted and too hurt by the fact that Inuyasha hadn't cared enough to at least inform her of where he was going with Kikyo.

"I guess that's what happens when you become the second most important person in someone's life," she murmured somewhat dejectedly as she delved within the depths of one of her shopping bags. "Where are those damn shoes?"

"Are these it?"

Kagome practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She whirled around to see Inuyasha holding up the shoe box that she had been looking for. "Must you scare me witless to announce your presence?" Kagome inquired coming to her feet.

Inuyasha gave her a careless shrug and grinned. "Doesn't take much you to scare you witless." He tossed the box at her, then stared at his feet awkwardly, trying to come up with the right words. "So, uhh, where did you go yesterday?"

Kagome took her time slipping the stiletto heels on her feet. They fit like a charm and were beautiful, even though they cost her a pretty penny. "I went out." She stood up and walked over to the vanity table. "How about you? I tried calling a couple of times but all I got was the machine."

The air suddenly became laden with tension. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortable at the threshold of the door. He didn't know how she would react if he told her that he spend half of the morning comforting Kikyo, and the other half of the day with her retracing their steps in the park where she had been attacked to get a lead on where the neko youkai had headed off to. "Kikyo…wasn't feeling too good, so I was tending to her the entire day."

Kagome snapped on a pair of earrings. "So where were you last night? When I got back, nobody was here."

"Since Kikyo didn't want any food I had, so we went out to eat," he responded hesitantly. Hurting Kagome was the last thing he wanted to do. "I tried to call you to see if you wanted to come but your cell was off," Inuyasha went on in an attempt in justifying his actions. 

Her face remained impassive, even though her insides were in utter chaos. Pain, sadness, and rejection were only a few of the of emotions that were eating her away, body, soul, and spirit. "Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself," Kagome replied, careful not to let any emotion betray her. Content with her appearance, she grabbed her purse and was intent bypassing the hanyou so that she could get some breakfast, but he seized her arm before she could leave.

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with?" Inuyasha asked a bit forcefully, his eyes alight with uncertainty and confusion and mild annoyance.

Kagome recoiled from his touch and glared at him, the mask of nonchalance slipping from her face. "Nothing," she hissed backing away from him, "I'm just in a hurry to get some food before I leave."

"I don't think that's the problem," he countered closing the distance between them until they were inches apart. "Why are you acting this way?"

She stared at him with cool regard. "Like what?"

The hanyou growled softly and pulled her into him, letting her alluring scent wash over him in waves. His frustration dwindled when she stopped struggling in his grasp and melted in his arms. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked softly into her hair.

She relaxed against him, loving the way his body molded perfectly with hers and the way his presence always seemed to calm her. Kagome lifted her head so she could gaze into his golden eyes, in which were now filled with a sort of tranquility and a hint of doubt. "Its just that," she began, bowing her head to hide the pain in her eyes, "I just feel like I'm losing you to Kikyo. I mean, usually you're really overprotective when it comes to me, but this morning, I was surprised and kind of sad when I didn't see you waiting for me after my practice. I was hurt even more when you didn't call me when I was out with my friends to see if I was alright." She gave a strained chuckle. "I probably sound childish and stupid, don't I?"

"Kagome," he breathed, then hooked a finger under her chin and slowly lifted it so that he could see her eyes. Her breathtaking sapphire eyes were on the brink of tears and were full of distress and insecurity. His gaze softened. "Kagome, you could never sound stupid and you will never lose me to anyone. I'll always be there for you."

She managed a smile and blinked away the tears that had begun pricking her eyes. "Thanks Inuyasha."

He smiled back. It warmed him to the core to see her smile. "So does this mean I can come to your graduation now?"

Kagome laughed, her melodic mirth tickling the hanyou's sensitive senses and making butterflies flutter in his stomach. "I guess since you're forgiven you can come now. Your ticket is on the counter." She rubbed away the tears that had trickled down. "Look, you made my mascara run. I probably look like an ugly, bleary eyed monster." Her heart practically stopped when he reached over and wiped away the smeared mascara with his calloused thumbs.

"You could never looked like an ugly, bleary-eyed. You're too beautiful," he murmured softly in an almost loving manner stroking her smooth skin. 

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of Kikyo's screams in the next room. The tenderness in Inuyasha's eyes became overtaken with anxiety and in a flurry, he left Kagome standing in the middle of the room, looking somewhat forlorn and disappointed. Her chest heaved as she walked out of the room. They had been so close. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. But in her heart, she knew she was wrong. It just felt so right being in his arms.

After retrieving a granola bar from the cabinet and a bottle of water from the fridge, Kagome walked reluctantly over to the guest room and peered curiously into the dark room. The curtains were drawn and clothes were strewn all over the floor. Kagome smirked. She had took Kikyo for one of those obsessively tidy people. Guess she was wrong. Kagome turned her attention to the bed, where Inuyasha was currently rocking back and forth with a teary eyed, sleeping Kikyo in his arms. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, instantly berated herself for the jealousy she had over the woman, who was obviously stressed over something. Kikyo looked miserable in the state she was in. And Inuyasha looked equally distressed. He didn't know what he could do for her. Kagome's heart went out to her.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm leaving now with Miroku and Sango. I can understand if you want to stay," she said, though part of her wanted him to be there for her.

Once Kikyo's whimpering died down and she fell back into a deep sleep, Inuyasha laid her back down beneath the covers. Sighing, he made his way back over to Kagome and took her hands in his. "I'll be there. I promise."

"Inuyasha, I'll understand if-"

He silenced her with his finger and gazed intently into her eyes. "I said I'll be there." 

Kagome grinned. "I guess I'll see you there then."

"I guess you will." His smile faded and eyes hardened. "If Miroku tries anything on you-"

"He won't. I have Sango to protect me." With a boldness even she didn't know she possessed, Kagome stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Bye Inuyasha." 

The hanyou stood there in shock as she bounded out of the apartment, a warm flush spreading across his cheeks. He touched the area where she had kissed him, remembering vividly the way her petal soft lips felt against his skin. His heart was doing somersaults in his chest. 'What the hell is she doing to me?'

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Good luck on your valedictorian speech Kaggie," Rei said grinning as her friend readjusted the cap on her head uneasily.

"Thanks," she responded, nervousness tingeing her words. Butterflies were doing the limbo in her stomach as she gazed out into the audience. From her spot on the platform she could see Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and Kirara, but she couldn't see Inuyasha. 

She tried to calm herself. She was getting worked up over nothing. What she should be concentrating on was her speech. Rei, who was class president, and Charlie being vice president, had already gotten their speeches down pact. Kagome had written hers in the car coming here. 'I really need to concentrate on my speech.'

Her eyes scanned the crowd once more. The hanyou still had yet to show up.

"He'll be here," Charlie reassured her upon seeing how upset she was becoming.

"But he's late," Kagome whined, somewhat hurt by the fact that her hanyou friend didn't value her enough to be on time.

"He promised didn't he?" Rei inquired turning in her seat so that she could see Kagome fully.

The miko nodded in response.

"From what I've seen, Inuyasha isn't the type of guy to break his promises, well intentionally anyway. So from my perspective, you have nothing to be worried about," Rei affirmed.

Kagome sighed. They were right. She had nothing to worry about. He would be here. He had promised. And Inuyasha rarely broke a promise. With this in mind, Kagome's erratic breathing became stabled. Yes, he would be here. Inuyasha wouldn't miss her graduation for anything…or would he?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Shit!" Inuyasha growled rummaging his closet in a fury. "Where the hell is my damn shoe?" 

Relief washed over him when he found his missing Gucci shoe crammed in the back of the enclosed space. With lightning speed, he put the shoe on and flew out of the room. It was already 8:55. Muttering more obscenities, he fumbled in his pockets for his keys. He grinned when he came across the cold metal and was about to race out the door when the unmistakable sound of Kikyo's crying floated into his ears.

Inwardly grimacing, he rushed to her room, just to check on her. 'Kagome is going to kill me,' he thought miserably opening her door. "Kikyo, are you alright?" he asked fairly impatiently and immediately regretted his tone upon seeing the look on her face. 

Tears streaked her pale face. Her skin was slick with sweat, plastering her thick mass of to hair to her body. The scent of fear hung heavily in the air. Jamming his keys back into his pocket, went to her side in a hurry. The miko flung herself into his arms before he could reach the bed.

He was more than a little surprised at her sudden change in persona. Just yesterday she hated him. 

"Oh Inuyasha," she cried into his silk shirt, her nails digging into his back fearfully. "The nightmares keep haunting me. Every time I close my eyes, I remember all of things Naraku put me through and will put me through once he has me in his possession again."

Inuyasha's golden orbs hardened as he cradled her to his chest. "I won't let him hurt you Kikyo. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I will kill that bastard."

She sniffled and held on to him tighter. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

Some part of Inuyasha protested this. He had to go see Kagome. He had promised her that he would be there for her. He couldn't go back on his vow. The hanyou looked down at the wretched miko in his arms. She feared for her life and was plagued by memories of her tormentor. He couldn't leave her like this. But the though of Kagome hating him was more than he could bear, especially since they were so close to having a relationship.

"Please Inuyasha," Kikyo urged desperately upon seeing the inner conflict in his face. "I need you here with me. Don't leave me alone like you did so long ago."

Guilt overrode all other emotions. He owed this to her. If it hadn't been for him breaking his oath to protect Kikyo, she wouldn't have suffered so much. One look at the devastation and apprehension brown eyes of his love quickly dismissed all thoughts of going to the graduation. He was needed here. "I'm here for you Kikyo," he spoke softly leading her back to the bed. "I'll stay."

End.

AN: ::ducks rotten cabbage and smelly shoes:: Sorry I have to leave it there. And I'm especially sorry for leaving her with Inuyasha. But hey, its not like he's head over heels in love with her. It's just that he feels guilty for not being there for her when they were smaller.

Disregard all errors. This is just a rough draft. I'll probably edit this later on.

Anyway I've already got the next chappie partly written so it won't be long before the next installment. Please be nice in your reviews. I really don't want to die. Hehe. 

Next chapter: Reverie: Hmm…I wonder what will happen when Inuyasha betrays Kagome again? And I wonder what will happen when she is attacked by one of Naraku's puppets and Inuyasha isn't there to protect her? And I wonder who is this person that will be visiting Kagome in her dreams? Stay tuned if you're curious!

I love review!!! (hint, hint) ^_~


	18. Reverie

Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha, I'd be filthy rich wouldn't I?

Thanks for all of your support and reviews people. I've been so busy with projects and homework and my other fic that I have neglected this one, which is why I made it even longer, just for you all! Special thanks again to Leomae for getting me up off of my ass. I like people who like my fic enough to email me about updating. Its so comforting. Anyways, enjoy!

Last time: 

__

Some part of Inuyasha protested this. He had to go see Kagome. He had promised her that he would be there for her. He couldn't go back on his vow. The hanyou looked down at the wretched miko in his arms. She feared for her life and was plagued by memories of her tormentor. He couldn't leave her like this. But the though of Kagome hating him was more than he could bear, especially since they were so close to having a relationship.

"Please Inuyasha," Kikyo urged desperately upon seeing the inner conflict in his face. "I need you here with me. Don't leave me alone like you did so long ago."

Guilt overrode all other emotions. He owed this to her. If it hadn't been for him breaking his oath to protect Kikyo, she wouldn't have suffered so much. One look at the devastation and apprehension in the brown eyes of his childhood love and he quickly dismissed all thoughts of going to the graduation. He was needed here. "I'm here for you Kikyo," he spoke softly leading her back to the bed. "I'll stay."

Reverie 

"…and with this in mind, keep your heads held high and do what you have to do to survive. May happiness dominate your life and all of your dreams and wishes become a reality. Congratulations class of 2004!" With Kagome's last statement, caps flew in the air and cheers erupted from the graduating class as well as the audience came to their feet, applauding, praising, and congratulating everyone on their achievements. Rei and Charlie threw their arms around Kagome and encircled her in a cocoon of joy and friendships. 

"God I'm going to miss you guys," Rei cried, mascara trailing down her face as she embraced her friends. 

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Must you get all emotional? It's not that serious." But the fat teardrops that began streaming down her face told otherwise. "Ah, what the hell. I'm going to miss you idiots too." 

Kagome swiped at the tears and smiled at her people. "I can't believe it. We've finally graduated. These four years went by so quickly."

"Yeah, I can still remember when Charlie wore those ugly thick frame glasses in 9th grade," Rei mentioned tearfully, and ducked when the red head chucked her cap at her.

"At least I didn't wear pigtails," Charlie said stiffly wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Rei licked out her tongue.

Kagome chuckled at the antics of her friends. "This just goes to show how much we've grown during these four years."

They laughed and cried and hugged each other once more. Everything just felt so final. It was hard to believe that their high school career was over.

"Hey, my mom is having a little reception at my house," Charlie said wiping her tears away, "you guys coming? Free food and cute boys."

Rei perked up immediately and grinned. "Well, I can't turn down an offer like that now can I? Count me in."

"Let me say hi to my friends and then I'll come. Catch you guys later." Kagome ran off their direction. She weaved through the throng of people, saying her congratulations and hellos to those she recognized. Tears still spilled from her eyes, but they weren't of joy. 'Inuyasha didn't come,' she thought gloomily, a half smile forming on her face. 'I guess he was just too busy with Kikyo to even care.'

"Kagome!" She was taken aback when a flying ball of fur launched itself into her chest.

"Shippou!" she exclaimed quickly replacing her sadness with its opposite. 

The kitsune burrowed his head in the crook of her neck. "Congratulations Kagome. I missed you."

The miko laughed. "I missed you too." She looked up to see the rest of the gang coming toward her, minus her hanyou friend. 

For the next couple of minutes congratulations and best wishes and hugs and kisses and licks (by Kirara of course) were all distributed. 

"So what do ye plan on doing now that ye are officially a high school graduate?" Kaede asked smiling kindly at the miko.

"Well after we all track down and kick Naraku's ass, I plan on going to college…hopefully," Kagome replied keeping the smile glued to her face and the cheerfulness in her voice. In actuality, all she wanted to do was be with Inuyasha. She inwardly smiled bitterly. 'Even after all of his broken promises, I still harbor feelings for him. I guess that's what happens when a person is in love.' 

Sango sighed. "If only we could locate his whereabouts. None of us have got a solid lead on him. Whenever he attacks, he retreats just as fast as he arrives. If we could get some indication of where he's hiding out at, I bet we could take him out no problem."

Miroku nodded in affirmation. "I've tried locating him on several occasions following the summit meetings he holds in different regions of the country. And every time he disappears without a trace afterwards."

"Now that I'm out of school, we can focus even harder in trying to pinpoint his position so that we can bring him down for good," Kagome stated boldly, determination and willpower shining in her eyes. She had to avenge to death of Carla since it was partly her fault that she met her unfortunate end in the first place. 

Out of nowhere a red Skyline pulled up alongside of the curb. A disheveled hanyou jumped out hastily. "Oi, did I miss anything?" Inuyasha asked approaching them.

"Of course you miss everything!" Shippou yelled indignantly from Kagome's arms. "You always do! At least you had the courtesy of showing up at all this time!"

Inuyasha winced at the kitsune's accusations, as well as the irritated and angry glares he was receiving from everyone in the group, save Kaede, who was just looking at him with cool regard. 

'Damnit, it wasn't my fault,' Inuyasha wanted to scream. He had finally managed to get Kikyo back to sleep and had snuck out of the apartment. But he could plainly see that he was too late. The hanyou shifted his gaze to Kagome, who was looking at the thinning crowd unresponsively.

"I'll see you guys later," Kagome finally spoke up, breaking the thickness of the air with her melodic voice. "I'm going to one of my friend's reception." She smiled heartily. "Maybe when I get back, we can all go out to celebrate."

"That would be a wonderful idea Kagome-sama," Miroku said with a cheesy grin and a glint in his violet eyes. "And perhaps afterward we both can do a little celebrating of our own."

The force of Sango's punch rendered the lecherous monk unconscious on the ground.

Kaede shook her head. "When will ye ever learn Miroku?"

Inwardly seething at the monk's actions but deciding to ignore it this once, Inuyasha took this time to approach Kagome. His heart did somersaults in his chest as her azure eyes locked on to his, but sank when he saw the guarded wariness of her gaze. He had lost her trust.

She stared at the advancing hanyou dispassionately, ignoring the way her pulse quickened at the sight of the hanyou, who was sporting an expensive short sleeve silk shirt with a few of the buttons undone, revealing a nice amount tanned and chiseled chest, and beige slacks. 

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked glaring at him angrily from the miko's arms. 

"It's ok Shippou," Kagome reassured the kitsune with a smile. "This won't take long."

Reluctant to leave, he gave the hanyou one last suspicious glower before springing out of Kagome's arms.

"What do you want?" she questioned him tiredly, the smile fading from her face. All of this being worked up over one guy was too much emotional and mental stress for one girl to handle. It was her graduation day, damnit. She was supposed to be happy.

"Kagome, let me explain," Inuyasha said taking another step toward her, and reached out to touch her arm, but she withdrew before he could make contact with her.

"You don't have to explain anything. I understand perfectly," she stated looking at him with a guarded expression. "I figured that I wasn't the most important person in your life right now, but I thought you would at least have the decency to not to feed me lies. Don't make promises you can't keep."

Inuyasha flinched. "Kagome," he reached out once more, but she once again recoiled from his touch as if it burned. Hurt flickered in his amber orbs, sending a of ripple of guilt coursing through the miko. She shook it off. He was the one that abandoned her, not the other way around. 

"If you are done talking, I really need to be on my way. I have a reception to attend to," she said eyeing him warily, then turned her attention to her other friends, who were trying hard not to act like they weren't listening to the private conversation. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

Before she could draw back once more, Inuyasha took hold of her hand and pulled her into him. The hanyou wrapped his arms around her petit frame in a tight embrace, hence, making it more than a little difficult to extricate herself from his hold. 

All guardedness and nonchalance was forgotten on Kagome's part. "Get off of me you jerk!" She yelled, struggling to escape the tight encirclement of warmth that she refused to succumb to.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say wench!" Inuyasha growled when she sank her teeth into his arm, but did not release her. 

The others, upon seeing this display of forcefulness and brutality, started to help her out, until Kaede signaled them to stop.

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear or haven't already heard!" she snapped heatedly.

"That's not true and you know it!" Inuyasha barked and twirled her around so that they were face to face in the embrace. He lowered his voice a notch. "Listen to me Kagome. Let me explain myself."

Giving up her futile attempts to flee, Kagome took this time to glare hatefully at him. "You don't need to explain yourself Inuyasha. Your actions have said enough." She tried to swallow the lump that had lodged in her throat. "This was the most important day of my life and you missed it after you promised to be there." Kagome's head dropped so that she was facing his chest. "When I was about to say my speech, and when I was getting nervousness and thought I would forget my words, I was expecting to gaze out into the crowd and see your face, full of pride and encouragement and thought I would instantly remember."

He felt guilt eating away at his soul and felt even more remorseful when she lifted her face and he saw her warm blue orbs overflowing with betrayal and despondency and brimming with unshed tears. 

"But I didn't see you," she continued tearfully, "I didn't see you at all. And I had to rely on my strength, and the support of my friends, who were there for me. You see, if it hadn't been for them cheering me on. I don't think I would've made it through the speech." From the corner of her eye, she could see Shippou's chest puff out with pride and if she wasn't feeling so down, she would've laughed.

His ears drooped. He was supposed to be the one that would give her strength and encouragement in her time of need. He was supposed to be the one that looked to in her time of need. But no. He had been too preoccupied to be there for her. Gently, he cupped her porcelain like face in his hands. "Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I know I should have been, but…"he trailed off, not wanting to put Kikyo's name in this. 

Kagome gave him an understanding look. "You don't have to apologize." She blinked back the tears. "You can always come to my college graduation."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I guess you'll have to reserve a seat for me then."

She smiled back. "I guess I will."

"How about I take you out tonight to a fancy restaurant with just the two of us. My treat."

Kagome snorted softly and poked his chest. "It'd better be your treat. It's my graduation day."

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked in a timid manner and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

She thought for a moment. It would be wise on her part to keep her defenses up, just in case he did it again. She was tired of getting hurt and feeling jealous all of the time. "Well," she began slowly, trying not to let his mesmerizing golden orbs get to her, "it all depends on what happens tonight."

A wide grin broke out on his face. "It will be a night you'll never forget. You won't regret it." 

'I'd better not,' She thought wistfully.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Beautiful. That was the only word that was needed to describe the absolute magnificence and grandeur of the five star restaurant. Kagome's jaw dropped when they pulled into the long, winding driveway of the five story edifice. The sun had sunk beneath the depths of the horizon hours before, leaving in its place a full and luminous moon that produced darkened silhouettes of the restaurant and faux palm trees that encircled it. It was much more glitzier and impressive than the one that Hojo had took her to the night before they had broken up, or rather she had broken it off. 

"Ma'am?" Kagome was wrenched from her thoughts by the vale that had opened her door and was now waiting patiently for her to get out. 

Inuyasha grinned at her noticeable astonishment and speechlessness. It was the exact response he had wanted from her.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome smiled sheepishly as she climbed out of the Skyline. 

The hanyou tossed the keys at the vale and eyed him warily. He hated leaving his possessions in the care of a stranger. "If you value your life, I suggest you not put one scratch on the car, interior or exterior, lest you want to be shredded into mince meat."

The young man gulped and nodded vigorously when he flexed his claws in an intimidating manner. "Y-yes sir." 

"How did you manage to get us into a fancy place like this?" Kagome asked clutching his arm once they entered the building. She gave him a suspicious glance. "We're not eating in the alley or the kitchen are we?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Really woman. You have no faith in me whatsoever. I put in a reservation for this place a couple of days ago. And besides, it help to have friends in high places." In actuality, he had to virtually squander most of all the money in his checking account to book a reservation in a place as expensive and high class as this.

'I guess no new rims for my car for the next couple of months,' he inwardly sighed, then glanced down at the excited miko attached to his arm, who was practically drooling and gaping at the extravagant settings that lay before them. He smiled, warmth spreading throughout his body in euphoria at seeing her eagerness and momentarily forgot his financial quandary. Just witnessing her enjoyment and satisfaction was enough to ward off any off his qualms. 

As soon as he checked in they were immediately taken to the top level, much to the displeasure of some, who had been waiting in line for a couple of hours and still hadn't been seated. Inuyasha tried not to let his smirk show as he escorted his date to their table.

Kagome began to get a little self-conscious about her appearance. She hadn't changed out of her graduation attire, expecting that Inuyasha would probably take her somewhere semi fancy. She gaped at the silk draperies, crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, the ice sculptures and beautiful water fountains that added to the plush décor of the restaurant, and knew that all of this was a far cry from the places she was used to. 

'Maybe I should've worn something else,' she considered biting her lip while gawking at the other women wearing their Chanel and Prada dresses. The females here had an air of sophistication and elegance, while she…Kagome glanced down at her simple attire…looked so mediocre. 

She blinked in surprise when she felt her date's fingers link with her own, and was taken aback when he lifted her hand to his mouth. "You look beautiful," the hanyou murmured, his voice so low that only she could hear and eyes filled with tenderness, then brushed his lips gently across her knuckles. 

Kagome bit her lip as tingling sensations skimmed down her arm. They held one another's eyes for a moment, inexpressible emotions passing through their eyes. Only when the waiter cleared his throat did they break eye contact, their cheeks becoming tinted with various shades of red, and once again began following maître d' to the top level.

She felt as if her very breath was sucked out of her lungs as they entered the rooftop terrace. Candlelit dinner tables adorned with elaborate stitching were scattered about the terrace. A jazz band set up on a miniature stage in the heart of the impressive scene, playing soulful tunes that seemed to be calling her to the dance floor. Stars dotted the blackened sky, adjacent to the half arc of a moon that hung above the dimly lit terrace, emitting its soft, fluorescent light over the rooftop. Inuyasha guided the awe stricken miko to their seat, pleased with her reaction. 

"This place is amazing Inuyasha," Kagome commented eagerly after they were seated, happiness glazing her azure eyes as she continued to survey the exquisiteness of it all.

"So you like it?" he inquired, arching a silver eyebrow and hiding a knowing grin.

"Like it? I love it." The smile she bestowed upon him warmed him to the core. He would do anything to see her happy.

Ignoring the way the butterflies were darting to and fro inside of his stomach, Inuyasha turned his attention to the menu. He inwardly winced at the prices. How the hell was he supposed to pay for all of this crap?

Kagome peered into his face curiously as he studied with a pained expression the contents of the menu. "So…will I just be getting some water and a salad," she inquired with an amused grin.

The hanyou snorted and tossed the menu on the table uncaringly. "Keh. These prices are nothing. Get whatever you want." He silently hoped that she didn't take him too seriously. Perhaps he should have went into work these past couple of days. 

Kagome smiled at his faux indifference concerning the costly cuisines and was touched that he would go through all of this trouble just for her. Secretly pleased, Kagome burrowed her face in the carte du jour and tried to make up her mind on what she wanted to eat. But her high spirits took a sharp decline when she heard Inuyasha's cell phone ring.

Irritated beyond words, Inuyasha flipped up his cell phone to answer. "What?" he questioned gruffly, not bothering to hide the aggravation in his tone.

Kagome as the annoyance etched into his facial features slowly melded into anger and confusion. "Naraku is there?" the hanyou practically screamed jumping to his feet. "I'll be right there!" Inuyasha closed the phone. "Kagome, I want you to stay here for the time being."

She stood to her feet eyes ablaze with fervor. "Let me go with you. I can help."

"No! Now shut up and stay put. I'll be back." He sighed when her eyes became glossy with unshed tears. With liquid smooth agility, Inuyasha came up before the miko and cupped her cheeks in his calloused palms. "Please Kagome. Do this for me. I don't want you getting hurt or putting yourself in unnecessary danger. Will you stay for me?" he asked gently stroking her porcelain face. 

Kagome melted under his ministrations, basking in the warmth and tenderness of his strong hands. Looking into the amber orbs that she had come to love and which were now swirling with concern, urgency, and a hint of fear, she gave in. "Fine. I'll stay here until you get back."

Inuyasha gave her a quick grin and a chaste peck on the cheek. "I'll kick his ass for you and be back before you know it." And with that said, he bolted across the terrace and jumped off of the roof, much to the disturbance of customers. Unfortunately in his hurried state, he failed to realize that the crossed fingers behind Kagome's back.

'If he thinks I'm going to wait here idly, ' she thought with a grin while exiting the terrace by way of elevator, 'he's sadly mistaken.'

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It wasn't so much the anger that bothered him the most, or that he had sped through half of the city at breakneck speed in order to arrive at the apartment intent on destroying Naraku to find nothing out of order. But it was the fact that Kikyo had called him up, disrupting his perfect evening with Kagome, and dragged his ass all the way home, just because she thought he was lurking outside of the complex.

"You told me that he was here and was going to kidnap you," Inuyasha stated through clenched teeth, his voice bordering infuriation. It took all of his self control not to demolish and ravage everything in sight. 

Kikyo's eyes flashed dangerously, her hands balling up by her sides in suppressed anger. "Don't insult my intelligence. I know what I saw and heard. And I know that Naraku's filthy hide was hovering above my window. Why can't you believe me?"

"Well its kind of hard to believe someone when they come home and find no trace or scent in the vicinity," he responded flatly, then glanced at his watch. He had only been gone five minutes. Not wanting to keep his date waiting any longer, Inuyasha threw another wary glance her way. " Now if you're done wasting my time, I need to be getting back the restaurant."

The seething miko took four long strides toward the hanyou so that they were face to face. He expected to see the simmering anger beneath her blank mask of indifference, but what he didn't anticipate was sadness and pain that flicked through her brown eyes accusingly. "Inuyasha," Kikyo bowed her head, her voice beginning to crack and the grief she had tried to repress rising to the surface, "how can you think that I am lying? Am I just not that important to you anymore? And after all of the things that we've been through; the things that I've been through."

The hanyou mentally berated himself after the smell of salt water wafted into his nose. Guilt began to tunnel its way into his heart. Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. "Kikyo, how am I supposed to believe you? Miroku and others didn't sense anything. And I can't pick up on the slightest scent. Maybe you were just imagining things," he said softly and rubbed her arms in a comforting manner.

She shrugged his claws off of her. "I wasn't imagining things. I saw him floating outside of the window. He was calling to me and saying that he would take me away with him for good soon." Unable to smother the tumult of emotions barraging her, Kikyo threw herself at him, enfolding her arms around him and let the waterfall of tears cascade down her pale face.

He blinked in surprise at the sobbing female that had attached herself to him. Inuyasha gulped. He couldn't stand up Kagome again. Not after he had promised that he'd always be there for her. But one look at Kikyo's condition and the state of hurt she was in convinced him that leaving her here alone would only further upset her. 'Ten minutes,' Inuyasha inwardly affirmed hugging the miko, 'ten minutes and then I'll go. Kikyo should be fine by then.' He only hoped that Kagome would stay calm and stay put until then.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It had been fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and he still hadn't shown up or called to tell her everything was alright. Granted, she didn't have her cell phone with at the moment, but the least he could have done was call the restaurant and let her know what was up. 'Unless he needs some help,' she mused impatiently swishing the water around in the crystal wine glass. 'I should go help him.'

"Miss? Are you ready to order?" the voice of the waiter brought Kagome out of her thoughts. 

"I don't think I'll be ordering tonight." She came to her feet and handed the menu to the thin mustached man. 

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, as if questioning her sanity for giving up the chance to dine at one of the most refined restaurant in the city. "Whatever you say."

Within minutes Kagome was outside once more. She gave one last look at the beautiful edifice in all of its glory and magnificence before reluctantly turning and leaving. 'So much for a romantic night with the man…err hanyou of my dreams,' she thought somewhat dejectedly and resumed trudging on. 'And why does it feel like I'm having déjà vu? Oh right, Hojo did the same thing before I got smart and dumped his ass.'

After flagging down a taxi, the miko clambered in and told the driver of her destination. "At least this time I was smart enough to bring along extra money," Kagome muttered delving into her small purse for the bills.

"Did you say something?" the man asked from behind the wheel while staring at her through in his rear view mirror. 

"Oh, nothing," she replied a bit sheepishly, embarrassed at being caught talking to herself. "Just verbalizing some of my thoughts-" Kagome trailed off upon briefly witnessing the man's eyes narrow to slits. Something was off with this guy. 

"Is something the matter?" he asked inquisitively still looking at her through the mirror, his orbs dilated as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired.

"Could you let me out right here?" she asked, praying that the nervousness she was feeling didn't show in her voice. "This is close enough."

"Are you sure? We still have a couple of miles to-"

"This is fine," she reaffirmed tossing a twenty in the passenger's seat. 

He shrugged and brought the vehicle to a halt. "Have it your way lady. But I would be careful wandering these streets at night. Shady folk linger in the shadows so watch your back."

"Thanks." As quickly as humanely possible, Kagome hopped out of the taxi and shut the door. Immediately after the car pulled off, she got the impression that she had done the most idiotic thing in the world. "Great," she groaned slapping her forehead in stupidity, "now I'm stuck out here with no transportation and I have to walk all the way home." 'How am I supposed to help fight Naraku if I can't get to the battlefield in time.' She glanced down at her shoes. 'And in stiletto heels no less.' 

A chilly breeze sent icy tingles across her body. Folding her arms in order to preserve what little warmth she possessed, Kagome continued her journey down the long, winding road. A sliver of the moon hung faithfully in the sky, illuminating the road with dim florescent light before her. She shivered again. 'I should have stayed in the damn car or at least at the restaurant. I don't even sense the slightest of disturbances in the air.' Kagome sighed and stared up into the darkened sky. Perhaps her intuition was off.

Glancing wearily back down the deserted street, the sight before her stopped in her tracks. Fear began to swell in her chest. An enlarged lump formed in her throat. 

'Shit. I guess my intuition was right after all.'

The taxi, which she presumed drove away, was now backing up straight toward her at a slow and steady rate. Its red rear lights gleamed against the darkness that surrounded her. Kagome clenched the handle of the purse in her hand, fearing for what was to come. Her eyes darted to the left on right. Dense trees surrounded her on all sides. Why the hell couldn't she get stuck somewhere where there was actually life? The driver just had to take the shortcut through the recreational site. 

Kagome could hear her heart thundering in her ears as the vehicle stopped in front of her. Confusion settled in once the man didn't attempt to get out. Cautiously, she took step after step toward the cab until she was standing beside the driver's door. With a deep breath residing in her lungs, Kagome peeked into the window curiously. "Do you need…some…thing…" There was nobody in the car.

The hairs on her neck stood on end as she felt hot, sticky breath course down her neckline. "Ssssooooo you're the little girl that Naraku-ssssssama wantssssss to posssssesssss." It grabbed her and spun her around so that they were facing one another.

With her back pressed against the solid vehicle, the only thing Kagome could do was glare at the red eyed snake youkai who had posed as the driver and hope that it couldn't smell her fear. But by the way he was licking his lips with his elongated tongue told her that her attempts were futile. "W-what do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking with panic.

He grinned, revealing a pair of pearly white fangs and a set of immaculate teeth. "I don't want anything." The youkai grabbed her upper arm, his claws sinking into her skin. "But Naraku-sssssssama would like sssssssomething from you."

"A-and what would that be?" 

His tongue brushed across her cheek, leaving a thin trail of slimy liquid in its place. "Your life."

Her options were few, so she opted for the oldest trick in the book. Kagome kneed the youkai in the balls and took off down the street as fast as humanely possible as her enemy slithered to the floor, hissing in obvious discomfort. The youkai's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched the miko kick off her heels and attempt to get away. He grinned once more, pleased that his prey was going to put up a fight. Naraku-sama wanted her alive, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun before he took her in.

Kagome could feel her chest tightening and expanding with every breath she took. 'I guess this is what I get for being out of shape for so long,' she thought grimly. Ignoring the way the gravel bit merciless into the bottom of her feet every time they touched base with the ground, she pressed on. All she could hear was the panting of her own labored breathing and the pitter patter of her nylon covered feet against the rocky road. 

Frowning and somewhat unnerved by the fact that she couldn't hear her assailant behind her, Kagome threw a quick glance over her shoulder. She felt her blood freeze in her veins. He had disappeared. She slowed her pace, coming to a dead halt. 'Where the hell is he?' she thought fighting off the rising panic that was threatening to consume her. Kagome backed up slowly, her eyes flicking from the abandoned taxi to the silent forest, and back to the taxi. This was not good. 

The cab's luminous headlights dimmed before waning completely.

Definitely not good. Darkness shrouded her on all sides. The once brilliant moon and the radiant stars which had illuminated her surroundings only moments ago, now hid behind clouds. She gulped nervously, then took off again. If he decided to show up again she sure as hell didn't want to be around to find out what he had in store for her. Deciding that the fastest route to the nearest intersection would be through the woods, she cut across the street and into the thicket of trees. 

Nearby branches scratched her skin mercilessly and ripped at her new dress as she tore through the forest blindly. One too many times did she collide into tree trunks and trip on roots, but she pressed on, determined to escape the fate that the youkai had waiting for her wherever he may be. Kagome smiled weakly, panting hard as the sounds of the city floated into her ears. Her heart soared when she caught sight of the passing cars some 30 feet away. 

All of a sudden, something grabbed her from behind and hoisted her into the air. Kagome screamed bloody murder when she came face to face with the ugliest creature she had laid eyes on. The snake youkai in its transformed state hissed, as if laughing at her predicament, revealing a pair of long razor-sharp fangs dripping with venom and an equally elongated tongue. 

"It ccccertainly hassssss been a pleassssure playing with you little girl." Its eyes bled crimson as it tightened it's hold on her waist. "But now we have to depart. My masssster would very much like to meet you and have you for hisssss own."

Instead of the usual pang of fear, Kagome felt her anger bubbling in her gut. "How dare you! I am not something to be had!" Her sapphire orbs flashed with fury. Inwardly she could feel her miko energy arising rapidly. 

The snake youkai stared at her in surprise, sensing the power she was capable of harnessing slowly increasing with every passing second. She was a miko? Its already thin irises narrowed even more. Naraku-sama had neglected to tell him of this small detail.

Kagome yelped when it coiled its tail even tighter around her waist. Crushing pain enveloped her lower half. Tiny black dots began to dance in front of her eyes. She gritted her teeth in pain. 'I will not go down like this. I refuse to.' Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, summoning her hidden miko powers forth.

The snake youkai hissed as the upsurge of bluish energy began to spill forth from little girl. "Ssssssstop this at onccccce!" Its hold on her constricted doubly. 

Pushing all of the hurt and pain to the furthest most region in her mind, Kagome focused all of her efforts on calling out her miko power. A ball of blue energy formed in her palms and immediately took the shape of a bow and arrow, already notched and awaiting to be fired. Before her assailant could react, Kagome seized her newly formed weapons, drew the arrow back and fired in a matter of seconds. 

An explosion of light and energy erupted upon impact with the head of the snake youkai. Kagome squealed in pain and disgust as bits of flesh and blood pelted her skin. The death grip the tail had on her waist loosened and she sunk to the floor in a heap of half masticated pieces of the former youkai. Tears of joy sprung into her eyes. She had done it. She had kicked the ass of the snake youkai without the help of Inuyasha. 

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the thought of the hanyou, who had supposedly promised that he would always be there for her and protect her. So much for promises. The only person she could truly count on was herself and herself alone.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha closed the door quietly behind him. Now with her asleep he could finally go back to Kagome. He glanced at the clock on the wall and silently cursed himself. He had meant stay for a couple of minutes which had dragged on to half an hour. Kikyo had been too shaken up to be left alone, and refused to have Miroku or Sango to stay with her, saying that it was his duty to guard her. 

His nose twitched when the smell of blood filled his nostrils, all belonging to the person who was outside of his door. Inuyasha growled and quickly grabbed the Tetsusaiga that lay dormant behind the couch. Gripping the hilt of the fang, Inuyasha walked over to the door and flung it open, only to find a disheveled, blood covered, weary Kagome at his doorstep. 

The rusted katana fell from his hand. "Kagome?" Worry, shock, and fear swam in his golden eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Well if you had been there you would have known," Kagome replied dryly bypassing him and stepping inside, but he took hold of her bloodied arm before she could move on. 

Slamming the door shut with one foot, Inuyasha skimmed the multiple cuts that covered her arms, legs, and face, then the blood caked to her body which carried the stench of a snake youkai. Inuyasha hooked a gentle clawed finger under her chin and lifted it so that they could see one another's eyes. It enraged him that somebody would inflict harm on her, and even more pissed him off that he wasn't there to keep her safe. "Kagome," he said through clenched teeth, restraining the surge of anger that swelled in his chest, "who did this to you?"

Kagome shrunk back from his touch and gazed at him tiredly. "Inuyasha, the snake youkai who attacked me is already dead. I killed him, without the aid from you or anyone else. I have come to the conclusion that with my miko powers, I will be able to stop Naraku." She ignored the hurt that flickered within his amber orbs. "I'm leaving in the morning. I'll track him down on my own. I don't need anybody." She glared at him accusingly. "Especially from someone who I can't even count on to take me on a date or come to a graduation. Good night, Inuyasha," she said curtly before retreating to the bathroom. 

Inuyasha could only watch as she limped away and winced when she slammed the door behind him. She probably hated him, and with good reason. He had let her down all of the times that she had really needed him. Instead of being there for her like he had swore to do, he had let her down countless times. He tired to swallow the lump that had embedded itself in his throat. "I'm sorry Kagome," he croaked painfully and shamefully withdrew to his room, paying no heed to the silent tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome took in her environment, perplexed. "Where am I?" she murmured staring at the misty fog that surrounded her on all sides. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep after she took a very long, very hot shower. She shuddered at the thought of being covered in youkai blood and flesh. She turned her attention back to the fog. "I'm probably dreaming," she sighed.

"Oh, sweetie, this isn't a dream."

Eyes wide, Kagome watched as the fog parted for an approaching figure in its depths. Wisps of vapor clung to the pure white dress of the woman as she stepped into a clearing so that they were now faced each other. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. This woman looked very familiar with her long black tresses that fell past her waist and her enchanting blue eyes that bore a similarity to her own. "Who are you? Are you like my fairy god mother or something?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Ok so what if she was into Disney movies.

The woman threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh, filling the silence with her melodic voice. "Why child, do you not recognize your own grandmother?"

End.

AN: I guess I'll leave it there. I'm too tired to write anymore. And besides, pizza is waiting for me in the kitchen so I must bid you all a farewell until next week, or whenever I decide to write some more.

Next chapter: Roadtrip: A lead on Naraku. But first. The trip there.

Review and tell me whatcha think! They make me write faster! Ciao for now!


	19. Roadtrip

Disclaimer: Need I repeat myself every chapter? I think you've gotten the picture by now. Me no own.

AN: Thanks for all of your reviews. They're the only thing that keep me going with this drawn out fic. Sorry for the long update, but my mother hates for me to monopolize this computer even thought the four other occupants of this household don't even use it that often. If only I had my laptop. ::sigh:: Anyway, here's the next chappie, though I'm not entirely happy with it. Enjoy. 

Last time: 

__

Inuyasha could only watch as she limped away and winced when she slammed the door behind him. She probably hated him, and with good reason. He had let her down all of the times that she had really needed him. Instead of being there for her like he had swore to do, he had let her down countless times. He tired to swallow the lump that had embedded itself in his throat. "I'm sorry Kagome," he croaked painfully and shamefully withdrew to his room, paying no heed to the silent tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome took in her environment, perplexed. "Where am I?" she murmured staring at the misty fog that surrounded her on all sides. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep after she took a very long, very hot shower. She shuddered at the thought of being covered in youkai blood and flesh. She turned her attention back to the fog. "I'm probably dreaming," she sighed.

"Oh, sweetie, this isn't a dream."

Eyes wide, Kagome watched as the fog parted for an approaching figure in its depths. Wisps of vapor clung to the pure white dress of the woman as she stepped into a clearing so that they were now faced each other. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. This woman looked very familiar with her long black tresses that fell past her waist and her enchanting blue eyes that bore a similarity to her own. "Who are you? Are you like my fairy god mother or something?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Ok so what if she was into Disney movies.

The woman threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh, filling the silence with her melodic voice. "Why child, do you not recognize your own grandmother?"

Roadtrip

Kagome's face scrunched up in confusion. "My grandmother?" Her mother had told her that all of her grandparents were dead. She shook her head and laughed at her delirium. She had officially lost it. "I'm dreaming about my dead grandmother. This is all Inuyasha's fault. All of that stress he's putting me under is making me insane."

The woman blinked. "Dead? I'm not dead, well not yet anyway," she muttered the last part under her breath, her thoughts shifting to Naraku. That bastard, and after all that crap he put her through he was still reluctant to let her go. He probably planned on killing her once her usefulness ran out. 

Kagome stared curiously at the woman before her. She couldn't be her grandmother. For one, she looked so young. Grandmothers were supposed to have wrinkles and crow's feet, and graying hair. This woman didn't look a day over forty. But then again, there was the remarkable semblance between them. The same mystifying azure orbs, the same bone structure of the face, the same prominent nose, and the same raven black tresses that curled at the tips. Kagome's heart soared, her eyes beginning to glisten with happiness. Perhaps this really was her grandmother. Maybe she wasn't alone after all. 

But doubt still lingered in the back of her mind. Determined to get the answers she needed, Kagome took a bold step forward, closing the space between them. "If you are my grandmother, where have you been? Why do you look so young? Why are you just now contacting me? How are you able to enter my dreams? Why didn't you come for me after…" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "after everyone died?"

The blue eyed woman sighed, forcing all negative thoughts of her current predicament out of her mind so she could focus on the sole reason she was here. "Kagome-chan, to tell you everything would take time, and that is something that we have little of. So I will have to give you the cut and edited version of it all. My name is Midoriko and like yourself, I am a miko."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. So she wasn't alone. She opened her mouth to ask another question but stopped when Midoriko held up her hand. 

"Wait, let me finish. I am a miko, which accounts for my slow aging, but my powers can be somewhat uncontrollable and are slightly anomalous to ordinary miko. Instead of purifying powers, I was gifted with telepathic abilities. I can see to a certain extent into the future and am able to see into the dreamscapes of others. That is what probably drew Naraku to me." Her eyes clouded over with anger and wistfulness. "Right after your father contacted and told me of your birth, I was kidnapped on my way to the hospital by the hanyou Naraku. I was forced to work for him, for if I refused he threatened to kill my family. So I reluctantly agreed…" she trailed off as the painful memories of the past began to flood her mind.

Kagome felt tears prick the back of her eyes. And all along she had though she was the one who had suffered the most. "What did he make you do?" she asked carefully, half afraid of what the answer would be. 

"I foresaw Naraku's success," she responded sadly, "and I told him all of the things he should and should not do to get to the top. He wants power. He wants wealth. He wants this country. But most of all, he wants to rid the world of all humans."

Fear began to well inside her chest. "Why? Why would he want to do something like that? What have we ever done to him?"

"I have the slightest idea Kagome-chan. But with every passing day his power and desire increases. Over the years he has accumulated many powerful youkai alliances in the political and corporate world who agree with his twisted ideals."

"But why did our family have to die? You did what you were told. You helped him! Why did they have to die and leave me alone!" Kagome cried. Years of pent up anger and grief began to resurface from six feet under. All of the hurt and loneliness that she suffered after her family was murdered emerged from the depths of her soul and heart. 

Upon seeing the anguish and pain reflecting on her granddaughter's face, Midoriko quickly went to Kagome's side and encompassed her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I never intended for it to happen." Tears of remorse and hatred streamed down her pale face. "Six years ago, I prophesized the one thing, or rather person that would be able to bring him down; that the daughter of a great miko would have the power to bring an end to his evil and corrupted plans of domination. In turn, he ordered his assassins to search out and kill every miko in the country."

"Mom wasn't a miko," came Kagome's muffled voice from her shoulder.

Midoriko sighed. "Hitomi's powers were dormant, but there was always a great potential with my daughter. The problem was that she never had the ability or interest to awaken them."

Kagome's spirits deflated. "So its hopeless? Naraku's going to win and we're all going to die?"

"Kagome-chan." The woman lifted the girl's chin, her heart bleeding at her tear streaked and grief stricken face. "What are you talking about. You are still here. There is hope. All you have to do is believe in yourself. You have the power."

Kagome sniffled and looked up at her in bewilderment. "Me?"

A smile graced the elder woman's face. "It was always you. You were the one that I prophesized about. You are the one who will bring him to his demise. Tonight is the only time I will be able to visit you. Naraku is busy at the moment and his security team is slacking." She glanced nervously at her feet, which were beginning to disappear. "And apparently I have been found out."

Kagome's instinctively tightened her clutch around her grandmother's waist. "Don't leave me."

Midoriko's face softened. "I never left you, Kagome-chan. A part of me will always reside in your heart in and in your spirit." Her knees began to fade into nothing. Her warm sapphire eyes instantly sharpened. "Don't leave your friends and venture off on you own. Only with their help will you be able to defeat Naraku."

"How do I find him?" Kagome asked hurriedly. Time was obviously running out. 

"On the outskirts of Los Angeles, I have a house. I want you to go there, but not alone. I can't tell you the exact location of Naraku, but a way will present itself three days after you have been there. You need to leave as soon as possible. That is all I can tell you."

This new information did nothing to quell the arising panic that tightened in her chest. "Wait, how do I find your house?" she asked quickly as the woman's waist disappeared. 

"My essence that surrounds the house will lead you directly to it. You won't need a map." Midoriko hugged her granddaughter one last time, more tears trickling down her face. "I'm so happy that I've finally met you, Kagome-chan. It was been a constant dream of mine for some seventeen years."

Kagome laughed tearfully. "And it has always been mine to meet more of my family."

"Good luck on your quest. And remember that I'll always be with you." With a smile on her lips, the rest of her faded away into nothing. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome awakened the next morning with a smile, much like the one Midoriko had bestowed upon her just before she departed. Gone were the feelings of self doubt, loneliness, and ambiguity. Replacing them were clarity, determination, and a renewed sense of being. She knew what she had to do. She grinned and jumped out of bed. Nothing was going to bring her down today. Not Naraku trying to kill her, not her jealousy toward Kikyo, and not her grudge toward Inuyasha. 

With harmony and peace restored in her soul, Kagome threw on some clothes, brushed and pulled back her hair into a sloppy bun, and headed to the kitchen. It felt so good knowing that she wasn't the only Higurashi alive. She felt like singing, but instead contented her self with humming as she bustled about the kitchen. So caught up was she in her happy state of mind, she didn't notice she the tired and haggard looking hanyou that sat on a stool slumped against the counter.

Inuyasha's ears immediately perked up and swiveled in the direction of Kagome. He stared remorsefully as she got a bowl out of the cabinet and poured herself some Frosted Flakes. She was going to leave and didn't even look the least bit upset over it. His ears dropped once more. Damn he was going to miss her. Why the hell did he have to go and fuck everything up? It was all his fault, and there was nothing he could do about it. He seriously doubted that she would forgive me again. Not after he betrayed her trust time and time again. 

Munching on a spoonful of flakes, Kagome turned around and was startled upon seeing a disgruntled and exhausted Inuyasha, conflicting emotions flickering through his troubled golden eyes. She started to ask him what was wrong, but then realization dawned on her. She had told him that she was leaving today. A pang of guilt echoed within the chamber of her heart. Kagome tried to ignore the effects that his misery was having on her. She hated to see suffering, especially when she was the cause of it.

Steeling her resolve, Kagome took out her cell and dialed Sango's number. "Hey Sango-chan. Can you get everyone over here? I have a big announcement to make," she said barely containing the excitement and joy she felt. 

Sango yawned. "Wow, I don't thing I've ever heard you this excited before. Must be something big. I'll be right over with everybody."

"Thanks." She disconnected and continued to eat her cereal. Soon. Soon she would be on the road. Soon she would be able to defeat Naraku. And soon she would be able to reunite with her grandmother and live happily ever after…or something like it. And with everyone support, there was no way they could lose to Naraku.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Everyone lapsed into silence after Kagome reiterated what transgressed the previous night in her dreams minus the part about her being the prophesized one. Some things were better left unsaid. The gravity of the situation made the air of the apartment laden with pensive thoughts and musings. Naraku, the one they had been hunting down for so long, the one who had inflicted so much havoc and spilt so much blood, was finally near their grasp. It was only a matter of time. 

Kaede was the first to speak up. "Kagome, I am happy that thee has converged with thy grandmother. And with the information she has provided us, ye will be able to track and bring down Naraku. The sooner he is stopped, the better."

"Kaede-san is right," Miroku pointed out from his perch on the couch, "every minute we waste sitting here talking, he is out there growing more powerful and gathering more allies."

"So when do we leave?" Sango demanded, her brown eyes hard with suppressed ire. "I for one think that we should depart immediately since Kagome-chan said that Naraku probably knows that we will be coming after him." She tried to douse the fire that had been ignited in her soul at the mention of Naraku. He had murdered her family in cold blood for being demon exterminators. She was the last of her kind. And she would be damned if she let him get away with slaughtering other innocent lives. 

"Midoriko suggest that we should leave now. 'A way will present itself three days after we've been there'," Kagome quoted her grandmother's exact words from heart. The memory of that dream permanently etched into her brain. 

Inuyasha stood and flexed his claws, his amber orbs gleaming with zest and fire. "Then lets get a move on and quit wasting time sitting on our asses," he declared boldly, effectively hiding the relief he felt when Kagome said she wasn't leaving. Why the hell did the idea of her leaving suddenly make his blood turn to ice? "You all have an hour to pack and be ready before we leave."

Kagome arched a black brow. "Who died and made you commander of this operation?"

"I bestowed the honor of commander upon myself," he smirked. "since I am the only one capable of bringing us to victory."

"Just let him have it Kagome. You know how he can get," Sango intervened after sensing her friend's anger begin to rise. She leaned over to whisper in her ear. "It makes him feel important to have such a big responsibility. Don't demean him by taking away his little title."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he scowled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the irritable hanyou barked crossing his arms. 

"Exactly how it sounds," Kagome said rolling her eyes. 

"Don't get smart with me wench!" 

"I can do whatever I want to do! You're not the boss of me!"

"The hell I'm not! Now that I'm leader of this operation you have to obey me!" 

"I don't _have _to do anything!"

"Why do I get the distinctive feeling that we will be hearing a lot more of this bickering between the two these next few weeks?" Miroku pondered aloud while observing the antics of the quarreling couple with mild amusement. 

Shippou whirled around so that he was facing Kaede. "Can I go with them? Please? I can help defeat Naraku. I'm strong enough." He puffed out his little chest in attempt to back up his declaration. 

Kaede smiled at the young kitsune. "Off course ye may go Shippou. Thee are of proper age now and anyone that will be able to assist in bringing Naraku to his demise will be of great help." Her smile widened when the kit squealed and launched his tiny body into the arms of Kagome, much to the displeasure of the hanyou. 

Kagome laughed as the furry youkai burrowed his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm glad you're coming too Shippou."

"I also will be accompanying you on your quest Inuyasha." Everyone immediately turned in the direction of the hallway, where Kikyo now stood, brown eyes impassive as her gaze swept across the occupants of the room calculatingly. 

Worry furrowed the hanyou's brow. "I don't think you should. Naraku could take you hostage again and…"He swallowed hard. "And I've already lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

Kagome's stomach began to turn. She tore her eyes away from the couple and focused on the bundle in her arms, who was still nestled against her, basking in her sweet smell and warmth. Kagome absently stroked the kit's tail and tried to evade the jealousy that was trying to claw its way into her heart and soul. Seeing them together hurt, she couldn't deny that fact. And the fact that Inuyasha's heart probably belonged to the other miko only made her despondency escalate. 

Kagome sighed. She had a vague feeling that their trip they were about to embark on would only make things worse. 'After all of this crap with Naraku is over, I can go back to having a normal life and forget about Inuyasha,' she thought, her blue eyes hardening with determination. 'I won't have to worry about Naraku killing me or Inuyasha breaking my heart along with his promises. I will finally be able to move on with my life.' She ignored incredulity that lingered in the back of her mind and within the deepest chambers of her heart. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Why the hell are you bringing a blow dryer?" Inuyasha questioned the taijiya from his perch on the roof of his Skyline as she dragged her belongings to the trunk of Miroku's dark blue Lancer Evolution.

"Not that its any of your business, but it might come in handy." She threw her stuff in the back and glared at him.

"What the hell are you going to do? Aim hot air in his face until he melts?" 

"Inuyasha, what did I tell you about being an ass?" His ears swiveled in the direction of Kagome's melodic voice, his amber eyes immediately following suit. His heart skipped a beat as he drank in her appearance. With a light breeze carelessly ruffling her raven black tresses, her soulful and bright sapphire eyes full of cheerfulness, and the rays from the sun radiating her form, she looked just like a fallen angel from the heavens above. Damn she was beautiful. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage and pounding in his ears.

Kagome cocked her head at him inquisitively as he stared unflinchingly at her. Foreign emotions swirled in his depthless golden orbs. "Are you going to help me with my bags or just sit there like a bump on a log?"

Inuyasha blinked, snapping out his daze and instantaneously leapt off of his car onto the ground in front of Kagome. "What do I look like? Your personal bellhop?" he asked with mock sarcasm, amusement playing on his features.

She smiled up at him sweetly and dumped her stuff at his feet, unsuccessfully restraining the torrent of butterflies that had been released in her stomach upon setting sight on him. "I guess so. So hop to it." 

"Wow Kagome-sama, you've really got your dog trained," Miroku observed grinning from the driver's seat of his vehicle. "Is he potty trained as well?"

Inuyasha growled as he put her stuff in the trunk. "Keep talking monk and I'll train my foot up your ass."

"Now now puppy, what did I say about that foul mouth," Kagome said reaching up and tweaking his ears playfully. 

The hanyou muttered something inaudibly under his breath, but didn't say anything more on the matter and instead chose to let her continue her ministrations on his ear. Kagome grinned when a low purr emitted from his throat. He was so cute when he purred. 

"Come on Kagome! Lets go!" Kagome turned her attention from the snow white ears of the hanyou to the tiny kitsune and neko youkai that were running toward them from the entrance to the apartment.

Kirara jumped into Sango's arms and Shippou bounded into the air, intent on landing in Kagome's outstretched arms, but was halted in mid air when an irritated hanyou snatched him by his tail. "Oi runt, don't you know that's its impolite to go jumping on people all the time. Learn some manners." Inuyasha tossed the kitsune to ground with his signature smirk. 

Rolling her eyes, Kagome picked up crestfallen child and cradled him in her arms. "Grow up Inuyasha." 

"Keh." He folded his arms and looked away, somewhat hurt that she had sided with the annoying brat instead of him. 

"So are we ready to go?" Sango asked leaning on the rear end of the monk's car. 

Kagome frowned and looked around. "I thought Kikyo was coming." Hope began to inch its way into her heart. Maybe she had decided to stay. 

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the interior of his car where the miko was currently sitting silently in the passenger's side. "She's inside already." 

"Oh. Then lets go already," Kagome said cheerfully, careful in not letting the disappointment show in her voice. Having already said their good byes to Kaede, all they had to do was decide who was going to ride where. And there was no way in hell was she going to ride in the same vehicle as Inuyasha and Kikyo. She hesitated. But then, Inuyasha would think that she didn't like him anymore. Kagome frowned. Why should she care? He was the one who was a continuous let down to her. 

"Kagome, you can ride in the front with Miroku," Sango offered after seeing the predicament that had presented itself. "I don't want to be within radius of the lecher's wandering hands." 

"What makes you think I want to be groped for the duration of a thirty hour drive?" Kagome inquired with an arched brow. 

"Why ladies, you have no reason to fear," Miroku reassured with a mischievous glint in his violet eyes, "for I will be on my best behavior. Scout's honor."

Shippou coughed. Kagome and Sango exchanged knowing looks with one another. Yeah right. 

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm before she could make a decision and dragged her to the back door of the Skyline. "You won't have to worry about his wandering hands since you'll be riding with me." The mere thought of the lecher putting his hands on Kagome made his insides bubble with suppressed fury. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Nobody touched what was his. 

"Wait a second." Kagome shrugged off his grasp. "Since Sango doesn't want to ride alone with Miroku, then I'll have to keep her company."

"Sango can sit in the back with Kirara then." He opened the door and glanced at her impatiently. 

"But I want to converse to someone who will talk about something other than breasts and asses," Sango said guiding Kagome to Miroku's back door.

"Then talk to fucking yourself!" Inuyasha snapped dragging the poor miko and the kit back to his vehicle. 

"I want to talk to someone other than myself and whose IQ is above 1.2," Sango casting a sidelong glance at the monk before lugging Kagome back towards her. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miroku asked pouting, but enjoying the tug o war nonetheless. 

"Then here." Inuyasha plucked Shippou out of her arms and threw the kit at the taijiya. "Talk to the brat. Kagome is coming with me." 

"But I wanna ride with Kagome," the kitsune whined. 

"Inuyasha, let the girl ride with her friends if she wants to," came Kikyo's detached voice from the passenger's seat of Inuyasha's Skyline. "It should be her decision to make. Not anybody else's."

Suddenly, Kagome found herself the center of attention as everybody waited for her response. 

"Make up your mind wench, we don't have all day," Inuyasha spoke, impatience lacing his every word, but it was his eyes that gave him away. Some form of pleading and earnestness was hidden in those sun kissed orbs. 

Realization dawned on Kagome. He wanted her to ride with him. But then again who would want to ride with a stoic miko who hardly said a work. Not much conversation or fun there. Kagome was tempted, and almost consented to going with him, but then she remembered all of those times that he had left her hanging when she most needed him. 

She made up her mind. Turning away from his tentative orbs, she answered. "I'm going with Miroku and Sango." And without a backwards glance to the hanyou she walked over to the Lancer and climbed into the front seat with Miroku. 

"Are you going to be ok?" the monk asked glancing at her indifferent façade.

Kagome smiled at him in assurance. "I'll be fine." 'As soon as this is over with,' she continued sadly in her mind. 'Only then will everything be ok.'

End. 

AN: Poor Inuyasha. Who would want to be stuck in a car with Kikyo? ::cringes:: That would be scary. I guess he should've kept his promises to Kagome.

Next chapter: Assault


	20. Assault

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. You guys should know this by now.

****

AN: Sorry for the late update guys. But I'm finally almost done with school. Just two days left before we are able to leave (unofficially might I add) and two days before prom!!! - I can't wait! And I'm oh so happy that finals are done and my AP exams and done and finished with, so now, I can focus on my work once more, which means more frequent updates for you guys.

I just want to thank those who have stayed with this fic so far and frown upon those who have constantly rushed me these past couple of weeks. It really isn't that serious and some people do have lives. To the rest who have patiently, more or less, been waiting for the next installation of Escape, here it is. So enjoy.

Oh, and to those that are curious to when this fic will be over with, I plan on ending this with five or six more chapters, excluding the epilogue if I feel like making one. And I also want to thank all of those that take time out of their busy schedules to read and review on my fic. Special shout out to all my loyal reviewers. I wish I could take time out to respond to each of your reviews but I have to finish my portfolio by tomorrow. You all make my day. ::throws out chocolate and jolly ranchers to audience::

Special thanks to:

****

Yuna141: Thank you so much for insightful remarks regarding the first couple of chapters. I plan on revising this entire fic within these next couple of weeks anyway. They are badly in need of retuning and I intend on making them better than before since I have gained some writing skills over the past couple of months. I'd really appreciate it that after I'm done making all of my final revisions if you'd just glance over it to make sure its alright. I need ever bit of constructive criticism I can get. Thanks again for the feedback and I'm glad you like the story.

****

Lighfromtheshadows: I'm glad my fic has caught your attention and what? You think I'm talented? ::blushes appreciatively:: Thanks for the love.

****

Blunt: Thanks for reviewing on my first couple of chapters because I know that they need mucho work done to them. I haven't had time to revise them all and plan to do so in the near future. Thanks for you insight.

Assault

"What did one sagging boob say to the other sagging boob?"

Kagome suspended a groan of exasperation. Ten hours, twenty two minutes and thirty three seconds and he was still going on with his corny jokes. Maybe she should have rode with Inuyasha. At least the deafening silence would've been better than Miroku's inane chatter.

"They said 'if we don't get some support soon, people will think we're nuts'," Miroku continued grinning, completely absorbed in his own world and ignorant to the fact that nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention to him. At least he thought he was funny.

"Houshi, I don't think anybody cares what boobs tell each other," Sango remarked dryly from the back seat.

Shippou snored softly from the warm and soft confines of Kagome's stomach, unaware of any outside activity from beyond her shirt.

Kirara too had fallen asleep in Sango's lap. The monotony and tedium of the extended road trip proving to be too uninteresting to keep the attention of the neko youkai.

"You don't like it?" The monk's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to summon yet another lame joke from his memory bank. His eyes lit up in enthusiasm as he thought of a couple that were bound to bring about some laughter. "Wait, I have better ones."

Kagome didn't bother withholding a groan this time. She just couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough. One person could only take so much torture. "Miroku, just turn on the radio. We're tired of your corny attempts to make us laugh. "

"I just get static on the radio. My form of entertainment is much more satisfying and enjoyable than the same old music playing over and over again."

"Much like your droning over and over again," Sango muttered shifting her gaze to the aesthetic countryside outside of the window.

"Listen to this: A flight attendant was stationed at the departure gate to check tickets. As a man approached, she extended her hand for the ticket and he opened his trench coat and flashed her. Without missing a beat...she said, "Sir, I need to see your ticket, not your stub."

Miroku grinned ear to ear upon hearing the light chuckles of his small audience. "Wait, I have more. A truck driver was driving along on the freeway. A sign comes up that reads 'Low bridge ahead! ' Before he knows it, the bridge is right ahead of him and he gets stuck under the bridge. Cars are backed up for miles. Finally, a police car comes up. The cop gets out of his car and walks around to the truck driver, puts his hands on his hips and says, "Got stuck, huh?" The truck driver says, "No, I was delivering this bridge   
and ran out of gas."

The chorus of giggles further inciting his desire to please them with his comical tales, he continued. "Ok, here's the last one. This is the teacher smart ass answer of the year: A college teacher reminds her class of tomorrow's final exam. "Now class, I won't tolerate any excuses for you not being here tomorrow. I might consider a nuclear attack or a serious personal injury or illness, or a death in your immediate family but that's it, no other excuses whatsoever!" A smart-ass guy in the back of the room raised his hand and   
asks, "What would you say if tomorrow I said I was suffering from complete and utter sexual exhaustion?" The entire class does its best to stifle their laughter and snickering. When silence is restored, the teacher smiles sympathetically at the student, shakes her head, and sweetly says, Well, I guess you'd have to write the exam with your other hand."

By now, both Sango and Kagome, unable to hold back any longer, were clutching their stomachs, cackling with laughter, tears of hilarity trickling down their cheeks. Bout Kirara and Shippou, who had tried fruitlessly to block out the boisterousness of the occupants of the car, had resorted to sleeping on the floor in an effort to get some sleep. Miroku grinned proudly as they doubled over with giggles. Mission accomplished. He knew those little smart ass answers would do the trick. Now for the goods.

Still laughing, Kagome failed to notice a hand casually come into contact with her back, until that hand slowly began to make a downward descent en route for her rear end. The miko froze when she felt the soft caresses on her butt of the man beside of her, her giggles abruptly subsiding. But before she could bestow her annoyance and mild anger upon the unsuspecting monk, a pair of hands from the backseat of the car snatched his hand and jerked it away from Kagome hurriedly.

"Houshi-sama," Sango said through gritted through her teeth as she bent the fingers on his hand back, dark anger flashing within her brown orbs, "what have I told you about keeping your hands to yourself?"

The car veered dangerously onto the shoulder as Miroku yelped, flinching in pain as she twisted his fingers back even more all the while trying to keep his precious vehicle centered in one lane. "Gomen, my dearest Sango. This unworthy one wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to offend you by my behavior and if it makes you feel any better, I would gladly renounce my acts of lechery upon other females and reserve them solely for you if you were to consider me as a potential boyfriend."

"You can't talk your way out of…" Sango trailed off, a deep blush colored her cheeks as she caught on to what he was proposing. 'Did he just ask me out?' she thought incredulously. 'Or am I hearing things?'

Kagome, whose anger toward the lecherous monk was long since forgotten after hearing him ask Sango out, cleared her throat and gave her friend an expectant glance, silently urging the taijiya to reply.

The blush deepened. "Um…I…you…um…" Sango fumbled with her words, unsure of how to answer his suggestion that they hook up.

"She says yes," Kagome answered for her friend upon seeing that she was at a lost for words and apparently coherency.

Miroku, who had been slouching in his seat, anticipating that she would harshly decline like she had so many times before, immediately came to attention as best he could with his hand twisted in the tight restraint of the woman he had come to adore and worship over the years, his violet eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas day. "Really Sango? You'll go out with me?" he asked, merriment obvious in his tone as he turned around to get a better view of her, ignoring his throbbing fingers and wrist.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted taking hold of the wheel from his slack clasp before the vehicle ended up in a ditch thanks to the monk who had virtually forgotten who was driving the car in his excitement.

Noticing that she was still holding his hand, Sango released his fingers sheepishly and looked at her lap, unable to meet his gaze. Butterflies flapped wildly in her stomach as her entire face turned an amusing shade of crimson. She mumbled something incoherent.

Turning around all the way in the in his seat so that he faced her completely, Miroku, who had totally disregarded all thoughts of driving his vehicle much to the displeasure of Kagome, reached back and with one hooked finger under her chin, slowly tilted her face upward so that hesitant brown eyes met hopeful purple eyes. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and go out with me? I promise to you as Kami-sama as my witness that I would be loyal and dedicated to you and only you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I would be honored to be your boyfriend." With his eyes telling nothing but the truth and never leaving her face, the monk gathered her delicate hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on each of her knuckles, leaving Sango even more flustered and flushed, if that were possible, than before.

Sango gulped nervously, feeling the beating of her heart hammering passionately in her chest, as if urging her to do the right thing. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. And she definitely, without a doubt, knew what was the right thing. "Miroku, I would be flattered to be your girlfriend."

His eyes brightened considerably and his keen smile stretching into a wide grin. She had said yes to be his girlfriend and had said his name for the first time without any of the honorifics. This was the greatest day of his life. He felt his heart soar to innumerable heights. "Sango my love, you don't know how happy you've made this humble monk. I promise you that I will be the finest boyfriend you've ever had. I will treat you like the queen that you are. I will never look at another female the way I do you as long as I live. I will-"

"Take the wheel back before we all die!" Kagome screeched as the steering wheel slipped out of her hand. Miroku snapped back around with lightning speed and took control of the skidding car as it began to veer off of the highway into the grassy fields. With one fluid wrench, he straightened the car with practiced precision and unhurriedly assumed their previous lane on the highway as though nothing had happened.

Kagome let out a breath she had been involuntarily holding and turned to glare at the monk now that the scary part was over. "You idiot! Next time you want to admit your love to Sango, pull over and do it! You could've killed us with your recklessness!"

Miroku offered a sheepish grin. "Kagome-sama, you know I would've never endangered the life of my friends. I knew exactly what I was doing. I am a trained professional-"

"Idiot," the taijiya finished for him, her cheeks still glowing from his proposal.

Kagome scowled. "If you weren't Sango's boyfriend-" But the ringing of a cell phone cut off her next words. Somewhat annoyed that she wasn't able to finish her lecture, Kagome rummaged in her bag for her phone and pulled it out. "Yes Inu-"

"What the hell is wrong with that idiot! Is he purposely trying to get all of your asses killed with his fucking negligence!"

Kagome winced at the barrage of angry protestations in regards to the monk's driving skills…or lack thereof. "Inuyasha calm down," she began cutting through his furious words, "we are all fine and Miroku did a exceptional job getting the car back under control. Everything is fine now."

"The hell it is," he retorted, but the anger that had once emboldened the timbre of his voice now reduced to mild annoyance after hearing her assurance. "Tell that moron to take the next exit. We're going to switch drivers and get something to eat. When we pull over, remind me to kick the crap out of the bouzu."

By the time Kagome finished reassuring Inuyasha that Miroku didn't need to be reprimanded for his careless actions, they had arrived at their destination, which was conveniently stationed near multiple fast food restaurants, gas stations and rest areas for those who needed to catch up on their sleep or utilize the restroom facilities.

Yawning, Shippou slowly returned to consciousness, his back arching as he stretched to get all of the kinks that had formed from sleeping on the floor. "Are we there yet?"

"Not even half way." Kagome drew the drowsy kitsune into her arms, a smile gracing her features. "We're just stopping to get something to eat."

His pointed ears twitched at the mention of food. Grinning broadly, Shippou immediately snapped out of his drowsy state and assumed one of enthusiasm. Eating was one his favorite hobbies. "Lets go!" He scurried out of the window before anyone else had a chance to open their doors.

"Oi brat, act like you have some damn sense and stop embarrassing us in public," Inuyasha growled at the prancing the kitsune, who was eagerly looking around at the chain of restaurants in the area in an attempt to make up his mind on what kind of food he wanted.

"Leave him alone Inuyasha. He's only a baby," Kagome said smiling softly at him.

The hanyou's heart skipped a beat, the way her full, pouty lips curled up at the corners in that beautiful smile that was always gracing her face making his insides turn to goo. Inuyasha kehed and quickly turned away from her, effectively hiding the flush that had risen to his cheeks in response to her friendly gesture.

"Come Inuyasha," Kikyo suddenly said abruptly as she walked off in the direction of the McDonalds, showing no outward sign that she had witnessed the reddening of his face. "I wish to replenish my energy before we continue this journey any further."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when she shot him a frosty stare, as if daring him to deny her request, or rather command. Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha reluctantly followed the miko toward the fast food restaurant, his ears drooping slightly in resignation. He couldn't object to such a simple demand, not when he had caused her so much pain and had broke all of his promises of protection. Too ashamed to glance back at his Kagome, he continued after his child hood friend somewhat sullenly.

"Wow, she really has him on a short leash," Sango muttered under her breath.

"Oi! I heard that!" he snapped from the distance, throwing the taijiya an irritated glare.

Miroku smirked, but didn't comment further. "So, shall we join them for a bite to eat at the home of the Big Macs? Or shall we venture off on our own and eat elsewhere?"

"I don't want McDonalds. I want a Whopper," Shippou declared pointing across the street. "And I don't want to eat with her. She smells funny." He wrinkled his noise, the scent of soil still lingering in the air after the cold miko.

"Shippou, it isn't nice to say people stink," Kagome chided lightly, though a small smile danced at the corners of her lips.

The tiny kitsune shrugged indifferently. "Well she does."

Thirty minutes later, everyone returned to the cars, full of greasy, calorie filled burgers and salt laden fries that was bound to give them stomach and indigestion problems in the near future.

"It took you idiots long enough," Inuyasha grumbled as their group approached the parked vehicles, his usual scowl in place on his face.

Kikyo ignored them and continued to stare off into the difference, her mind on other things. "We need to leave now. The more time we waste here with your inane chatter, the less of a chance we have of catching Naraku." Her statement was directed toward the hanyou more than anyone else.

Sango resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but agreed nevertheless. "She's right. Inuyasha, are you still up for driving another 8 hours?"

"Keh. I don't need as much rest as you wimpy humans," he responded with a smirk.

"Ok then, since Miroku's in need of a nap, I'll take over and we'll just keep rotating drivers. Kagome, do you have the map?"

"Right here." She took out a map from her back pocket and spread it out on the monk's Lancer Evolution. "Presently, we are about 100 miles away from the state line crossing into Indiana. So the next rotation of drivers should occur a couple of miles before we enter Missouri." Following the distribution of the driving schedule for the duration of the trip, everyone climbed into their assigned vehicles.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink as Kagome got into Miroku's car without a second glance his way. He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. Ever since Kikyo had come into his life, he had felt torn between the blossoming affection that had unexpectedly sprouted for Kagome, and the guilt he felt for letting the other miko in his life down in more ways than one. He had thought that this trip would bring Kagome and him closer, but why did he get the feeling that it was doing more harm than helping?

Kagome stared at the passing scenery with her head lolled back on the window in the back seat. It had been three days. Three days, two showers, and one seemingly endless expedition across the great expanse of the U.S. They were almost to their destination. There was only six more hours left and then they would finally be in L.A. She was getting tired of stopping at motels only to take a shower, nap, then leave. She felt dirty, and surprisingly tired even though she had slept two thirds of the way, driving simply two shifts.

Sango pulled up into the rest stop, the Skyline on their tails. Kagome sighed. And now, it was her turn yet again to drive, only this time she wouldn't be driving the Lancer, but her hanyou's prized possession due to the fact that she was the only one who could operate with smooth proficiency a manual transmission vehicle thanks to Charlie. Inuyasha had driven all the way from Baltimore, nonstop, claiming that he didn't need sleep unlike them. But as the days drew on, they could see that he was wearing down, mentally and physically. And so, it was up to Kagome to drive his Skyline the last stretch to California while he rested, which meant being under the same roof as his former love. Wonderful.

"You ok Kagome?" Sango asked as she stretched after putting the car into park and seeing the anxiety flit across her friend's face.

Kagome reassured her a half hearted smile. "I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff, that's all."

"Well, you won't have the opportunity to think in a while seeing as though Inuyasha snores like an elephant with a cold when he's knocked out," Sango snickered.

"Oh what a ball of fun I shall have," Kagome responded dryly opening the passenger door. "Take care of Miroku while I'm gone," she said sparing a glance to the sleeping monk in the back seat with the kitsune and neko youkai on his lap before departing.

Her brown eyes softened as she followed her friend's gaze. "I will."

After saying a final good bye to the taijiya, Kagome slowly made her way over to the Skyline as Inuyasha stood up to get out.

He yawned, cracking his knuckles and neck muscles to get the kinks out before lazily cocking one eye in the direction of the approaching miko. "Oi wench, just get in. I can handle six more hours of driving."

She rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, you've been driving for three days straight without any sleep whatsoever. I think you deserve this little nap."

"Keh, woman. I don't need sleep. Sleep is for the weak."

Taking advantage of their now close proximity, Kagome reached up and cupped a somewhat startled hanyou's face in her hands, then brought it down so that they were face to face. Kagome peered with scrutiny into his eyes, hidden fatigue and drowsiness swam in his golden depths. "You don't have to put up that tough façade with me Inuyasha," she said softly so that only his sensitive hearing could pick up. "I know you're tired, so why don't you go unwind and take a quick nap while I drive the rest of the way. You'll need your strength for when we go up against Naraku. You're of no use to us tired and half asleep."

His eyelids drooped heavily as he dropped his defensive stance. The hands that cradled his face gently providing him with a sense of comfort and warmth that up until now he had greatly missed. "Since you won't stop nagging me about it, I guess I'll take a short nap," he scoffed softly.

"Good. Now go to sleep and leave the driving to me." She gave him a chaste kiss on the nose and skirted around him to the driver's side, oblivious that she had made color rise onto the hanyou's cheeks.

Upon settling into the driver's seat, Kagome strapped in, adjusted her seat and all of the mirrors, started the engine, and sent a silent thank you to Kami for letting Kikyo be asleep in the backseat. There was no way she wanted to drive on the road with his ex girlfriend boring holes in the back of her skull. 'I wonder how he put up with the suffocating silence,' she mused with mild amusement, a small smile playing on her lips at the image it invoked in her mind.

"Keh. What are you smiling at?" he asked gruffly upon entering the vehicle and buckling up.

"Nothing Inuyasha. Nothing at all."

He stared at her with obvious doubt, but decided to comment further on the trivial issue and settled back comfortably in the seat, mumbling something about stupid humans as he shut his eyes.

Smiling secretly to herself, Kagome put the car to drive and signaled a now awake Miroku with her blinkers, indicating that that they were set and ready to take off. Without further ado, the Lancer Evolution sped out of the rest area, the red Skyline following closely behind. Kagome switched gears to fourth as they merged onto the highway. 'No wonder Inuyasha likes this car so much. It's such a smooth ride,' she grinned to herself switching to fifth and went around Miroku, whose dawdling speed was like they were on their way to a Sunday picnic instead of heading toward the carnage and chaos that Naraku seemed to be shrouded in.

'Doesn't have bad acceleration either.' She easily blocked off the monk's meager attempts to bypass her, much to the dismay of other commuters, who honked angrily when their antics almost caused them to swerve off the road due to the aggressiveness and ferocity of their almost manic like driving.

"Stop playing with damn my car wench," the hanyou murmured in his sleep.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Demanding when he was awake. Demanding when he was sleep. He was absolutely no fun. Reluctantly decelerating, Kagome contented herself with rolling down the window and turning up the music to drown out the repetitive hum of the engine. It was going to be a long six hours.

Nothing interesting happened during the course of Kagome's shift, save for the man who got chased by a deer while trying to urinate in the woods and came out running, his male equipment still in hand. She chuckled at the thought, recalling how he jumped into his car scared out of his wits as she had passed him by. She had looked in her rearview mirror and seen the deer had still been bucking at his car. Now that had been funny. No way she was going to forget that any time soon.

One hour had passed, then two, then three, then four, then finally five. And it was weird, because every mile they drew nearer to L.A., tingles began racing up and down her skin in an excited flurry, teasing her miko senses and inciting a sort of yearning within her. It was almost as if something were calling her. Perhaps that's what her grandmother had been talking about.

__

"My essence that surrounds the house will lead you directly to it. You won't need a map."

'I can actually feel that we're getting closer to her house.' She bit back a grin, her eyes barely concealing the excitement she felt. She couldn't wait to see what awaited her at her grandmother's place. A connection to her past confirmed that she wasn't alone in life. The loneliness she had felt after the passing of her family had engulfed her, even after Hojo had come along, and still when she moved in with her foster family. There was that lingering isolation that always settled in a haze over her soul, prohibiting her from effectively putting an end to her sorrow and moving on with life.

Her friends and her foster sister were a constant source of temporary happiness and for fleeting moments, she actually believed was living a life of complete normalcy, but whenever she came home to her overbearing foster parents and her little room, a sense of claustrophobia and depression would overtake her. But that all changed once Inuyasha entered her life.

She glanced over at the sleeping hanyou, whose light snoring was nothing like Sango had made it out to be. A smile graced her features as she looked at him through her peripheral vision. Wind streamed in from his partially rolled down window, ruffling his beautiful white mane of hair so that it fanned out in a silk curtain about his face, subsequently amplifying his angelic like features and a sense of vulnerability that were only revealed when he slept. With his cheek resting languidly on his hand as he rested against the door of the car, he almost looked like a sleeping child, full of contentedness and peace without a care in the world.

She blushed and quickly returned her eyes to the road upon realizing that she had been staring entirely too long, but she still couldn't help but smile. Meeting him and the others was the best thing that had happened in her life since the murder of her family. She was so blessed to have them, especially Inuyasha, who she had long since forgiven for leaving her multiple times for the sake of Kikyo. There was no point dwelling in the past. And maybe, once Naraku was subdued and her family was avenged, would she attempt to tell Inuyasha of how she really felt about him.

Kagome sneaked another peek at him. She couldn't help it. He was just too adorable. His snow white ears twitched, soon after followed by the twitching of his nose. Suddenly, his eyes snapped as if someone had doused him with a cold bucket of water, his golden eyes narrowed to slits, his fangs beginning to emerge from his mouth in a threatening manner. "We have company," he growled spinning around in his seat so rapidly it gave Kagome whiplash to stare out of the window.

Suppressing her arising panic, Kagome glanced out of rearview mirror, and sure in enough in the distance, were some kind of winged beasts flying overhead and gaining on them by the second. Had Naraku sent them? Or maybe they were just going about their own business and had nothing to do with the dark hanyou. "Maybe they weren't sent to kill us and are peaceful, law abiding citizens."

The leading bird like beast opened its mouth and unleashed a vortex of wind from its massive jaws, aimed at the cars behind them. The howling currents of air came crashing down on the vehicles to the rear of the Skyline, sending countless automobiles flying into each other or totally wiping them off of the road and into the forest that lined the highway so that only their car and Miroku's Lancer were left, save for those ahead of them who had smartly sped up upon seeing the onslaught of twisted metal that the bird beasts had left in their wake.

"Peaceful law abiding citizens huh?" Inuyasha snorted unbuckling his seatbelt and snatching Tetsusaiga from its resting place below the dashboard in front of him .

"Wait Inuyasha!" she yelled as he began climbing out of the sun roof and onto the top of the car. "Let me help!"

"No! Stay and drive the car wench! This won't be long." Then he disappeared above, leaving her in a frustrated state of annoyance, due much in part to the fact that she would be left out of all of the action. She pouted when Miroku, with Sango now at the wheel again, climbed out of his sunroof as well and began unraveling the prayer beads that bound the cloth over his kazaana.

Inuyasha grinned darkly as he brandished his fang, anticipation gleaming in his eyes as he kept his equilibrium with disturbing ease while traveling atop of the speeding vehicle. Now this was more like it. It was about time something interesting happened. He was getting tired of sitting on his ass doing absolutely nothing. "I suggest you leave now or forever hold your peace." He smirked in satisfaction when none heeded his warning and instead, opened their mouths, readying themselves for the finishing onslaught as an upsurge of wind began to form in their gaping jaws. "Your funeral."

With the Tetsusaiga pulsing fervently in both hands, Inuyasha raised the enlarged blade over his head and brought it down with a force, the thrashing winds on either side of him apparently having no effect on his stance and precision of his attack. "Cutting Wind!" The formidable arcs of energy sliced through a good chunk of the pack of bird beasts before they could unleash a counter attack.

"Wind Tunnel!" The seemingly black hole that rested in the middle of the monk's palm began to suck in the remaining bird creatures as well as the pieces that were left lying discarded in the road from Inuyasha's previous assault.

Balancing the inflated fang on his shoulder, the hanyou stared in disdain at the remains of the birds as they were sucked into Miroku's kazaana. "Keh. That's it? I expected better from that stupid Naraku. This was just child's play. I didn't even have to break a sweat. What kind of work out was that? How am I suppose to prepare for that hanyou if I don't get any worthwhile practice?"

"Inuyasha, you should stop complaining and be thankful that there weren't any more to deal with. Let's just concentrate on getting to Midoriko's place in one peace shall we?" Miroku grinned as he bound his hand once again and slithered back into his sunroof with little difficulty.

"What a waste of time," Inuyasha muttered steadying himself to hop right back into his seat, but immediately stopped himself, his nose twitching and wrinkling in disgust at the scent that was headed toward them.

Kagome stiffened upon glancing in her rearview mirror. This wasn't good at all. "Umm…Inuyasha?"

"I know," he growled turning around and taking Tetsusaiga out of its sheath once more to face the menace that were coming straight at them. Shadows fell across the land they traveled through. The cloudless blue sky darkened considerably with the arrival of hundreds of oni of every size and shape imaginable. The flying expanse of their bodies littered the sky and blocked out the warmth and rays of the sun.

Kagome instinctively began to slow down, her every intention being pulling over and aiding her friend in the elimination of their immense yet brainless foes.

"No, girl. You will keep driving. I will help the hanyou rid our trail of these disgusting beasts," Kikyo finally spoke up from the back seat.

Suppressing her quickly arising anger, Kagome gritted her teeth. Who was she to boss her around and tell her what to do? "I think that I would be better off helping Inuyasha fight with the aid of my miko powers than to sit here and drive the car. Why don't you come up and here and do it for me, then I'll be able to go."

"No wench! You keep driving and tell Kikyo to come up here with me! She's more useful to me and more powerful than you!" they heard Inuyasha yell from the roof.

Kagome didn't say anything as the other miko climbed out of the sunroof and joined her friend at the top. She didn't even wince at the way he had just demeaned her and made it sound as if he didn't want to be around her. She didn't even try to fight on her behalf and voice that she could do whatever Kikyo could do and could probably do it better. No. Kagome simply recovered the speed she had lost upon slowing down so that she was head to head with Sango once more, continued on to where she felt her grandmother's energy exuding in the distance and tried not to think about how utterly useless she was in comparison to the great Kikyo that Inuyasha was so bent on worshiping.

End.

Next chapter: **_Arrival_**: Arrival to Midoriko's place. Tension runs high amongst the love triangle. An unexpected visitor from the past. Kagome kidnapped?


	21. Arrival

Disclaimer: Wish I do, but I don't...own Inuyasha that is.

AN: Yes, a month has passed since my last update, but don't blame me, blame the horrible writer's block that's been plaguing my mind for over a month now. But now that its over and I've finally figured out the rest of the story's plotline, I'm good to go. There will be five more chapters until this story is officially over and done with. ::sniffles:: Its all so sad. My very first fic is drawing to a close. Good, so now I can focus on other works in the making. -

I want to extend a special thanks to my new beta Kimmie! She's agreed to help with the proofreading and editing of my fics from now on. ::round of applause for Kimmie:: Thanks girl!  
  
And thank you to all my loyal supporters of this story and bearing with me through my lack of updates. Hopefully the next one won't take as long considering I'm working on the next chapter now. ::throws Inuyasha plushies and Hershey kisses to the audience:: I love you guys!!! And now, on with the show.

The Arrival

Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled the Skyline into the extensive driveway that led to her grandmother's home, her eyes marveling in the beauty of the sight before her. She was here. She was tired, hungry, and the journey had been long and demanding, but she was finally here. Midoriko's surrounding aura pulsed and rippled in the air surrounding around the lodge-like house, as if beckoning her to come hither.  
  
Allowing a small smile to quirk the corners of her mouth, Kagome brought the vehicle to a halt, removed the key from the ignition, and got out; oblivious to the inquiries her hanyou friend had just thrown her way. The stale, almost suffocating air of the interior of the car paled in comparison to the crispness of the fresh open air. It was beautiful. The house sat on a hill that overlooked a sea of trees and provided an excellent view of the region.  
  
"Damnit bitch, would you listen to me!" The harsh timbres of Inuyasha's voice finally broke through the barrier in which she had conveniently eradicated for the sake of her sanity.  
  
Kagome slanted him an exasperated glance over the roof of the car, partly irritated that he was disrupting the peace she had been trying to attain from the aesthetic scenery around her and partly pissed at him for talking to her after what he did. "What?"  
  
Golden orbs narrowed in suspicion at her annoyed façade. "What the hell is your problem? You've been acting bitchier than usual ever since the attack and won't even talk to me. Now tell me what's the matter with you, and don't blame it on your cycle because you just came off it."  
  
"Where do you get off telling me that I'm bitching when you act like you're PMSing 24/7!" she snapped, her jovial mood all but forgotten at his inconsiderate demeanor. "I think I'm entitled to a little show of emotion since being here means a lot to me. If that bothers you, you can leave now because I don't have time for your idiocy." Not bothering to wait for a response, Kagome slammed the door shut and marched to the porch, leaving a confused hanyou in her wake.  
  
"What did you do now Inuyasha?" Sango inquired with a hint of annoyance while stepping out of the Lancer.  
  
"Keh. I didn't do shit," he growled, effectively hiding the pang of hurt and confusion he felt, do to her actions.  
  
"You could've at least let us settle in before starting your typical pissy fits," Miroku sighed and popped open the trunk to retrieve the luggage.  
  
The vein in the hanyou's forehead looked about ready to burst. Inuyasha opened his mouth to defend his actions, but the words bunched at the tip of his tongue when Kikyo glared at him, silently commanding him to shut up. And he complied with her wishes like a trained dog, much to his disappointment.  
  
"After we unpack and familiarize ourselves with this territory, we need to come up with a course of action for the next couple of days," she stated matter of factly, instantly taking it upon herself to take charge of their band.  
  
Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes at each other in which both the miko and hanyou missed much to their fortune. The audacity of this miko possessed was undisputed.  
  
"Yay! We're here!" an excited kitsune squealed opening the back door to the Lancer and hopping out, closely followed by the neko youkai. "Come on Kirara, let's go find Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored them all, his attention solely focused on the front door, where the said miko, had just disappeared behind. A low rumble vibrated deep within his chest. Her disdain towards him had more of an impact on him than he wanted to admit. It hurt him to the heart that she didn't want anything to do with him. Did she hate him? If not, then why didn't she want to talk to him? Was it something that he did or didn't do? An impending headache throbbed dully in the base of his skull. All of this pondering was making him even more confused.  
  
Sighing deeply, Inuyasha retreated to his Skyline's trunk to get the suitcases. He would talk to her later after she cooled down.

There was one thing Kagome could say about her grandmother. She had taste. Very expensive taste. Taste that could rival professional and highly paid interior decorators. The foyer was compromised of shiny, hardwood floors that branched off in directions leading to a living room, a huge library that could be seen through double glass painted doors, and a spiral staircase, a grand, crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling that was the centerpiece of a mosaic that had been painted on the surrounding sides of it, and a masterfully chiseled marble dolphin fountain that stood in the center with water spouting eloquently from its mouth into a pool by its fin.  
  
"Wow," the miko breathed in reverence while circling around the water fountain, her footsteps echoing hollowly against the walls of the abandoned house, blue eyes straying to every aspect of the entrance hall. "Midoriko, you've certainly outdone yourself."  
  
"Jeez Kagome, it looks like Midoriko-sama had money to burn," Shippou commented with wide eyes before jumping into her arms.  
  
Kirara mewled in agreement.  
  
Kagome laughed. "I guess she did. Let's go upstairs and check out the bedrooms."  
  
"Can I share a room with you?" the child inquired eagerly as they ascended onto the spiral staircase.  
  
"Shippou, I think that this place is big enough so that you can have your own room. Wouldn't you like that?" She ruffled his bushy tail affectionately.  
  
The kitsune pouted, his green eyes downcast. "But I want to stay with you."  
  
She had to smile at his innocence and cuteness. How could she turn down a face like that? "You can stay with me if you want."  
  
His features brightened at her words. "Thank you Gome!" Shippou hugged her neck ardently, an immense feeling of acceptance and love overwhelming his tiny heart.  
  
"You know my entire apartment makes up this foyer," Sango remarked upon crossing the threshold, a suitcase in one hand, Hiraikotsu in the other. "I wonder what the bedrooms look like."  
  
"Why Sango my dearest, I had no idea you wanted to initiate sexual activities so soon in the relationship," Miroku said coming up behind his girlfriend, a lecherous smile on his face as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, his free hand coming to rest on her backside.  
  
Kagome and Shippou winced at the resonating slap that reverberated throughout the foyer.  
  
Sango glared at him angrily, her cheeks flaming with heat. "There will not be any 'sexual activities', houshi, for a very long time."  
  
Despite the rather large red handprint on his face, Miroku's amethyst colored eyes lighted up with hope and amusement. "So does that mean there will be love making in our future?"  
  
Her brow twitched once she realized her faux pas, the ending result being her face turning a unique shade of crimson. "In your dreams monk," she muttered storming off toward the steps hurriedly so he wouldn't notice her embarrassment.  
  
"All the time beautiful," Miroku grinned, his eyes fixated on the hypnotic sway of her hips as she walked away from him while he nursed his injured cheek.  
  
Kagome stifled her giggles and followed her embarrassed friend up the staircase. They made such a cute couple. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all with her friends here to make her laugh with their outrageous antics and words.  
  
Regretfully, she should have not spoken so soon. After touring the rest of the expansive, mansion-bordering house and settling down in the room Shippou had picked out for them, they all gathered in the kitchen area so a plan could be formulated. And so she was forced to be trapped within the same vicinity as Inuyasha and Kikyo. Talk about claustrophobia.  
  
She avoided his questioning gaze upon entering and seated herself at the far end of the table next to Miroku so she would be as far away from him and his woman as possible.  
  
"Ok, now that we're all here, let's get started," Miroku began, all amusement from his eyes disappearing as they got down to business. "What we need, is to determine what course of action we will be taking in regards to Naraku. Now Kagome, what did Midoriko-sama say once we arrived here?"  
  
Ignoring the unemotional yet disturbing stare of the older miko, that sent a passing shiver down her spine, Kagome answered. "She said we are to wait here three days and then an event will take place that will lead to the revealing of Naraku."  
  
"So we are just supposed to stay here like sitting ducks and wait for something to just drop in our lap?" Inuyasha questioned, unsatisfied with this plan.  
  
Kagome glared at him for second guessing her grandmother's prophecy. "That is what I said."  
  
He returned her glare. If she wanted to play hardball, he was game. "And how do we know that Midoriko's little predictions are accurate?"  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth against her rising anger at his prodding questions. "The fact that we are here right now should be proof enough."  
  
"That's not enough. You're finding this place could just be a fluke."  
  
"How dare you assume that my finding Midoriko's house was a fluke!" she snapped, springing out of her chair, half ready to jump across the table and strangle him for his unabashed insolence. "My grandmother's powers far surpass any miko that has ever walked the face of the planet! She has already helped us this far by getting us here! You should be grateful for her help instead of acting like an inconsiderate and selfish ass! If it weren't for her you would probably sitting in your lonely apartment wondering what you're next move would be! If you can't accept that Midoriko's sight is what has guided us this far and be gracious for all that she's done for us, you can just get the hell out!"  
  
Everyone sat in stunned silence after her last few angry words spilled from her lips, each taken aback from the force and outrage of the usually calm and carefree miko. Even Kikyo seemed to be a bit shocked by the girl's outward display of fierceness.  
  
Her words hurt more than Inuyasha was willing to admit, but he had seen what he had sought out to find in her endless pools of blue. In her moment of rage, she had cut loose the restraints that had once kept her back, the cheerful and careless mask she had plastered on her face to prevent him or the others to see what she was really feeling had slipped, and in that time, he had seen the pain in her eyes. Somehow he had brought upon this pain, and it was making her miserable. He didn't know what he did, but he fully intended to find out.  
  
Inuyasha abruptly stood up and walked around the table to where she still stood, her face red, and her breath coming in pants from the exertion it took to scream at him. Without regard for what she thought or anyone else for that matter, he latched on to her wrist and dragged her away from the kitchen and down the hall to the library.  
  
"Get off of me!" she growled, trying aimlessly to take back the appendage he had so roughly acquired from her by beating him with her free hand.  
  
"Settle down bitch. We need to talk." The hanyou yanked open one of the double doors and lightly shoved Kagome in. After making sure that the nosy occupants of the household were not following them, Inuyasha closed and locked the doors, turning around just in time to catch a hardback novel that she had just launched at his head. "Stop acting so damn immature so we can fucking talk."  
  
"You call me immature and you're the one crying about the fallacies of my grandmother's sight!" she spat picking out another book from the vast collection on the shelf nearest to her to hurl at him.  
  
Before she could take aim, Inuyasha was in front of her. Using his lightning quick speed, he gripped both her wrists with one clawed hand and pinned them above her head, the book consequently falling with a clatter to the floor. Kagome squirmed fruitlessly in his tight hold, and resorted to kicking him at seeing as how her hands were now useless in this fight. "Let me go you jerk!"  
  
Inuyasha suppressed the urge to laugh as she kicked him repeatedly in his shins as if her endeavors were getting her somewhere. Though it was mildly amusing to see her try and fight her way out of his hold, they had more pressing matters to deal with. Since Kagome wasn't planning on giving up the struggle so easily, Inuyasha decided to turn the tables. With one well- maneuvered sweep of his foot that was aimed to catch her off balance so he could put her down, it was only a matter of seconds before she was on the floor with him on top of her, his legs clamped to hers gently on either side, his hand still latched onto her wrists to prevent her from fighting back.  
  
He smirked when she twisted and bucked underneath him for a few seconds before yielding unto him. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"Go screw yourself asshole." She glared up at him for trapping her like some kind of animal while attempting to catch her breath.  
  
The rather raunchy come back he had in mind for her escaped him when he felt the swell of her pert breasts perpetually brushed against his chest as she regained her breath in pants. He gulped, both his heartbeat and pulse racing wildly with excitement and a desire he had long denied himself of, his body naturally reacting to the intimacy of their situation. This was not good. He had came in here to be alone with her to talk to her about where their relationship stood, not come onto her.  
  
But his conviction was dwindling and dwindling fast. His inner youkai was awakening from its somnolence and it wanted one thing, or rather person, and one person only. Her. It wanted her and wanted her badly. It wanted her body, her mind, her soul. It wanted to ravish her. It wanted to tease and please her. And it was driving him insane. Inuyasha ground his teeth together to restrain the passionate emotions and feelings that were being aroused within him. And it wasn't helping that her alluring scent had somehow wrapped around him, adding to his heightened state of wantonness.  
  
The breath she had strove to regain all caught in her throat. Pressed up against him in a very compromising position with his hard body, infusing her body with a warmth and security she hadn't thought existed and sending white-hot frissons of some kind of foreign craving down her spine was not what she had envisioned when he said he had wanted to talk. She had never thought about him in a sexual manner, not until now with his musky scent teasing her nose and his muscular length covering her own. If only Kikyo could see them now, then she would know that Inuyasha was hers and only hers.  
  
Kagome inwardly frowned at the thought. Where had that come from? But Kikyo was only a distant memory when she felt his warm breath against the curve of her neck. All she could see, hear, feel, was him as his tongue flicked out and caressed the side of her neck, leaving a trail of hot wetness against her skin. She whimpered and closed her eyes, repressing the compulsion to groan when his talented tongue roved sensually along the sensitive sweep of her neck, making an agonizingly slow trail up to her earlobe.  
  
Her body arched on its own accord up to his. "Inuyasha," she gasped when his fangs replaced his tongue, the gentle yet erotic scraping of the sharp objects producing wave after wave of tremors that wracked her body mercilessly.  
  
The way she said his name further incited him to please his mate. 'Shit. Mate? Where the hell did that come from?' The question was forgotten in an instant when he felt the tremors convulse throughout her body, inadvertently increasingly his own arousal. Shifting so that he lie between her legs instead of on the outside, Inuyasha released his hold on her wrists only to bring them to the soft expanse of her stomach and growled appreciatively when he felt her hands entangle themselves in his silver mass of hair.  
  
Kagome sucked in a lungful of air as his hands trailed the outer edges of her tank top before slowly disappearing beneath the thin layer of clothing. Her pupils expanded as his claws gently stroked her tummy, creating heat to pool within the lower regions of her stomach. The sensations and jolts he was eliciting from her body were more than amazing, they were blissful, and left her hankering for more.  
  
The clawed hand that was steadily rising toward her peaks, the other toward the waistband of her pants, the tongue and fangs that were doing a special number to her neck, his warm breath against her skin....it was enough to make her loose sight of everything but him. But somewhere, deep within the recesses of her mind, told her that this was wrong. That she wasn't ready for what would transpire in just the near future if they continued these activities. And luckily or unluckily depending on what perspective that was taken, she reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured breathily pulling his head away from hers so they could look each other in the eyes. Another spike of desire hit her hard when she saw the smoldering fire within his molten pools of gold as he stared into her very soul, his eyes saying it all. He wanted her and he wanted her bad and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same. "Inu-" She gasped, his name lost in a sea of fog as one of his hands began to massage the base of her breast.  
  
"S-stop it!" she wrenched the wandering hand from beneath her shirt and pushed the hanyou off of her by sheer willpower. Damn him for making her feel like putty in his hands.  
  
The red haziness that had overtaken his brain slowly receded as he gained his wits back, the reality of the situation sinking all too clearly into his sex induced mind. Guilt lashed out at him unrelentingly at what he had just done. Rolling to his feet, the hanyou glanced uncertainly at Kagome, who sat with her back towards him, successfully preventing him from seeing how she was reacting to what had just occurred. His ambiguity was further spurred by the smell of their arousal that lingered heavily in the air, making it impossible for even his nose to discern what she was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She didn't immediately respond to his inquiry, her jumbled emotions frustrating her beyond words. Questions about their relationship and how this event would change things between them flickered so quickly in her mind she didn't have a chance to voice one of them. How was she supposed to respond to this? Would he regret it? She most certainly didn't. Being with him so intimately like that...she had never felt so alive in her life. No guy, not even Hojo, had ever made her feel so...so wanted, so beautiful, so loved.  
  
A blush spread across her already flushed cheeks. Was she actually starting to fall in love with Inuyasha? Or was it too late? Gods, it seemed like their little make out session had only served to accelerate her feelings for him. Maybe, he felt the same way about her as she did about him. Her eyes glowed with happiness.  
  
She loved him. She, Kagome Higurashi, was in love with Inuyasha. If only she could express to him how he made her feel, then she wouldn't have to worry about Kikyo, or any other woman for the matter, from stealing his heart away from her.  
  
"It was an accident, Kagome. It never should have happened," Inuyasha muttered staring at the floor, taking her silence and glower as signs that she regretted what had just occurred between them. He couldn't blame her. He had totally taken advantage of her innocence and had betrayed what little trust there was left between their deteriorating friendship. His ears drooped in defeat. She probably hated him now.  
  
Hurt overtook the utter euphoria that had previously dominated her tangled emotions. Tears brimmed in her eyes. It was only an accident? It never should have happened? So it was true. He didn't love her. He only had eyes for Kikyo. Lowering her head so that he wouldn't see how much his muttered words had affected her, Kagome steadily stood to her feet. "I-I need some fresh air."  
  
"Kagome wait." But she had already fled the library, taking, unbeknownst to her, the shattered pieces of his heart.

Tears obscured Kagome's vision as she ran out the front door and down the gravel driveway, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get away from the house, from him, from her. He didn't love her. His heart, if he had one at all, was presumably held by the other miko in his life. Apparently, there wasn't enough room for her and with good reason. Kikyo was smarter, prettier, and more powerful than she. No wonder Inuyasha came to her every beck and call. He loved Kikyo. And though it hurt to acknowledge it, Kagome had to get over it and move on. How else was she going to help bring down Naraku and set her grandmother free?  
  
Choking back the sobs she had locked within her chest, Kagome stopped running to wipe away the streams of salty liquid that flowed freely from her eyes and willed herself to remain strong. Bawling and whining would get her nowhere. 'I can do this,' she chanted in her mind. 'I will not let anyone bring me down or deter me from my goals. My life does not revolve around Inuyasha. And the quicker I accept that, the faster I will get over him.'  
  
Squelching the shred of doubt and skepticism that came with her last thought, Kagome straightened herself and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to go back into the house and face her fears. As she turned to make her way back up the driveway, a sudden prickling feeling raised the hairs on the back of her neck, the sound of footsteps crunching behind her making the feeling of unease escalate.  
  
Tentatively, Kagome extended her aura to identify the stranger that had just stopped a few feet behind her. A blast of cold, icy air on behalf of the individual stopped her in the process before she could reach out completely. It was a very powerful youkai; that much she had discerned.  
  
Her curiosity getting the best of her, Kagome cautiously turned around. If she was going to face off with this guy, she at least wanted to know what he looked like. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she met the cold, calculating gaze of the youkai in front of her. 'Oh crap.'

Inuyasha hesitated to open the front door. He very much doubted that she wanted to see him now. And why should she? He had practically told her off after a very hot make out session, one in which he enjoyed thoroughly though it ended a bit early for his liking. Inuyasha groaned and slammed his head on the oakwood door. Gods, he felt like such an idiot. What could he do to make it up to her?  
  
A bone chilling scream from the outside broke his line of thought, his insides freezing over. Shit. That was Kagome's scream. Without a moment's hesitation, the hanyou wretched open the door and flew out of it at break neck speed. Amber eyes narrowed to slits when a familiar scent drifted into his nose, a scent he hadn't come across in over half a decade. Inuyasha came to a standstill at the end of the gravel road; claws flexed and ready to rip the bastard that stood amidst a wispy cloud only a few feet in front of him to ribbons for harming Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," he growled, the guttural tone of his voice shattering the silence of the night air. His eyes flashed with tinges of red as he met his half brother's impassive gaze. "Where is she?"  
  
A condescending smirk graced the features of the stoic taiyoukai. "Seven years and no hello little brother?" he spat out the last bit bitterly. "This, Sesshoumaru should have known that even after all these years your manners would not have improved. But what could one expect from a lowly half breed, such as yourself?"  
  
"And I see you're still as sissified as when I last saw you. And you still dress like a pussy," Inuyasha smirked at the black silk shirt and beige slacks the older inuyoukai was clad in.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped the smirk, his golden eyes icing over with a frigid harshness that only he seemed capable of producing, the cloud beneath his feet swirling and twisting about him. "Enough small talk whelp. Where is the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"None of your fucking business. Now what did you do with Kagome?"  
  
"If you want the wench back, half breed, you will have to exchange the sword for her life."  
  
All of the color drained from Inuyasha's face, his heart convulsing with fear and panic. Fuck. He couldn't just give the only heirloom he had of his family away to the one person he despised almost as much as Naraku. But the thought of Kagome dying on him made his blood turn to ice in his veins. He had promised to protect her, to be there for her. She meant a hell of a lot more to him than he wanted to confess. What was he to do? "How do I know that she's still alive?" he asked edgily, stalling for time.  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed at his meager attempt to buy time. Foolish hanyou. Raising one slender finger, the curls of white air parted revealing an unconscious Kagome at his feet.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to her!?" Inuyasha barked ferally, his pointed fangs bared in a threatening guise. His inner demon howled in rage at the sight of his mate lying lifelessly on the ground at the mercy of the taiyoukai. A growl that sounded like something akin to thunder rumbled dangerously in his chest. He would kill him, half brother or not, for touching what was his.  
  
A twisted half smile curved on taiyoukai's lips. Priceless. "Your bitch is in an inactive state of dormancy. She will awaken...eventually, but only if this Sesshoumaru gets what he wants."  
  
Inuyasha felt like slashing the patronizing smirk on his bastard of a half brother's girlie face. The vehemence that swelled within him bubbled and flared furiously. Fuck subtleties. That asshole had Kagome. And he'd be damned if he'd lose her when he was so close to having her as his forever. With a snarl of rage, Inuyasha launched himself recklessly at the older inuyoukai, his claws extended, itching to sink themselves into his flesh.  
  
Anticipating his brash move, Sesshoumaru had already summoned his youki whip, and with an elegant flick of the wrist, lashed out at the rapidly approaching hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha yelped in pain at the burning crack of the whip as it came down on his chest, the power and force behind it pushing him onto his back. Blinking away the stars and dizziness that accompanied the sizzling sting of the whip, the hanyou jumped to his feet, only to be knocked back down by another powerful blow of the taiyoukai's whip.  
  
"Give up pup," Sesshoumaru said, coolly flicking the youki whip above where Inuyasha lay struggling to get up so that it crackled with unbridled energy, sending shooting sparks over his already beaten body.  
  
"Not until you give me back Kagome." Inuyasha ground his teeth against the searing pain in his torso. 'Shit. It feels like my chest is on fire.' But he nonetheless clambered unsteadily to his feet, determination and hatred shining in his amber orbs.  
  
"Your funeral." The taiyoukai was mildly surprised that after being buffeted by ten hits of his youkai whip, the hanyou still managed to hang on to the nonexistent hope that he could stand up to him, like he had some kind of chance. It would have been laughable had it not been so sad.  
  
His body was on fire; his head was spinning from the potent strikes; his blood streamed down his legs and pooled in a sea of red beneath him; and yet, he hung on. He wouldn't go out like a wimp. His only regret was that he would never get a chance to tell Kagome that he was sorry...for everything.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the pathetic sight before him apathetically. It was a shame the half-breed hadn't put up more of a fight. He had actually been looking forward to the day he would get to face off with his worthless half brother and teach him that his kind didn't belong in the world. Finding it pointless and a waste of time to beat what was already beaten, the taiyoukai retracted the youkai lash and walked away back to where the girl lay sleeping on his cloud.  
  
"No, bastard." Inuyasha fought to stay conscious and tried to rise, but found that his body was no longer in commission, for his injuries were far too serious and painful for him even to get up. He could only watch helplessly through blurred vision as Sesshoumaru stepped on top of his cloud. In the distance he could hear the yells and shouts of the other members of the household as they rushed as fast as they could to the scene.  
  
"I will give you three days to make your choice hanyou." The taiyoukai stared indifferently at the pitiful looking bloody pulp in front of him as the cloud began to rise from off the ground. "On the third day, I will return and by then you should have made your choice. Your mate or the Tetsusaiga."  
  
A resounding ache ricocheted throughout the chambers of his heart as he watched his half-brother fly away with his miko. And there was nothing he could do about it. Burning tears of frustration and pain pricked the back of his eyes as the darkness began to overtake him. "Kagome," he whispered brokenly, before completely giving into the dark abyss.

AN: Hope you enjoyed.


	22. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys. I know many of you have been patiently, or impatiently, waiting for the next update to Escape. The thing is that I started writing this ages ago, and now that I've finally started to think about the next chapter, I realize that the plot has really veered off from what I had originally intended. What was supposed to an angst-filled adventure is now a bit too light-hearted and comedic. It was too rushed and the grammar is horrendous.

What's worse is that I've seemed to have misplaced the outlines for the last chapters.

Unfortunately this bad boy won't be continued as of now. It needs to be taken back to the drawing board and undergo some serious revision, though I don't know if I'll have time to do so. I'm sorry for those who really anticipating the end, but I can't let this go on with so many flaws. Thank to those who've extended their support and ideas and who've stuck around from the get go. I really appreciate your interest and your wonderful reviews. Sorry again.

Sincerely,

Jade C.


End file.
